Royal Destinies
by EmpressOfDragons
Summary: Noctis and his friends are called back to the Disc in the valley of Duscae where they discover a strange stone. They are transported and find themselves trapped in the alien and primitive lands of Ivalice. Noctis must learn to fight anew with the Power of Kings mysteriously locked away, but not all is lost, for a hidden power comes forth for the young King.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It has been quite the eventful few months for Prince Noctis and his retinue from the time they left the gates of Insomnia. Since then, they were challenged with the Regalia breaking down, obtaining the funds needed to fix her, learning that the ports to Altissia were closed off and thus forcing them to find another way across the ocean, and many many more headaches for the crew. They had also been visiting Noctis's ancient ancestors' tombs in order for the young, now King, to obtain their power through spiritual weapons. In recent developments, the Empire has been appearing as though they were watching his every move ever since they ran into a red-haired man. They first met him in Gualdin Quay when they learned of the ports closing. He seemed incredibly sly so the group agreed that the less they saw of this man the better. Fortune proved all too unfavorable when they recently found him in Lestallum. However, it was thanks to this man that Noctis obtained the power of the Archeaon, Titan.

Only after obtaining the Astral, however, did the man choose to reveal himself as Ardyn Izunia, Imperial Chancellor of the Nifilheim army, sworn enemy of Lucis and her king. After much trouble with the empire confiscating their vehicle and finally retrieving it, the group came back to Lestallum to learn that Gladio's sister, Iris, and her fellow refugee, Talket, were in the midst of mourning their good friend, and Talket's Grandfather, Jared. Many days passed without a disturbance, excluding a few hunts to keep their income constant and visiting the last of the royal tombs. However, a few nights before they departed for Caem, an ancient power stirred in Duscae.

1\. The King of Light

Noctis awoke with a start. Something called out to him from the darkness. A strange voice called out his name. He pulled the covers off of himself and walked to the balcony window. The warm, humid, air caressed his bare chest as he stood on the balcony with only his black cargo shorts. The voice seemed to echo from the voided crater where Titan once slept. He couldn't sleep with this voice bugging him, but would anyone believe him? A door opened in the balcony next to him and he found Ignis in only his dark jeans. Ignis immediately caught the Prince's figure in the corner of his eye.

"Forgive me, Noct." Ignis blushed. "I did not think you to be up at so late an hour."

"Don't worry about it." Noctis shook his head. "It's hot here. You gotta do what you can to keep cool, right?

"I suppose..." Ignis rubbed the back of his head. "Why _are_ you awake, if you don't mind my asking?"

"This may sound stupid..." Noct began. "But after what happened with the Archaeon, I don't know. I keep hearing a voice calling out to me. I can't sleep."

"Strange indeed..." Ignis placed a curled finger to his chin in deep thought. "I, too, have heard a voice this evening. It appears to be coming from the crater."

"Ya think we should check it out?"

"Not alone. It would be wise to wake up Prompto and Gladio as well. There is no telling what we may find there."

"Right." Noct nodded but before proceeding into his room, he took one last look at Ignis, staring at the crater, and laughed. "Ya know...maybe you should dress like Gladio more often. It may land you a date."

"Please, Noct." Ignis sighed. "I've no time for such things. Even if I did, someone needs to keep you on your kingly tasks."

"Whatever." Noct shrugged and proceeded to dress. He met Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto in the lobby of the inn. Apparently, they had been hearing the voice too. When they asked the desk clerk about it, he denied hearing any such thing.

"Are we going crazy?" Prompto asked worriedly.

"Somethin' weird is happening here." Gladio crossed his arms. "I can still hear it. There ain't no way I can sleep with this voice in my head."

"So, do we risk the daemons and make for the crater?" asked Prompto.

"Looks that way." sighed Noct. "I'll take the wheel, Specs."

"Very well." Ignis nodded with a sigh.

The group walked to the Regalia and drove the long road to the inner most depths of the crater without any hindrances from daemons. Perhaps the strange light that was now emitting from the crater was enough to keep them away?

The men made their way to the cliff where one of Noctis's ancestors lay. Noctis shook from the memories of Titan looming over them. Down the slippery slope was, indeed, a strange stone that emitted a brilliant light.

"Fascinating." Ignis focused his glasses. He turned to the others. "It may just be an astral shard that broke off from the battle."

"So, you think it's safe?" asked Noct.

"I cannot say with certainty." Ignis replied. "I will go down and examine it."

"Not without backup." Gladio stepped up. "Noct, you and Prompto stay here at a safe distance until we call you."

"Right." Noctis nodded. "Be careful, guys."

Ignis carefully stepped and slid down the rock face until he was safely at the cliff. Gladio soon followed. The voice seemed louder and now more easily understood.

"O King of Light, answer the summons of the crystal. Ye Acolytes of the King, fear no darkness."

"What is that?" Gladio asked.

"I don't know." Ignis answered. "I'll get closer." With his sword ready, Gladio watched as Ignis crept up on the stone. It was smooth and looked to be a man-made trinket of sorts. The Mist it seeped out, however, did not make Ignis any more secure. "What a curious trinket..." To make sure it was safe to touch, Ignis summoned his dagger and poked the stone. Nothing appeared to happen so he assumed it was safe. Ignis grabbed the stone with his gloved hand and stood as he stared at it.

"Is it an Astral Shard?" asked Gladio, who also stood.

"Not one I've seen." Ignis replied. He looked up to Noctis and motioned them to come down. Noctis and Prompto met up with them and they all looked at the stone in Ignis's hand. "This appears to be of human design."

"So, it's not the source of the voice?" asked Prompto.

"O King of Light, Chosen by the fates of Time and Realm Immortal." The voice echoed louder than ever, almost as if the source was right in front of them. Ignis's eyes grew wide and he grunted. A tightness wound all over his body, immobilizing him as his body was outlined with a strange mist.

"Iggy!"Gladio cried. "Iggy, what's wrong?!"

"I'm trapped!" Ignis growled through gritted teeth. "I can't move!"

A cloud of mist sprouted from that surrounding Ignis to reveal a very strange creature with glowing orange eyes. The others jumped back and readied their weapons for battle.

"What the hell is that thing?!" cried Noctis.

"A daemon?!" Prompto guessed.

"Hark! No daemon stands before you." said the creature. It had no mouth, yet had the ability to speak. "I come as messenger and friend. The Great Will calls for the King of Light to traverse into borders beyond this realm."

"You're not making any sense!" Noctis hissed. "Let go of Ignis, now!"

"Your followers mean much to you. Such is the strength in heart of a King and his loyal knights." Ignis's arms were thrust to his side and he began to float up toward the being. "O loyal knight of this great King; do ye not seek greatness for him? Have ye not come in search of a greater power?"

"No!" Ignis growled. "I came because you were disturbing him! Noctis cannot be bothered with your beckoning!"

"I beckon not." the creature hummed. "The Great Will has chosen your king to cut a rung in history's flow. Yours is the thread that shall weave the history of Ivalice anew."

"Ivalice?" Noctis was confused. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Come with me, and all shall be revealed to you in time."

"Follow you?" Noctis laughed. "You trap my friend and ask me to follow you into some alternate dimension? Forget it! I have my own problems here to deal with! I don't have time to follow some ghost into the netherworld!"

"I am called Venat, an Occuria who has seen and knows the passions of humes and the powers they can possess through the right circumstances. Ivalice needs the Light of Kings and his Acolytes if it is to survive the coming darkness." Ignis rose higher above them. "If the King of Light ceases to accept his calling, this man shall be made sacrifice towards the King's Judgement."

"Sacrifice!" Prompto gasped. "He can't do that, can he?!"

"Iggy!" Gladio swung his giant sword only to have it cut through the spirit as if it were air. "It didn't work?!"

"O King of Light, heed this calling. Come to Ivalice and make new History's weave and I shall relinquish this warrior to you. What say you?"

"Damn it!" Noctis looked up at Ignis, helpless to do anything about the situation other than to concede to this being's demands. "Fine. Release Ignis! We'll go to your world."

"A wise choice, O Chosen King." Mist began to form and swirl around them until they were in a tornado of the magical cloud. The draft lifted up the three and they soon shot upwards toward a bright light in the sky. After a while the mist binding Ignis released him and he, too, followed Noctis into the light. Venat dissipated in the cloud of Mist and the Brotherhood was gone from Eos.

Noctis awoke in a dessert outside of a large camp. When he opened his eyes, strange people were gathered around him. They had picked him up and laid him on a stretcher to take him into their village when they noticed his awakening.

"Thank the Gods!" breathed a woman. "I thought he was dead!"

"Are you alright, young man?" asked an older woman.

"F-fine, I guess..." Noctis blinked. Their clothes were incredibly strange and primitive. He was reminded of the medieval stories his father would tell him as a boy. "Where am I?"

"There was a nasty dust storm!" smiled the older woman. "Good thing you wandered near our camp. We're traders here in Giza Plains. We harvest Sun Stones and sell them to the nearby city of Rabenastre for the gil needed for our Caravan."

"Oh, okay." Noctis looked around. "There were others with me..."

"Yes, we found two more a few hours ago!" smiled the younger woman.

"Two?" Noctis gasped. "Was there a third?!"

"Only you. You three were the only ones they found." the woman answered.

"They?" Noctis questioned.

"Yes." The older woman smiled. "Two children from the city had to run an errand, but found you three around our camp. They should be back soon. You should thank them when you see them. The Plains of Giza are no place for the inexperienced."

"I'll keep that in mind." Noctis nodded.

"We'll take you to your friends."

Noctis followed the two women into the camp. He noticed a group of children returning from an errand of sorts.

"Didn't think a caravan would have so many kids." Noctis mentioned.

"Our camp makes most of its income on the Sun Stones we harvest here in Giza during the dry season." The older woman answered. "The children here have more energy and stamina so they are tasked with the duty of collecting them. We trade the meat and produce here at camp while our men hunt and defend."

"Right..." Noctis looked ahead to the large tent in the center where he could see Prompto and Gladio talking with the caravan elder. Gladio noticed Noctis approaching and waved. The two stood up to greet their friend.

"Hey there, Noct!" Prompto greeted.

"Glad to see you made it too." Gladio smiled.

"Yeah." Noctis nodded. "Have...you two seen Specs?"

"Not a hint or sign of him anywhere." Gladio looked down to the ground. "I mean, we know he can handle himself...but this place..."

"We're in a whole other world..." Prompto sighed. "You really think he'll be okay?

"We need to find him." Noctis crossed his arms. "The problem is, we don't know where to start looking."

"If I may..." The three looked to the elder. "The children who found you should be returning from the task we gave them. Perhaps they may have found a clue to your friend's whereabouts."

"It's better than nothing." Gladio replied. "It's too dangerous for us to start looking on our own, especially since we can't summon our weapons."

"What?" Noctis thrust his hand outward to summon his sword but nothing appeared. "Great. What now?"

"If we can't summon weapons, we'll have to buy some." Gladio suggested.

"I think we can help you." The elder smiled. "You boys can use the arms we have available here, free of charge."

"Free?!" Prompto smiled. "That's really generous of you! Are you sure?"

"Of course." The old woman smiled. "Unfortunately, we cannot spare any of our children to help you find your friend, but we can at least equip you with what you may need."

The group walked over to the weapons wagon and told the clerk their predicament and of the elder's decision. The woman gave a sympathetic sigh and allowed the men to browse for what they needed. Gladio took a large broadsword, Prompto took a crossbow, and Noctis took a shortsword. They stocked up on potions and made any other preparations for their search. As they finished up, a commotion was heard toward the back of the camp. Two strange children along with another small child came through. The boy waved good-bye to the two older kids and ran to his mother. The older children looked to be about 16 years of age. The boy was blonde and wore metal armor on his legs and arms. The girl was a little younger but was blonde as well. She wore her hair in pink tails and seemed to have a caring air about the boy.

"Thanks for the adventure, Vaan." the girl smiled. "What do you say we check on those three men?"

"Yeah." Vaan nodded. He looked up and looked shocked. "Look, Penelo!" She turned to find the three men staring back at them. She smiled and grabbed Vaan's hand before running to them.

"You're all okay!" She cheered. "I'm so glad!"

"Uh, yeah." Noctis nodded.

"I assume you're the 'kids' that found us?" asked Gladio.

"Yeah." Vaan nodded. "You guys were just outside between here and Rabenastre. The name's Vaan."

"And I'm Penelo." she smiled. "What are your names?"

"I'm Noctis. This here is Gladio and Prompto."

"We had another friend with us," began Prompto. "You didn't see him out there, did you?"

"Can't say we have." Vaan crossed his arms. "You guys stick out like a sore thumb."

"He's right." Penelo agreed. "Your clothes are strange..."

"It's a long story." answered Noctis. "We need to find our friend before anything else."

"Maybe we can take you into the city." Penelo suggested. "If he's dressed the same as you, he should be really easy to find!"

"Better than nothing." Noctis shrugged. "Lead the way."

The group followed the two into the Royal City. Along the way, Noctis told their story of how they came to Ivalice and about the strange creature called Venat. As they did so, wolves and other beasts would approach them, but Noctis and his friends tested their new, primitive, weapons in order to prepare for their search.

When they finally arrived at the gates of the city, Noctis and the group were in awe at the different races around them. Vaan and Penelo were confused by their reactions and told them about the Seeq, a pig-like race, the Bangaa, a race of raptillian humanoids, the Moogles, and the Viera, humanoid female warriors who were tall but had rabbit-like ears. When they finished, Penelo waved good-bye and wished Noctis and his friends well in their search. She gave Vaan a worried, yet warning, scold about staying out of trouble before heading off into the city. The group followed Vaan into the lower levels of the city to visit a man by the name of Old Dalan. When they arrived at the residence, Vaan turned to them with a warning. "Old Dalan's place is a little small, so, Noctis will be the only one able to come in."

"As long as he can help us." Gladio huffed. "We'll wait out here."

With a nod from Noctis, he followed Vaan into the building where an old man petting a pink rabbit-like creature sat smoking a pipe.

"Well, Vaan-Rat's Bane!" The old man greeted. "I see you have retrieved the Sun Stone."

"And I brought it back as fast as I could." Vaan smiled. "Will this be enough to get me into the Palace?"

"Yes, just hold it up to the crest and it shall light your path." the old man smiled. "Ah! But who is this you bring with you?"

"He's a friend." Vaan answered. "I was wondering if you could help him out."

"Do tell, ma' boy." smiled Old Dalan.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine." stated Noctis. "Have you seen anyone dressed similar to me?"

"Now that you mention it, there was word of a strange hume spotted in the Estarsand." Old Dalan breathed in from his smoke pipe. "He did not seem to be in the best of circumstances..."

"What do you mean?" Noct's heart dropped to his feet.

"If this is indeed your friend," Dalan breathed out the smoke. "I'm afraid he is to be sold into slavery."

"A slave?!" Noctis shouted. "Who has him?! I'll find the bastard and take Ignis back myself!"

"That is an empty threat ma-boy." Dalan laughed. "Sounds as though his current owners are a gang of dangerous Bangaa. Not exactly the push-over types."

"Bangaa?" Noctis clenched his fists.

"They're the lizard-like race of people you see around here." Vaan whispered. "If your friend is a slave to a bunch of them, you'll need more help." Vaan placed a finger to his chin. "But, if you help me rob the palace treasurey, I can afford an airship and we can just swoop in on them and take 'em by surprise!"

"I don't have time to run your errands!" Noctis began to panic. "Ignis is in serious danger!"

"Fear not." Dalan nodded. "My ears have told me that they were headed this way when they heard of him. I'll continue my observance on this matter and tell you what I find. Vaan may need your help in there. Don't want a young lad taking a stroll through the Nalbina dungeons all alone."

"Great..." Noct sighed. "This sucks!"

"Don't worry, Noct." Vaan winked. "We'll be in and out before you know it."

With a heavy sigh, Noctis followed Vaan out and told Gladio and Prompto the unfortunate news of Ignis. They agreed to follow Vaan to the palace in hopes that they can quickly find a treasure that will allow Vaan to purchase an airship. They followed him into the city's waterway and fought waves of monsterous rats and bats until they came to a staircase. Before going up the stairs, Gladio pulled Noctis back.

"There are bound to be a ton of guards up there. Prompto and I will stay down here."

"Good idea." Noctis nodded.

"Right." Vaan nodded. "We won't be long."

"Hurry back!" Prompto smiled.

The two walked up the stairs and into a room filled with maps and tomes. Noctis grumbled at the thought of going from Prince to thief in less than a day. But, getting Ignis back safely was his top priority. He followed Vaan as he tricked the guards in order to get around the palace and finally found a crest matching the stone Old Dalan gave him. He watched as Vaan made quick work of the hidden switches and doors until they came to the Royal treasurey at last. When the doors closed, Noctis looked around.

"Okay, let's just grab what we need and leave." suggested Noct. "I'm not a thief and I sure as hell don't want to be caught like one."

"Then just sit in a corner! I'm here to take back what's ours!" Vaan growled. "I know your friend's in trouble, but so is my country! The Empire has no right to just barge in and take over. They'll pay one day." Vaan went to grab a gold statue but it turned out to be a switch. It activated a Goddess statue that held a secret chamber within the face. Parts of the face separated in order to reveal a large red stone that had a familiar glow to Noctis. Vaan ran up to the statue and pulled the stone from it. A sound snapped them of their trance as the same door they came in opened to let in a man.

"Quite the performance!" he smiled.

"Who are you?!" Vann asked in shock.

"I play the Leading Man, who else?" he sneered. "Fran, the magicite."

Noctis turned to find a tall woman with rabbit-like ears on her head. Her hair was white as snow but her eyes were red.

"Now then, I'll take that." she muttered.

"Oh no you don't!" growled Vaan. "I found it! It's mine!"

"And when I take it from you, it'll be mine." The man leaned against a crate as the woman walked to his side. Noctis huffed at the site of them. _Great, more thieves._ Noct attempted to draw his sword, but shouts erupted from the outside. He noticed Vaan take off running to their left and so he followed suit. He chased Vaan up a few sets of stairs and outside where they could see the Palace courtyard below. A battle was taking place as airships hovered overhead. Cannons fired onto the yard, causing both Vaan and Noctis to fall onto their backs.

"This is insane!" Noctis yelled. "What the Hell is going on?!"

"The Ifrit, eh?" The man ran up to them once more. "That's quite an entrance. If I didn't know better, I'd say they were waiting all along."

"You can survey all you want!" Noctis wrapped his arm around Vaan and lifted him to his feet to continue running.

"Stop running!" The man demanded. Suddenly the woman appeared on a hover-bike to cut off the two thieves.

"End of the line!" the man growled. "You have something that belongs to me."

"Is this thing really worth so much?!" Noctis looked at the stone in Vaan's hand. "If so, we can't let them have it. It's the only way to save Ignis." A cannon blast caused Noctis to drop Vaan. When he pushed himself up, soldiers appeared behind the man causing him to run toward Noct and Vaan.

"Fran! Let's move!" The man quickly grabbed Vaan from Noctis and jumped over the wall. Noctis chased after him and grabbed onto the hover bike. Fran struggled against some unknown force but failed to regain control of the bike. They crashed and found themselves back in the waterway. When Noctis awoke, the other three were in the midst of conversation.

"You're Sky Pirates?!" shouted Vaan. "So you have an airship-"

"It's Balthier." grumbled the pirate. "Listen thief-er-Vaan, if you ever want to see home again, you'll do exactly as I say. Myself, Fran, you, and your little friends are working together now, understood?"

"Fine, but you're not getting this stone." grumbled Vaan.

"The thought never crossed my mind." he smiled. "So, who exactly are these gentlemen?"

"Noct!" Gladio and Prompto ran up to Noctis who lay in the water below the other pirates. "Are you okay?" Gladio asked while grabbing Noct's arm to help him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Noctis looked up at Balthier. "Balthier, you said?"

"That's me." he smirked.

"I'm Noctis. This is Gladio and Prompto." He glared. "We need this boy so we'll protect him."

"Fine by me, Noctis." Balthier huffed. "Fran and I shall keep to our own affairs while you babysit the thief."

"It's Vaan!" Balthier just waved off Vaan's remark. When they were set, they walked through the waterway and tried to find their way out. After a long treck through the water, they came to an open area where a woman was cornered by Imperial soldiers. She slayed two of them but the soldiers continued to advance. Vaan quickly ran to the area below her and backoned her to jump. When she saw that no other options were before her, she took a leap and Vaan caught her in his arms.

"She's not alone!" More soldiers came from the enterance the group had entered and were now boxed in.

"Our ranks grow by the hour." Fran sighed.

"And our troubles with them." Balthier sighed. "Alright, Prompto, lad; let's see how well your marksmanship measures to mine."

"Uh, okay?" Prompto raised his crossbow and imagined that he was using a gun from home. He discovered that his aim was just as great as the pirate. Balthier even complimented on his aim and form a few times.

Gladio charged in and used his giant sword to protect Vaan while Noctis covered the woman. When all of the soldiers were slain, they regrouped to check on the woman. They all introduced themselves and the woman called herself Amalia.

"The situation requires that I seek out help as I find...though it be from thieves." She sighed. "I shall occompany you until I find my companions, no longer."

"Another guest!" smiled Balthier. "Very well, let us be off, then."

The group made their way to an even larger chamber where the exit to Low Town was located but they were ambushed by Imperial soldiers. Accompanying them was a man that looked to be of high esteem. Amalia showed great hatred toward this man, but he seemed more interested in Noctis and his friends. Their hands were bound and they were taken to Low Town where they waited to be loaded onto airships. As they waited, a familiar voice was heard.

"Wait!" Penelo tried to break through the soldiers guarding the prisoners but they stopped her with ease. "He didn't know what he was doing! You have to let him go!"

"Penelo!" Vaan shouted. "Sorry! That dinner will have to wait!"

"I told you-!" she began to tear up.

"Pipe down!" A soldier behind Vaan smacked him in the back of the head so hard that he fell unconcious on the floor.

"What the Hell?!" roared Noctis.

"That's crossin' the line!" Gladio growled.

"He's just a kid!" Prompto added as he turned to look at Vaan. As he did so, he noticed a familiar form that quickly disappeared from the crowd, almost as if it was forced away. He, then, noticed Penelo running toward them but Balthier stepped in between them with a hankerchief in his hand.

"Hold onto this for me, would you?" He smiled. "Just until I bring Vaan back." Penelo slowly grabbed the hankerchief and watched as the solders dragged the prisoners away. Prompto looked past Penelo and thought he could see a familiar face getting dragged behind a crate. Before he could make it out, the Imperials forced him around. They were now off to the dungeons of Nalbina.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. The Fate of Ignis

Ignis awoke in a sandy canyon. The wind was howling through the maze of sandy chasims causing clouds of sand to pick up and roll all over. Thankfully, Ignis's glasses helped to repel much of the sand from his eyes. He pushed himself to his feet and analyzed his surroundings. Large, round, flightless, birds roamed the area around him. Some stopped to examine him but marched on when they felt he was no threat. Ignis could not see his friends nor the Prince but hoped they were elsewhere nearby.

"Gladio?" Ignis called out, cupping his hands around his mouth hoping that it would power his voice over the howl of the wind. "Noct! Prompto! Are you out there?" Only echos answered his call. Ignis sighed with disappointment and looked to the sun to get his bearings. "Hopefully they made it out of this canyon." Ignis suddenly remembered the stone and patted his pockets. The stone was no longer on his person. "Curious, indeed..." With no other options to go on, he walked forward cautiously in an attempt to naviagate out of the maze.

After a while, Ignis came to a pathway that seemed to be an exit. The sun was now going down and the temperature was getting lower. A shiver came over him.

"I'd best find a place to wait out the night." Ignis told himself. He came to a cliff that overlooked the wide expanse of desert but to his right there was a large stone city that looked to be under restorative construction. With no other options left to him, he made his way to the city in hopes of gathering information, if not a place to stay the night. He held quite a bit of gil in his pocket, but with this being a different world, he highly doubted the inns here would accept his currency. He came to a vender who looked to be closing up shop for the night when Ignis caught his eye.

"Good evening to you, Young Sir!" He greeted. "I'm just about to close up for the night but feel free to browse! I have plenty of fine daggers and swords available for purchase!"

Ignis looked at his hand and tried to summon his own weapons but none appeared. With a heavy sigh, he looked at the vender to deny his offer but noticed the sign on one of the vender's Halberd pole arm for sale. The sign next to it read "700 gil." With a sudden peak in interest Ignis pulled out his wallet but noticed all the gil that he had was transformed into gold, silver, and bronze coins. Ignis pulled out three gold coins and examined it in the fading daylight. How confusing was this? His own currency turned into that of this world? Were they connected?

"Do you see something you fancy?" asked the vender.

Ignis snapped out of his trance. "I'll take that pole arm, if you don't mind." Ignis answered.

"For that much gil, you can also purchase a pair of daggers!" The Vender smiled. "If you have another, I'll throw in a couple of sheaths for the daggers and a bandaleir for your spear!"

"You drive a hard bargan." Ignis smiled. "I shall take your offer, sir."

"Splended!" The vender smiled as he took the four coins from the strange customer. "Just a moment while I polish and sharpen them up for you."

"Do you mind if I ask a few questions while you do so?" asked Ignis.

"Of course, good sir!" The vender smiled. "I'm always happy to help my fellow travelers, especially if they are paying customers."

"Of course..." Ignis smiled. Choosing his words carefully so as to not reveal his true origin, Ignis continued, "I...I'm not quite familiar with this area. Would you mind unveiling more about this land?"

"Please, take no offense, sir..." smiled the Vender as he began sharpening the pole arm. "But I could tell from your attire that you are not from this area. I've been all over Ivalice and have not seen the like of your garments. Whereabouts are you from?" Before Ignis could attempt an answer the man spoke again, "Ah! Forgive me. You asked a question first...Let's see, if you go South West of here through that canyon there, you'll come across the Royal City of Rabenastre, the beating heart of the beautiful land of Dalmasca. Although, you'll not find much jubilee there, these days. The Empire took over two years ago following the death of King Raminas and his fair daughter, Princess Ashe."

"I see." Ignis felt for the kingdom of Dalmasca. After all, Lucis lost its king and Prince Noctis is presumed dead. Ignis contemplated his provisions. "How far of a walk is it from here?"

"Well, reckoning you get through the canyon without getting lost, it should take you to early evening if you leave at sunrise."

"Very well..." Ignis waited for the man to finish. As he did so, Ignis took the opportunity to learn more about Ivalice and its recent history. The vender pointed out soldiers of the Empire and told Ignis the battle that occurred during the war two years ago. He spoke of many travelers coming to this city of Nalbena to find work in the restoration project. The vender also warned Ignis of the blocked off lower level of the fortress that was now being used as a prison for war criminals as well as murderers and thieves. When the man finished his work, he handed the weapons to Ignis who attached the two dagger sheathes to his upper thighs and removed his jacket in order to place the pole arm's bandolier across his back and chest. Ignis thanked the vender again and prepared to head out of the city when the vender spoke again.

"It is quite dangerous to travel the desert this late in the night, sir! There is an inn further in the fortress. If you mention my name, they shall give you a discount."

"Helpful indeed." Ignis smiled. "You are too kind, sir. I shall spread word of your service."

"You have my thanks, stranger!" The man waved. "Do take care, now!"

Ignis walked and noticed the many different races of humanoids around the city. At first, he was greatly startled but found many of them conversing with men and women. He did his best to keep his composure so as to not arouse suspicion but the sight of these creatures gave him quite a shock. He finally arrived at the inn where he found the keeper to be one of the strange races. The inn also had a small tavern where many of the locals were enjoying themselves with drink and marryment after a long day. A group of raptilian creatures that were armored well caught Ignis's eye. They seemed to be watching him as well so Ignis made sure to look as though he did not notice. This inn keeper, however, resembled the toy moogles found in Eos.

"Good evening, Kupo!" The moogle greeted. He wore a green and white silk robe with a pointed hat that allowed his pom-pom to bounce at the top. "Looking for a room?"

"Y-yes." Ignis muttered, trying to hide his shock of talking to such a creature. "The Weapon vendor at the Gate recommended this inn to me."

"Wonderful, Kupo!" The moogle smiled as he used a feathered quill to write off a room. "Jashowa is a talented hume, Kupo! Well repsected among warriors here in Nalbina. That will be 200 gil, Kupo!" Ignis, quickly learning the money system, handed the moogle two silver coins. "Thank you, Kupo! What name shall this room be under?"

"Scientia." Ignis answered. "Ignis Scientia."

"Very well, Mr. Scientia!" The moogle smiled. "Follow Mogki, here, and she'll show you to your room!" Another moogle, this one appearing female and wearing a purple dress with a white apron, trotted up and greeted. The moogle's pom-pom barely reached Ignis's hips.

"Welcome, Kupo!" she smiled. "Right this way!" Ignis followed the moogle to the second level and down a long hallway. The moogle flapped her wings in order to hover by the door knob and unlocked the door. She handed Ignis the key and with a polite bow, wished the patron a good evening. Ignis removed his newly acquired arms and lay in his bed, contemplating the events. He pondered the whereabouts of the magic stone and the creature called Venat. He also wondered where Noctis and the others were and how they were doing. He prayed to the Gods of Eos that they would protect the prince, even within another world. Sleep slowly took him as the black veil of his eyelids faded his world.

He awoke with a start. Looking out the window, Ignis could see the pale blue of dawn approaching. Now, he thought, would be a good time to slip through town unnoticed. As he sat up, his stomach suddenly pained. He laughed to himself, realizing that he had not eaten. _And here I scold Noct for skipping meals._ He quickly equipped his weapons and grabbed a quick breakfast from the tavern. He stepped out of the inn doors and started out his journey to the city of Rabenastre. As he stared out of the main gate, he took one more deep breath, heading into this strange new world. He entered back into the canyon maze and did his best to navigate. Removing his leather jacket proved little profit in this heat, however. Many times, he came across ferocious wolves but managed to fight them off with his newly acquired daggers and pole arm. Through the battles, however, he found himself disoriented and now lost. He stopped at a nearby rock formation where he could sit and rest in peace. As he munched on a small piece of bread he acquired from the inn, he looked to the sun and shadows to judge his direction. From the looks lf the shadows, he was more north east than south west. With a quick sip of his water skin, he dressed himself and readied for another treck. Halfway through, however, the sun was beginning to go down and now Ignis was tasked with finding a place to wait out the night once more.

"Evening already?" Ignis gritted his teeth. "Blast it! I wasted so much time here…." His heart raced. He had no way of knowing where Nalbina was or how far he was from Rabanastre.

"Lost are ye?" came a growling, gruff voice. Ignis turned around to see a green reptilian creature similar to the one he saw at the inn…no…it was the same.

"Tis no place for an outsider such as yourself, am I right?" The smile on this creature was sinister and dangerous. Ignis readied his spear and pointed the blade at it. There was something off about this encounter.

"I've nothing for you, brigan!" Ignis growled, doing his best to intimidate the creature. "Begone and leave me in peace!"

"That would be mighty dangerous." Another voice came from a pathway on Ignis's left. He turned his spear and found himself cornered by two more creatures. "To leave such a weak hume alone in such a place would be…criminal." Grinned one of the male reptiles.

"Aye, we wouldn't sleep at night at the thought of leavin' ye…" Laughed the other.

"I assure you, I can handle myself…" Ignis argued, his heart was pumping faster. "However, I get the feeling you're not here for my benefit."

"Sharp as them daggers, aren't ye?" laughed the green one. "Very well…come quietly and we'll spare any 'unpleasant' mishaps."

"What need have you of me?" Ignis growled. "I have nothing of value." Could he do it? Take on three of these massive, burley creatures?

A seductive scratch slowly ran down Ignis's back, causing him to jump and turn his spear. A white reptile humanoid slowly lifted her claws to her 'lips' and licked them. She smiled as she hissed, "Ye have a strong back….you'll fetch a good price."

"Slavers?!" Ignis looked all around him. He was surrounded on all sides by the four with no means of escape. Now was the time for his body to choose: Fight or Flight. "Begone with you! I'll be a slave to no one!"

"The odds are against ye, hume!" laughed the leader. "If it's a fight ya want, then we'll deliver! We must be quick, however. A tight schedule we be on but we're not one to pass up fresh meat for the market."

The second green bangaa charged but Ignis was quick enough to thrust his spear and flip out of the way. As he did so, he noticed the male silver one below his feet and tried to thrust his spear down upon him. The female grabbed her companion by the tail and thrust him out of the way. The leader was much quicker on the attack and almost cut Ignis's arm off with his strange saw-like weapon but Ignis managed to block it. The saw, unfortunately, cut Ignis's pole arm in half and was now useless. The leader jumped in for another attack as Ignis quickly threw himself on the ground and rolled away. The female, however, seized this opportunity and quickly jumped on top of him. The two rolled and wrestled until Ignis was now pinned to the sandy ground with his wrists pinned up above his head. Although female, her strength was remarkable, she held both of his arms down with just one hand.

"Don't make this harder on yerself, handsome…" She licked her beak as she caressed his face and chest. "You'll fetch a fine price indeed."

"Release me!" Ignis managed to lift his legs high enough to kick his captor in the back of the head, freeing himself. He quickly rolled away and rose to a crouch. From the corner of his eye, he could see the male silver Bangaa charging toward him with great speed. In his crouch position, he removed his leather jacket and jumped as he wrapped it around the charging Bangaa's face. Before landing, he shoved both feet into the back of the bangaa, allowing Ignis to recover with a back flip.

"This bloke is no joke!" huffed the other green bangaa. "Perhaps more swift tactics are needed, brother?"

" _I_ lead _you_!" Hissed the leader. "I make the decisions around 'ere!" He crossed his arms as he stared down his mark, now with daggers drawn. "Perhaps yer right, Gijuk. Do it."

"Aye." Gijuk loaded his gun with some strange ammo and aimed it at Ignis.

Not taking any chances with this menace, Ignis threw one of his daggers into Gijuk's leg, causing him to reel back, but the gun fired.

"Rinok! Bwagi!" Shouted the leader. "Outta the way!"

The blast exploded and a green gas was realeased. The Bangaa quickly retreated the area and Ignis followed suit, but the one called Bwagi quickly turned for a surprise attack. He tried to hit Ignis in his gut but the man was too quick. He dodged and tried to slice Bwagi's neck with no success. Another shot was fired and this time the blast exploded from behind. Bwagi threw sand into Ignis's face and thrust his fist into the advisor's gut with such force that he was thrown back into the gas. Stunned and breathing in the toxin, Ignis did his best to cover his face while struggling to stand and breathe. The toxin was quick to work on his muscles and nerves. His legs were the first to go numb as his arms soon gave in. He fell back onto the soft sand, releasing the dagger and now defenseless. The gas cleared and he found himself surrounded by the four once more.

"Good thinking, Brother." Laughed Rinok. "He's got a lotta life, this one."

"He better fish a high price after what 'e did to muh leg!" growled Gijuk. He grabbed Ignis by his shirt with one arm and grabbed Ignis's right arm with the other. "Mayhap I break yer arm as payment, eh?!" All Ignis could do was widen his eyes at the expected pain.

"Don't ye dare!" the leader pulled Ignis from Gijuk with such force that Gijuk ripped the right sleeve of Ignis's shirt clean off. "Damaged goods yield low prices, you idiot! We must wait until the time is ripe to sell this one. We've a bigger prize to sieze!"

"Aye, the pirate." Gijuk nodded.

"He should be in Rabenastre by now." Rinok stated. "If we leave now we should get there before sunrise. That shall leave us with plenty of time for preparations for his capture as well."

"Aye, n' if we don't catch 'im there, this fellow should still pay for food at least." Bwagi smiled.

"Agreed." The leader stared deep into Ignis's face. "Yer in for quite a trip." He threw Ignis to Rinok. "Be sure he's comfortable. Don't want our meat to spoil."

"I'll be sure too, my brother." Rinok ran a claw down Ignis's chest and stomach before binding his hands behind his back and binding his ankles together. She took the ripped sleeve Gijuk was holding and tore it in half. She tied one article it around Ignis's mouth to prevent him from shouting and tied the other round her rist as a trophy. Along the way, they also drugged his water to ensure his immobilization.

When they finally reached Rabenastre, three of them waited outside of the city while Bwagi ran to find a sack large enough for Ignis to fit within. When he returned, Ignis fought as hard as he could but the might of all four monsters was far too much for him in his current state. All he could do was sit and listen to what all was happening outside. After many hours, they seemed to find a place underground to hide their cargo. There was an empty crate available for them to throw their new slave-to-be while they attempted their next kidnapping scheme.

"Rinok, you stand here and wait for us!" the leader, now recognized as Ba'Gamnan, ordered. "Don't let him make a peep, ya hear?"

"Aye, Brother." Rinok sneered.

"N' no funny business!" Ba'Gamnan growled. "He's no play thing!"

After a long while, the drugs began to wear off and Ignis was able to mentally understand what was happening around him. There was roars of a crowd, almost like a market. The bag he was in, however, was becoming intensly warm and he was struggling to breathe. Almost as if she knew, Rinok untied the sack and allowed Ignis's head and shoulders to appear from the bag. Ignis breathed the fresh, cool, air through his nose and relished this small taste of freedom.

"Keep quiet, you!" Rinok grabbed him by the throat. "If I hear one peep out of ye, I'll find a nice place for a tender beatin'!" Ignis glared at the female reptile but nodded. She released him and he leaned his back against the crate, hoping that Noctis was avoiding this type of Hell.

Many more hours passed, with updates on the other bangaa every now and then. It sounded as though their target was slipping through every trap they were setting. However, Bwagi returned this time with urgent news.

"Brother's not happy about this one, sister." Bwagi crossed his arms. "He's on 'is way back. Apparently, the Imperials got to 'im first."

"Blast them all!" Hissed Rinok. "If I was there, this wouldn't have happened! We'd have Balthier and be halfway to Archadia by now!"

"Patience, sister." Bwagi smiled. "Sounds like there are more of these strangers about."

Ignis's ears perked. "Strangers, ya say?" Rinok seemed interested.

"Yep, three humes all in black." Bwagi answered. "One's a big one…but the other two look as weak as sickly chocobos."

"Ripe for the picking…" Rinok smiled. "If we can't get Balthier, the lot of these strangers will fetch quite the price!"

"Not as high as Balthier's…" Bwagi sighed. "But, it will have to do. Maybe we can put this one to good use."

"Ya think they're together?" Rinok asked.

"Let's find out…" Bwagi walked around and grabbed Ignis by the shirt. "A simple yes, er, no question for ye: Are there more of yeh?" Ignis glared, knowing full well that he did not want them rushing after Noctis. He quickly shook his head. "I can tell yer lyin'…" He raised a finger and pointed to the skull and cross bones insignia on the pelvis of his pants pocket. "Those three all have this here symbol." Bwagi shuffled his hands so that he could grab Ignis around the neck and hold him high. "I'll ask ye one more time….are there more of yeh?"

"Bwagi!" Ba'Gamnan charged up with Gijuk before Ignis could answer. "Hide that damn hume! The Imperials are here n' they have Balthier! If they find we have this hume they'll take him too!" Before being shoved into the bag, Ignis caught a glimpse of Prompto, bound and surrounded by men in armor. Ignis tried to call to him but was quickly shoved back into the bag. To silence him further, he received a heavy blow to the back of the head and fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. The Nalbina Dungeons and the Kingslayer

Noctis awoke to Prompto staring down at him. Prompto cheered as Noctis rose up from his sandy bed.

"Hey, buddy!" Prompto smiled. "How you feeling?"

"My head is killing me…" Noctis answered. "Where are the others?"

"In the cell next door." Prompto answered. "Apparently, you can roam freely around here, but Balthier advised that it wasn't a good idea."

"I assume he's been here a few times?" Noctis huffed, remembering the pirate.

"Actually, it doesn't sound like he's been to this one…." Prompto crossed his arms. "That rabbit-chick, Fran, took off with Gladio to find a way out."

"You didn't go with her?" Noctis laughed. "That's a shocker."

"Meh, I think her and Balthier are together. Don't wanna mess with that guy."

"True enough." Vaan suddenly remembered the boy. "What about Vaan? Is he okay?"

"Seems to be." Prompto answered. "He was still unconscious when I talked with Balthier, last. I just jumped over here to check on you."

"Then let's go…" Noct rose to his feet. "We should probably all stick together here."

Prompto and Noctis slowly walked out of the cell and made their way over to Balthier and Vaan, avoiding eye contact with any prisoner they came across. When they arrived, Vaan was awake and already walking around.

"Noct!" Vaan cheered. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine." Noct answered. "What about you? You took a nasty blow to the head back there."

"I'll be fine." Vaan rubbed his head. "If Imma be a sky pirate, I gotta learn to take a beating now and then." Balthier looked at him doubtfully and laughed to himself.

"What about you?" growled Noctis.

"Ah, the Prince is worried about little ol' me, eh?" Balthier smiled.

"Not really." Noctis crossed his arms. "But with you being a Pirate, I figure you're used to this kind of situation. So, what's the plan?"

"Nothing, at the moment." Balthier answered. "My partner, Fran, is currently en route to find us a way out. That bull you call 'Gladio' is currently accompanying her."

"So we just wait…" Vaan slowly walked out of the cell.

"Hey, don't go wandering too far off!" Noctis ordered. "We need to stick together!" Vaan seemed to ignore his request and continued inward. With a heavy sigh, Noctis ran after him with Prompto quickly trotting behind. Balther stood and sighed, placing his hands on his hips.

Vaan and Noctis looked at all of the solemn faces of the men and women there. They came to a watering hole where many of the prisoners were slurping up the dirty water.

"This is definatly not Eos…" Prompto muttered. "This is like, Medieval or something!"

"What was your first clue?" laughed Noctis. "I just wanna know how to get out of here so we can find Specs."

"Right…" Prompto sighed heavily. "I could sure use some of his cooking right about now."

They followed Vaan into a large room with a collisseum-like structure in the center. A giant staircase leading to a set of heavy doors was to their left. Noctis wondered if they actually pitted prisoners against each other for entertainment here. If that was the case, the three of them should keep their noses down in this place. With their powers stripped from them, they were not as suited for battle here as they were in Eos.

"W-what do you think they use that pit for?" shuddered Prompto.

"I don't know…" Vaan went to sneak in closer but a scream from above stopped him. The three looked up and witnessed a red bangaa fall from the floor above them. He smacked into the ground but still managed to stay conscious. The bangaa rolled over and found Vaan with his friends.

"S-save me!" he muttered. Another noise came from above as two pig-like creatures, called Seeq, jumped from the same floor to chase the bangaa. The poor creature was already battered and broken. It appeared to Noctis that the seeq were attempting to murder the creature.

"We gotta stop this!" Noctis blurted out. "They're gonna kill him!"

"Us against _them_?" Prompto hesitated.

"I'm gonna try!" Vaan charged in as the bangaa attempted to flee. Unfortunately, Vaan could not make it in time and the two seeq caught up to the escaping creature. They began to beat upon him and just as Vaan, Noctis, and Prompto ran up to them with a shout, the blue seeq landed the killing blow to the head of the red bangaa. He lay at their feet, blood seeping from his mouth and wounds.

"H-he was defenseless…" Vaan took a step back as the two seeq now looked at the three samples of fresh meat.

"Uh…Noct…" Prompto backed up while grabbing Noctis's arm.

"Run!" Noctis ordered. As they turned, a third seeq jumped down and with one swipe of his club, knocked all three unconscious. They awoke in the arena with the three seeq dragging each of them into the center.

"Get off!" Noctis kicked the hoof-like hand of the seeq dragging him and rolled over to push himself onto his feet. Just as he did so, the four gates allowing entry and escape closed around them. Prompto and Vaan now came to as well and joined Noctis as he backed against the stone wall. The seeq began to laugh and chortle at their new prey. Other prisoners gathered around to watch the drama unfold. Noctis grew ill with this form of entertainment and wished form this nightmare to end. As the seeq drew in closer, Noctis prayed for Gladio to return, but another voice was heard.

"Something stinks in here all right! I've changed my mind…this is no dungeon; it's a sty." Noctis looked up to see Balthier standing above them behind the fence. Although he hated to admit it, he was filled with relief to see the pirate. The seeq growled and roared at Balthier, but Noctis could not make out any words. Balthier, however, seemed to understand them.

"I said ' _you're'_ the one that stinks, Hamshanks! Hear me now?!" Balthier cracked his knuckles before leaping over the fence and landing in front of the trio. "You boys all right?"

"Y-yeah…" Prompto muttered.

"Time to man-up." Balthier took a stance. "We'll have to get our hands a bit dirty."

"Glad to." Noctis joined the pirate and together, the four engaged the three seeq in an all-out brawl. Noctis and Prompto joined Vaan in taking out the red seeq while Balthier busied himself with the other two. When Balthier looked to be cornered, however, Noctis rushed in to lend him a hand. Noctis climbed up the back of the blue seeq and with a quick leap and twist of his body, Noctis landed a heavy kick to the seeq's face, causing him to stumble and fall to the side.

"Fancy moves, there." Balthier wiped his chin with his wrist.

"You're not so bad yourself, Pirate." Noctis huffed. "When this is over, remind me to thank you."

"Thank me when we breathe free air once more." Balthier ducked to dodge a punch from the other seeq and countered with a strong uppercut that knocked the seeq onto its back. Balthier finished it off by jumping from its belly and delivering a final downward punch to the face. As the blue seeq rose it its feet, Noctis called out for Prompto. The blonde gunman quickly grabbed Vaan and slid underneath their attacking seeq's feet and raced to the prince. Prompto released Vaan as Noctis planted himself as a ramp for Prompto.

"Do it, Blondie!" Noctis smirked.

"You got it!" Prompto ran onto Noctis's back and used his shoulders to propel himself high enough to shove his boot into the blue seeq's head. As he struggled to get up, Vaan rushed in and landed the finishing blow. All that was left was the last seeq, who now stood terrified that such small creatures could take down two seeq.

"Time to bring home the bacon!" smirked Noctis.

Together, the four charged and quickly finished off the last seeq. Just as he went down, there came a noise from the set of heavy doors above. The four watched as a small squadron of Imperial soldiers marched in and formed two lines on either side of the main staircase and a single line going down the two branching stairs. Balthier quickly motioned the three to join him up against the wall and observe the matter out of sight.

The commanding officer raced down to the platform housing the two branching staircases and observed the arena. He noticed the three unconscious seeq but heeded it not. He turned and motioned a figure to come down and join him. Balthier growled as the figures came into light.

"W-who is that?" asked Prompto as a green bangaa shoved the officer aside to observe the aftermath himself.

"Great…they just don't give up do they?" Balthier hung his head. "He's one I've had on my tail for quite a few years now and I dare say he's quite the nuisance."

"A bounty hunter?" asked Noctis.

"More torturer than hunter…" Balthier sighed. "He's a violent lot that wants nothing more than to see me in chains and his coin purse heavy in exchange."

"So…we should avoid him, then?" asked Vaan.

"S-sounds like a plan to me!" Prompto muttered.

"Wait!" Noctis noticed that the female bangaa with them wore a familiar cloth around her wrist. It was a dark purple with a leopard print. Rage began to fill within him and his voice shook. "That son of a bitch!"

"What is it?" asked Prompto trying to calm Noctis down.

"Her!" Noctis pointed. "They've got Ignis!" Prompto looked and noticed the bangaa's wrist band as well.

"Iggy…" Prompto's grip on Noctis began to go limp. Of all the creatures Ignis could encounter, he came across the lot that even Balthier refused to engage in battle? How could they get his whereabouts from them without incident?

"Now is looking like a good time for us to leave…" Balthier muttered. There was a slight clash behind them. They turned to find Fran and Gladio standing at the gate. There was an opening at the bottom big enough to crawl through. When they were reunited, Noctis looked to Gladio.

"Those bangaa!" he began. "They've got Specs!"

"What?!" Gladio stared at him wide eyed. "Are you sure?!"

"Look!" Noctis pointed to the female. "She's got a piece of his shirt wrapped around her wrist like a damn bracelet!"

"Calm down, Noct." Gladio placed his hands on the Prince's shoulders. "That's great that you found that, but we need to help ourselves before we can save Iggy. We can't fight them now without weapons and we need to get out of here."

"You found a way?" smiled Vaan.

"Through the oubliette, there is a way out." Began Fran. "Only…"

"Only you sense the Mist." Sighed Balthier. "Then, we'll need those weapons."

"We came across the room where they keep them." Gladio crossed his arms. "The passage is easy enough; it's beyond that point where things get tricky."

"Glad to hear it." Balthier smirked. "You've proven quite useful, Sir Gladio. Perhaps I'll feel obliged to return the favor someday." Gladio huffed at the pirate's remark.

"What did you call me?!" roared the officer. The group snapped out of their focus and looked to the leader bangaa. "Say that again!"

"What? Ye couldn't hear?" growled the bangaa. "I merely said that the lot of you are incompetent fools! If you've the Sky Pirate in your hands, then, where is he?"

"You'd have done better, Ba'Gamnan?" scoffed the officer. "By your own words, it was the Imperial army that caught this Sky Pirate of yours! We've done your job for you, without acquiring the assistance of filthy head-hunters! The Empire will restore order, here!"

Ba'Gamnan played with the flaps on his head until the officer had finished. When he had, he huffed at the officer. "Eh? What's that ye say now? Maybe I'll wet my blade on _you_ before I kill Balthier!"

"That's enough, Ba'Gamnan!" A deep, booming voice, echoed from atop the staircase. The two seemed to quake as another figure stepped from the shadows. This man was armored beyond those that stood before him. His armor was gallant and worthy of admiration. His helmet was horned like a proud bull and his black cape fluttered as he slowly walked down the staircase, the Imperial emblem slowing with pride upon it.

"A judge!" Fran hissed.

"Judge?" Vaan asked.

"The self-proclaimed guardians of Law and Order in Archadia." Balthier spoke with disdain. "They're the elite guard of House Solidor, which effectively makes them Commanders of the Imperial Army." Balthier's face grew dark. "If you ask me, they're more Executioners than Judges. Not a friendly lot at any rate…what are they doing here?"

The judge met the two on the platform and stood tall against Ba'Gamnan. "The Empire is willing to overlook race for his more talented servants. However, those that do not show respect will receive none in kind."

"But Your Honor-!" Ba'Gamnan argued.

"You travel freely through our lands because the Emperor wills it. Am I correct?"

Ba'Gamnan looked to struggle for his words, but could only wave off the judge. The Judge turned to his officer and followed him down the stairs as two imperial magi followed closely behind.

"Where is the captain?" asked the judge.

"We have him in Solitary, Your Honor." Answered the officer. "We're ready to begin our interrogation."

Ba'Gamnan tried to argue once more but the judge, without turning back, raised his hand. "This does not concern you, Bounty Hunter."

Enraged, Ba'Gamnan turned to his crew with a shout. "Bah! He's around 'ere somewhere! Find him!"

"Time for the hare to follow the fox." Balthier sneered.

"Wait, we're going to _follow_ that guy?" asked Prompto.

"Seriously?" asked Vaan.

"The magicks binding the door to the oubliette are quite strong." Fran admitted. "Too strong, even for my talents."

"That's why we'll get _them_ to open it for us." Balthier winked as he passed Fran.

"He's serious?!" Noctis scoffed.

Vaan agreed with Noctis's doubt. "How is going deeper into this place goin to-"

"What's wrong?" Balthier interrupted. "You don't trust her? Viera's noses are sharp. If she says there's a way out, there's a way out."

"It's the only way." Gladio shook his head. He noticed the injuries on Noctis and Prompto. "What the hell happened to you two?"

"It's a long story." Prompto laughed.

The three followed the pirates as they trotted behind the Judge and his retinue through a series of corridors and passage ways. Gladio led the group to the armory where their weapons were being kept. Gladio equipped his giant sword, Vaan and Noctis grabbed a shield and short sword, Prompto picked up a spare rifle along with a cross bow and some ammo for both, Balthier grabbed his gun, and Fran her bow and arrows. They continued their trek deeper into the dungeon, being extra careful not to get caught. At last, they arrived at the oubliette and hid while the Imperial magi worked their magick on the door. The vine-like relief on the door now animated as if they were alive as they unbound the door. When the vines vanished, the group of Imperials walked through the door. The group of escapees soon followed and ducked as they came to a ledge looking over a very large and dark casam. A small cadge hung just beyond the ledge over the abyss. The cage held within it a man. He was very thin, but looked to have been quite muscular at one point. His hair on both his head and face was overgrown and unkempt. A long scar was over his left eye as he hovered via the chains binding him.

"Who do you suppose that is?" whispered Noctis.

"No idea." Gladio answered. "A prisoner of war, maybe?"

"Quiet!" Balthier barked. The group listened closely.

The judge removed his helmet, but the group could not see his true identity. "You have grown very thin, Basch." Vaan rushed forward and stopped next to Noctis. He seemed surprised and angry.

"Less than a shadow…Less than a man." The judge continued. "Sentenced to death and yet you live. Why?"

Without looking up, the man called Basch answered. "To silence Ondore. How many times must I say it?"

"Is that all?" asked the judge.

"Why not ask Vayne himself?!" growled Basch. "Is he not one of your masters?"

The judge growled at this snap from the prisoner. Brushing off this insult, he continued. "We've caught a leader of the insurgence. She is being brought from Rabenastre. The woman Amalia. Who could that be?"

The woman's name seemed to stir something within Basch. Noct and the others were shocked to hear her name as well.

"She's still safe?!" whispered Vaan.

"By the looks of these Imperials, I assume not for long." Sighed Gladio. "She's a tough one, though. She can take care of herself." The group agreed and continued to listen in on the interrogation.

"Such a faithful hound to cling to a fallen kingdom." Scoffed the judge.

"Better than throwing it away!" Basch growled back.

The judge brushed off this insult once more by casually placing his helmet back over his head. "Throwing it away? As you threw away _our_ homeland?"

In strict silence, the judge turned and walked away from the prisoner. When the coast was clear, Balthier and the others walked forward and closer to the ledge.

"Whose there?" asked Basch.

"This the place?" asked Balthier, ignoring the prisoner.

"The Mist is flowing through this room." Fran answered. "It must be going somewhere."

"You're no Imperials!" Basch tried again. "Please, you must get me out!"

"It's against my policy to speak with the dead!" Balthier barked. "Especially when they happen to be Kingslayers." Noct and the others turned to Basch in shock.

"I did not kill him!" Basch defended.

"Is that so? Well, glad to hear it." Balthier remarked.

Basch desperately turned to Vaan. "Please! Get me out! For the sake of Dalmasca!" Vaan flew into a fit of rage and jumped onto the cage.

"Dalmasca?!" he roared. "What do you care about Dalmasca?! Everything that's happened is because of you! Everyone that's died! Every single one!" Vaan now showed great sorrow. "Even my brother…" With tears flowing from his eyes, his rage returned. "You killed my brother!"

"Quiet!" Balthier ordered. "The guards will hear!"

"Vaan!" Gladio shouted but it was too late. A door could be heard opening along with the clanging of approaching armor.

Fran turned to her left and found a lever. "I'm dropping it!" With a strong kick, she thrust the lever down causing both Vaan and the cage to plummet down into the abyss. Fran quickly jumped onto the chain with Gladio throwing Noctis and Prompto onto it as well. He soon followed and with a heavy sigh, Balthier leapt muttering, "Pirates, without a sky…"

Noctis woke up with a start. Rubble created a large wall on his right while all his friends stood on his left.

"You all right?" asked Gladio.

"Where are we?" asked Noctis as he climbed onto his feet.

"The basement of the place, by the look of it." Gladio answered. "That was one hell of a fall. I'm surprised we made it."

"Uh oh!" Prompto turned to see Vaan charge in on Basch. Balthier was far more quick, though, and pulled Vaan away from him.

"Spare us your quiddities!" Balthier growled.

"But he's a-"

"A traitor, I know!" Balthier growled. "Stay here and fight, if you want." He turned his attention to Basch. "If you can walk, let's go."

"You're taking him with us?!" Vaan objected.

"We could use another sword arm." Balthier answered.

"And you have it." Basch stood.

"Good, let's get going, then." Gladio shouldered his weapon and the group of seven walked through the mine. Together, they fast countless monsters, allowing Noctis and his crew to quickly grow accustomed to fighting with these primitive weapons. By the time they reached a resting point, they were almost back to fighting as they did on Eos. At the resting point, there was a soldier's cadaver laying on the middle of a set of tracks. As Basch reluctantly donned the man's armor and his weapons, Fran muttered to her partner, "The Mist seethes."

"It reeks." Balthier commented. "Something's close."

Basch placed a hand on the dead man's still chest and closed his eyes in silent prayer; thanking the man and wishing him peace. As he stood, Basch gave his 'new' rusted blade a few swings.

"Nice moves, there, Captain." Balthier commented.

"You mean traitor." Vaan growled.

"So they say…" Balthier crossed his arms, his opinion of Basch having changed since they began this escapade. "But I didn't see him kill anyone."

"My brother did…" Vaan glared at Basch and took a seat next to Noctis.

"Reks…" Basch seemed to remember Vaan's brother fondly. Noctis was now unsure what to make of this man. Was he friend or foe?

"He said he had a brother two years younger…." Basch made a small smile. "I see…he meant you. You're brother…what became of him-"

"He's dead!" Vaan hissed. Prompto jumped at the outburst.

"I am sorry…" Basch looked down in mourning.

"It was you who killed him!" Vaan stood in anger. Noctis stood with him and placed his hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"I give you my word; that was not the way of it." Basch defended. "I led our battalion into the castle, knowing full well that my duty was to rescue King Raminas…but I wanted to ensure Reks's safety to bring him back home. Reks stayed behind to stop an Imperial squad from tailing us. Thanks to him, we were able to make it to the throne room, but we were too late. The Empire had been waiting for us. They were led by my twin brother, who was dressed to my likeness. They captured us, and set us up to have it appear as though we had betrayed Dalmasca and killed King Raminas in retaliation of the surrender." Noctis began to sway back and forth. He felt sick to his stomach. This all sounded similar as to what happened to his own father. The surrender, the treaty signing…his father's death the day of…it was all so similar.

"A twin brother…fancy that." Balthier spoke. "It all fits, I'll give you that…and he did look like you."

"I don't believe you." Vaan grumbled.

"Of course not…" Basch looked down in sadness. "It was my fault that Reks was there." Basch looked down in guilt. "I am sorry."

"My brother, he trusted you…" Vaan began. "He trusted you and he lost everything. How can I believe you?"

"Not me, then." Basch stood. "Believe in your brother. He was a fine soldier. He fought to the last to protect his homeland. No, surely, he fought to protect his brother."

Vaan whipped around in a rage. "You don't know anything!"

Balthier had enough of this chatter and stepped in between. "Believe what you want to! Whatever it takes to make you happy." Balthier turned to Basch. "What's done is done." He walked on ahead with Fran, leaving Vaan and Basch with Noctis and his companions.

"Some heavy stuff…" Gladio crossed his arms.

"For sure." Prompto agreed.

"I believe him." Noctis stood.

"What gave you a change of heart?" laughed Gladio.

"Just a feeling, I guess." Noctis looked down at his hand.

"I am glad to have at least one ally." Basch laughed as he walked toward them. "However, even if you did not believe a word I have said, I would not hold it against you."

"We're on nobody's side, here." Gladio answered. "We just want to get out of here."

"We have a common goal, then." Basch nodded. "Tell me, what awaits you on the outside?"

"A friend." Noctis answered. "He was kidnapped by a group of those bangaa creatures."

"I see." Basch nodded. "So, you seek to rescue him."

"That's the plan." Prompto chimed in.

"Then allow me this favor." Basch smiled. "Aid in my quest to Rabenastre, and I shall do what I can to help you and your friend."

"What do you think, Noct?" asked Prompto.

"We'd appreciate it." Noctis smiled. "I doubt we'll have much help from the Pirates."

"True enough." Agreed Gladio. "Fine, we'll help you out."

"So it is agreed." Bash extended his hand to Noctis. "I am Captain Basch Fon Ronsenburg."

"Noctis Lucis Caelum."

"I'm Prompto Argentum."

"Gladiolus Amicitia. Just call me Gladio."

"A grand pleasure to be sure." Basch smiled. "Now, let us catch up to our Pirate companions."

The group caught up to the three and continued onward through the caves and tunnels. At last, they came to a large, round room, with a giant spider-like creature. Fran called it a Mimic Queen, laying eggs that quickly hatched into smaller spiderlings. With the seven of them together, they made quick work of the spiders and turned their attention to the queen. Fran unleashed an arrow into her lower abdomen with Balthier and Prompto following quickly to detach it from her body, preventing her from laying eggs. Basch and Gladio worked on her legs and finished with meeting at her front. They both took a stance, allowing Noctis and Vaan to jump from their backs and land a double death blow to the queen. Her lifeless body slammed against a weak bearing wall, causing a cave in. The group noticed a light down one of the tunnels and quickly made for the exit. They all jumped out just as the tunnel collapsed. The sunlight burned their eyes as the hot desert air burned their skin, but it was very much welcomed.

"Ah!" Basch took in a deep breath. "To think Dalmascan air can taste so sweet."

"Where are we?" asked Vaan.

"The Eastersand, by the look of it." Balthier answered. "Let's back to Rabenastre before we shrivel up. By your leave, Captain."

"Yes, the hour of my return is over late." Basch smiled. "The people may hate me, but that does not free me of my charge."

"Your charge?" asked Prompto.

"To protect Dalmasca and her people." Basch smiled.

The group made ready and began their march through the Eastersand. They soon found themselves within a canyon. Thanks to Balthier, Basch, and Fran's sense of direction, they were able to navigate through it without incident. One spot, however, caught Vaan's eye.

"What's that over there?" Vaan pointed to a strange looking object down one of the pathways. The group walked up to it and found a spear that was cut in half. Two daggers were strewn about as well as dried blood and pieces of shrapnel from rifle ammo.

"There was a struggle here." Basch stated. Basch walked to a section of leather appearing out of the sand. He pulled on it to reveal a jacket that looked incredibly familiar to Noctis and the others. Noct raced over and ripped the jacket from Basch.

"That's Iggy's jacket!" Prompto shouted.

"An abduction?" Balthier crossed his arms.

"It's Ba'Gamnan's work." Fran stated. "The pole arm states as much."

Balthier lifted the end with the blade and examined the section that was cut. "That's his handy work, all right."

"It is recent, but not fresh." Fran spoke again. "There is a scent of toxin still in the air. Ba'Gamnan likely seeks to sell him."

"The lengths that Bangaa seems to go for gil never ceases to amaze me." Balthier shook his head.

"The Mist seems to trail to Rabenastre." Fran pointed down the pathway.

"You keep mentioning Mist." Gladio stepped forward. "What do you mean, exactly?"

"A powerful force that seeks in the advancement of magicks." Fran answered. "A strange Mist surrounds you all, of the like I've not seen."

"So, you can sense Ignis?" asked Prompto.

"It is weak…but yes." Fran muttered. "If we do not hurry, his trail will be lost."

"Let's get home, then!" Vaan rushed forward. "Come on!"

Noctis gripped Ignis's coat tightly. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he looked about the area. What hell was Ignis going through? A hand snapped Noctis out of his sorrow and he turned to see Basch's friendly face. "Worry not." He smiled. "If your friend is as tough as you all, I do not fear his passing has come."

"Basch is right." Gladio smiled. "No way Iggy is one to give into a bunch of creeps like that. He can take care of himself."

"R-right…" Noctis kept Ignis's jacket close to him as they continued onward. When they finally made it out of the canyon, they could see the city in the distance. They were almost there.

Finally, they arrived at the city gates at midday. Basch turned to the group.

"I thank you."

"I'd avoid crowds if I were you." Balthier warned. "In this town you're still a traitor, you know."

"The Resistance will surely find me soon." Basch heeded. He turned his gaze to Vaan. "Fates Will we meet again. I would pay my respects to your brother." Basch turned to Noctis and his friends. "Noctis, I will do what I can to aid in your quest for your friend. I shall inform the resistance to keep all ears open."

"Thanks." Noctis nodded. "I assume the resistance won't recognize you with us haning around."

"I suppose not." Laughed Basch. "Once they find me, I shall look for you. I must say, you will be easy to find."

"Yeah, I guess." Noctis laughed as they all looked at their attire. "You take care, out there." Noctis waved.

"You're all fugitives now too." Balthier warned. "Stay low for a while."

"Got it." Prompto nodded.

"Lowtown would be a good place for you." Vaan smiled. "The gate is just over that way."

Balthier and Fran began to walk toward the main gate. "What about the stone?" Vaan asked.

"Do as you like." Balthier answered. "That stone is ill favored."

"We feel regret." Fran stated. "We sought the stone and found ourselves only worry."

"You offering it?" Balthier asked.

"I said it's mine!" Vaan growled.

"Then, why'd you ask?" Balthier growled. "Our regards to your girl."

"We stay in Rabenastre a while." Fran smiled as she followed her partner.

"Guess we'd better get going too." Gladio stretched.

"Actually, I'd like to find Penelo, too." Said Noctis. "We have a lot to thank her for."

"True, she did point us in the right direction and get us out of the desert." Prompto crossed his arms.

"Yeah." Gladio laughed. "Things happened so fast, we didn't really have the chance to thank her properly."

"Then, let's go find her!" smiled Vaan. "I gotta show her what I got!"

The trio followed Vaan back to the sundries shop where Vaan's good friend Kytes was running the show.

"Vaan!" He cheered. "Is that you? I heard you got took off to Nalbina!"

"The Imperials will need more than a dungeon to stop me." Vaan scoffed.

"You broke out of a dungeon?! Cool!" Kytes stared in awe.

"Keep it down, would you?!" Vaan whispered. "Look, I want to show something to  
Penelo. Do you know where she is?"

"Nope!" Kytes shook his head. "Haven't seen her all day. Migello took off in a bit of a hurry a while ago so I'm stuck running things until he gets back."

"So much for my big welcome…I guess everybody's busy."

"Hey Vaan." A thought suddenly struck Noctis. "Why don't we see that Dalan guy? He might know where she is. We might also learn more about Ignis."

"Good idea, Noct." Vaan smiled. "See ya, Kytes!"

They group walked to Lowtown to visit the strange hermit. Along the way, Vaan looked at his new stone. "Hey, Noct?"

"Yeah?"

"No you think…I can trust Basch?"

Noctis thought long and hard about it. "Well, I don't know much about what happened between you two…but he seems like a pretty okay guy."

"His Honor sure seemed well enough intact." Gladio added. "I'm beginning to think he was telling the truth."

"Yeah, me too." Prompto added. "It's strange, that stuff about evil twin brothers is like something out of a soap opera."

"What's a 'soap opera?'" asked Vaan.

"Nothing." Prompto laughed. "You wouldn't get it. It's a thing from home."

"What Prompto is trying to say is that we don't think you have anything to worry about with Basch." Noctis recovered. "He's a good guy. Give him a chance."

"I guess…"

They finally arrived at Old Dalan's in Lowtown after a while of walking through the streets. Noctis and Vaan entered the small house, leaving Gladio and Prompto outside once more.

"Ah! Young Vaan and Noctis!" smiled Old Dalan. "Heard you got taken off to Nalbina!"

"And we broke outta there as fast as we could." Laughed Vaan. "I managed to take this back from them!" Vaan flashed the stone to Dalan. "My, my! Quite the treasure you've got there."

"I was hoping to show it to Penelo but I can't find her anywhere." Vaan sighed. "Do you think you can keep and eye out for her?"

"Of course, my boy!" Old Dalan turned to Noctis. "I assume you'd like information about that friend of yours?"

"If you have anything new." Noctis answered.

"Unfortunetly, no new developments have been made." Dalan huffed. "However, I'll continue my surveillance…but in exchange, I would like you both to make a delivery for me."

"What is it?" Vaan asked.

"I need you both to deliver this sword to a man by the name of Azelas." Dalan pulled out a beautiful and intricate blade.

"T-that's a sword of the Old Order!" Vaan gasped.

"Deliver it to Azelas and no other!" Dalan warned.

"Will do." Vaan took the blade. "Thanks, Dalan."

Vaan and Noctis joined the other two and marched deeper into Lowtown to the destination Old Dalan located. When they arrived, they were greeted by two armed men. Gladio was quick to stand next to both Vaan and Noctis.

"This is no place for kids!" growled one of the guards. "Beat it!"

"We're delivering something to someone by the name of Azelas." Gladio crossed his arms. His girth seemed to intimidate them.

"You joinin' the resistance or something?" asked the other guard.

"Maybe." Gladio smiled. "It depends on how this goes."

"Let them in." came a familiar voice. The two waved them through and they arrived at a room where a group of humes were in the midst of conversation.

"Then, what do you make of Ondore's proclamation?! Did they fool even the marquis?!"

"What if a judge killed the king?! That would explain everything, wouldn't it?"

"In that case, the Captain would be brother to a judge! How are we to trust such a man?"

Basch suddenly came forth from another room, fully groomed with a well-trimmed beard, a red vest, and more appropriate traveling attire.

"Now there's the Basch that I remember." Smiled a man in full armor. He had a similarly trimmed beard and head of hair, but it was brown.

"Then, will you once again fight at my side?" asked Basch.

"His word alone convinces me of nothing!" roared one of the soldiers.

"I'd take his word over that of a mouthpiece Marquis!"

"In that case you name Reks a liar with him."

Vaan charged forward amidst the group of men. "My brother was no liar!"

"Just the opposite." Basch supported. "Reks was the witness they needed. They had to make it appear as though I killed the King – Reks bears no blame. The fates have willed it."

"So, this is Reks's brother." The man Basch spoke with came forward and ripped the sword from the boy. Noctis tried to rush to Vaan's defense but Gladio held him back.

"Your words may convince a child such as this, but they weight far to lightly on the scales for my taste." He stared down Basch. "Our paths will remain separate."

"Do you not think Amalia worth saving?" Basch asked.

The man seemed hurt at the accusation. "I hold mens' lives in my hands. I must see foes in every shadow. The night we moved against Vayne, he knew. I will not chance such disadvantage again."

"Then what will you do?!" barked Basch. "Hold me here in chains?" The two glared at each other for a short while. The other sighed heavily and threw the sword to Basch. "Some things never change…do they?" Basch smiled.

"Hear me, Basch." The man wanred. "Your cage may have no bars but it is a cage. The eyes of the Resistance ever watch unblinking."

"Let them watch." Basch scoffed. "I know something of cages."

"And I hold no promises for this man called 'Ignis.'" The man added. "The fate of Dalmasca comes well before the fate of a single man."

"Very well." Basch smirked. "However, Dalmasca's fate may very well fall to the fate of one."

The group exited the room and made it to the square. "I had hoped we'd meet again, Vaan." Smiled Basch. "And, I am sorry, Noctis. But the Resistance seems to have little interest of our search and rescue endeavor."

"It's fine." Growled Noctis. "At least you tried. We know who has him. If we find Ba'Gamnan, we can go from there."

"Very well." Basch smiled. "I must find Amalia, as well. Our quests are similar it seems."

"That's right!" Vaan chimed in. "Amalia's in the Resistance."

"You two have met?" asked Basch.

"Yeah, just before we were sent off to Nalbina." Vaan laughed. "I've known nicer people."

"Our paths keep crossing, yours and mine." Basch smiled. "It's more than just coincidence."

"It's annoying." Vaan smiled.

"I am sorry." Basch laughed. "Allow me one last annoyance. I need you to take me to Balthier. Even caged birds need wings."

"Fine, but this makes us even." Vaan marched forward.

"Even?"

"For Nalbina." Vaan answered. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"I'll find it 'even' when all has been returned." Smiled Basch. "You aided me, so I will help you find your friend."

"We gotta bug Balthier, again?!" sighed Prompto. "I can't make heads or tails of that guy!"

"What did you expect from pirates?" laughed Gladio.

"Balthier doesn't seem like your typical Pirate, though…" Noctis noted. "Let's just ask anyway."

They followed Vaan to the bar at the outside level of the city. As they were about to enter, Basch gazed at the small children running around the city.

"A lot of kids got orphaned after the war." Vaan explained to both him and Noctis. "Mine…mine already died before that. The plague took them both."

"I am sorry." Basch spoke sadly.

"Damn…" Gladio growled, such a small child to lose both parents so soon.

"It's alright…I lived with Penelo and her family." Vaan answered. "But…then the war came."

"I'm sorry." Basch apologized again.

"You don't have to keep apologizing." Vaan stated. "Really, it's all right. I know now. You didn't kill my brother…it was the Empire. My brother trusted you…and he was right."

"At-a-boy." Smiled Gladio.

"Glad he finally came around." Smiled Noctis.

"Yeah." Prompto sniffed. "It's so heartwarming."

The group entered the bar and Vaan looked to see his blue bangaa caretaker arguing with Balthier and Fran. "Migello?!" He raced up and the group followed him to catch the end of his conversation.

"As I said, a misunderstanding!" growled Balthier.

"'Misunderstanding?!" Migello growled. "What I'm understanding is that they took Penelo because of _you_!"

"What?!" gasped Vaan and Prompto.

"Oh, Vaan!" Migello sighed with despair. "They've taken Penelo! There was a note! A note for this 'Balthier'! 'Come to the Bhujerba mines' it said!"

"It's Ba'Gamnan, he was in Nalbina." Stated Fran.

"If anything were to happen to that sweet child, well, I have her parents' memory to consider!" Migello spoke. "You're going to her aid and that's that! It's what you sky pirates do, isn't it?"

"I don't respond well to orders." Balthier glared at the old bangaa. "You do know that the Imperial fleet is massing at Bhujerba."

"Fine, then I'll go!" Vaan barked. "You at least have an airship, don't you? Just get me there and I'll find her myself!"

"I'll join you." Basch came forward. "I have business there as well."

"An audience with the Marquis by chance?" Balthier sneered.

"We're going too!" Noctis charged in. "That bastard has Ignis and I'll be damned if I let him slip through again! He got lucky last time but now we're armed and ready."

"Ya got that right!" Prompto smiled. "Come on, Balthier!"

"Balthier, just take us there and this is yours!" Vaan pulled out his prized stone.

"The Gods are toying with us." Fran laughed.

"Bah!" Balthier grumpled. "Make yourselves ready. We leave soon. Meet me at the Aerodrome in one hour. I'd like to rid myself of this headache and obtain my handkerchief with as few tear soaks as possible."

With a small cheer from Vaan and Prompto, the large group followed the pirate to the aerodrome where he housed his magnificent airship, the Strahl, a ship that Balthier had stolen and modified over the years. As they took their seats, Vaan and Noctis looked to each other.

"We're not going to let Ba'Gamnan get away with this!" Noctis pulled out Ignis's jacked. "This time, we're taking back what was stolen from us."

"Right!" Vaan nodded.

With a thrust back in their seats, the Strahl blasted off from Rabenastre into the skies. They were finally off to Bhujerba, where Penelo and Ignis awaited them in the captivity of the brutal head hunters.

Hey there! This is my first fanfiction I've decided to make public so let me know what you all think! 3 chapters in already, woo! If you have any constructive criticism, let me know and I'll try and work them into future chapters. My writing seems more dialogue driven so I'll try and add more emotion in the future. Poor Ignis. :(


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Captivity and Rescue

Ignis awoke in a strangely lit cave. The veins within the rocky wall emitted the much needed light for him to see. As his vision came back to him, he found a young girl kneeling next to him using white magic to heal the wounds on his bare arm and side. His shirt had been torn revealing most of his left side under the chest from the rough handling. The air within the cave grew cold as his nerves came back to life as the narcotics lost effect.

"Please, live!" the girl muttered.

Ignis made a sound, unable to speak with the cloth over his mouth. His voice snapped her out of her concentration and she smiled wearily. "Thank goodness!" Her hands were bound with a large clasp but she managed to pull herself closer to Ignis's face so she could remove the gag. When she pulled it down to his neck, Ignis gasped and breathed in fresh air.

"Are you okay?" asked the young blonde girl.

"I am fine now." Ignis lay his head back down in relief. "Thank you, dear girl."

"Penelo." She smiled. "Tell me…are you Ignis?"

"What?" Ignis was shocked that she knew his name.

"I think I came across your friends in Giza." Penelo smiled. "They had that same symbol as you do." She pointed to the skull and cross bone patch on his jeans above his pocket.

"You've seen Noctis?" asked Ignis, his heart pumping. "Tell me, was he hurt? Are they okay?"

"They're all better off than we are." Penelo said sadly. "They were taken to Nalbina Prison…but I think they got out, otherwise I wouldn't be here…"

"What do you mean?" Ignis used his shoulders to sit up, difficult as it was with his ankles still bound and his arms still tied behind his back. "Surely, they don't mean to sell a child such as yourself into slavery, too?"

"I'm bait, I guess." Tears began to well up in her eyes. "They think I know this Balthier person. I only met him the once…with Vaan…before he was taken to Nalbina. Balthier gave me his handkerchief and that was it! That was the first and only time I met him! But, they won't believe me. Now they think I'll bring him to them."

"The beasts!" Ignis spat. He clenched his fists in rage. These monsters using a sweet child as a means to their own ends was sickening!

"He's a sky pirate!" Penelo now spoke out of frustration. "What makes them think he'll come for me?" Penelo hid her face in her hands as she tried to hide her weeping. "I miss Vaan!" Penelo thrust herself into Ignis and gripped the remnants of his shirt tightly as tears began to soak into the cloth and run down his exposed skin. "I want to go home! I want to see my friends! Why won't they believe me?"

Ignis sighed with great sympathy for the girl. His anger, however, never subsided. This girl helped him and he would return the favor in some way. "I'll not have a child be made into such a ruse." Ignis growled. "I'll make sure you have your freedom. They'll not have you too."

Penelo rose hersef from his body. "What about you?" she sobbed. "Noctis is looking for you."

"Exactly." Ignis smiled. "If he has escaped from this prison you speak of, then, I've no doubt Noct will seek me out." As much as he hated the idea of having Noctis in danger, it was Ignis's only hope of freedom.

"I'd give anything to see Vaan again…" Penelo smiled. "Thank you, Ignis…"

"Thank you, Penelo." Ignis smiled.

"For what?" She looked up and blinked curiously.

"Your white magic helped me come to." Ignis answered. "Most of my wounds have mended thanks to you."

"You're welcome." Penelo wiped her tears and the two whispered and tried to speak of better times, anything to escape their predicament. Ignis even felt compelled to tell of his origin and how they arrived in Ivalice.

"Noctis told me." Penelo smiled. "I knew your world was different…I just had no idea how different."

"Yes, well…" Ignis laughed. "It's far from Ivalice in terms of technological advancement. Many of our conveniences are of naught here."

"Is it hard?" asked Penelo, her heart heavy with worry. "Do you think Noctis will be okay?"

"I have my doubts." Ignis sighed. "But, he is not alone; _that_ I can take heart in."

"You have a lot of faith in them." Penelo smiled.

"Well, we've been through much together." Ignis leaned up against the rocky wall. "And we have much more to look forward to."

"I wish you all the best." Penelo smiled. "I hope you can return home." Ignis just sighed. Insomnia was currently under Nifilheim occupation…but once they returned they would be sure to take it back.

A locking sound came from the hatch ahead of them as Bwagi and Rinok clambered out with drugged food and drink for Ignis and a small loaf of bread for Penelo.

"Chow time, maggots." Growled Bwagi. "Don't want our bait to wither away."

"The big one's awake already?!" hissed Rinok. "Damn! That little sprite must know some magicks!"

"Don't go misbehavin', lass!" Bwagi grabbed Penelo by her pig-tail and pulled her up to her feet. "None of this magick business or things will get nasty for ye!"

"Away from that girl!" Ignis rolled to his knees and glared. "Leave her be!"

"What of it?!" Bwagi threw Penelo to the floor. "Ye want _your_ medicine, then?"

Rinok stepped over to Ignis and gripped him by his hair. "Open wide, handsome!"

"Don't eat it, Ignis!" Penelo cried with tears in her eyes.

It was no use. Rinok forced the laced bread and water into Ignis's stubborn maw and threw him to the ground. As he lay, Rinok gave him a swift and heavy kick in the stomach that almost made him vomit the forced food. He coughed as he tried to fight it.

"Ignis!" Penelo cried.

"None of yer magick, now!" Rinok ordered. "You leave him be or we'll give you a taste of his medicine!"

"What is goin' on up 'ere?!" Ba'Gamnan climbed up into the room. "You seeing to their feeding?"

"Aye, my brother." Rinok sneered. "Just gave the big one 'is medicine. The young one eats well enough."

"See that she does!" Ba'Gamnan growled. "Balthier's bait must be fresh."

"I keep trying to tell you!" Penelo pleaded. "I don't even know who Balthier is! I met him that one time and that's it!"

"Silence!" Ba'Gamnan slapped Penelo across the face to silence her.

"C-curse you!" Ignis growled, fighting the effects of the narcotics. His limbs that were once light grew into heavy burdens once more.

"Brother!" Gijuk's head came from the pit. "A message come from Rabenastre! The Strahl, she has set sail and with the three strangers in black no less!"

Ignis rose his head at word of this. "N-Noct?"

"Ha!" Ba-Gamnan chortled. "Barely know, was it? Yet at the chance he goes boundin' off fer you! How can that be, eh?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Penelo argued, hope rekindled in her heart.

"No matter!" Ba'Gamnan waved. "We'll soon have him in our snares; along with them three strangers. We need them alive!"

"Another tender beatin'" smiled Bwagi. "My specialty."

"There's no fun in it if we can't tease out a scream or two." Giggled Rinok. "I've much enjoyed this one, but new toys are always more fun."

The bangaa closed the hatch and locked it, leaving Penelo and Ignis to wallow in despair. Penelo began to cry once more as she watched Ignis struggle to stay conscious.

"Ignis!" She crawled over to him and lay his head on her lap.

"Fear not…Penelo." Ignis hummed, the fog in his mind swallowing him. "Vaan may be with them…You will be free. I will keep my promise…" Ignis slowly closed his eyes and fell victim to the narcotics once more. Penelo hugged him tightly as tears continued to stream down her face. Help was coming, but would Ba'Gamnan be too much for them?

Noctis and Prompto raced ahead into Bhujerba's Aerodrome to look around. The natives had a strange accent but they seemed friendly enough. The two stepped back as Imperial soldiers rushed in.

"Easy." Balthier coaxed the group. They waited patiently as the soldiers overlooked them among all of the passengers and pilots roaming about.

"No good." Said one. "He's not here."

"Keep searching!" ordered another. The group raced off past them and disappeared into the crowd.

"You're a dead man." Stated Balthier to Basch. "Remember that. And no names!"

They walked out of the aerodrome and onto the skywalk connecting the building to the main floating island. Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio raced to the side to look at the strange phenomenon.

"Incredible…" smiled Gladio in awe. "Who would have thought islands could fly?"

"Really!" Prompto pulled out his camera and snapped a few shots, completely forgetting that they were in a primitive world.

"Prompto!" Noctis roared.

"What was that?" asked Basch as he examined Prompto's strange trinket.

"Uh…" Prompto scrambled to find words.

"We'll explain later." Noctis gave in. "Let's just find the mines, then we'll explain everything."

"You're headed to the mines?" came the voice of a well-dressed, and well-mannered young boy. "Then, please, allow me to accompany you. I have an errand to attend to there."

"What manor of errand?" asked Basch, his eyes scanning the suspicious lad.

"What errand?" The boy walked forward. "I might ask the same of you."

Balthier took a long look at the boy. "Right, come on, then."

"What?" asked Vaan.

"Excellent!" smiled the boy.

"Do me a favor and stay where I can keep my eye on you?" asked Balthier in a parental manner. "Should be less trouble that way."

"For us both…" smiled the boy as he noticed more soldiers going into the aerodrome.

"So, what's your name?" asked Prompto.

"Oh-uh" the boy stammered. Gladio crossed his arms in suspicion. "I-I'm Lamont."

"Don't you worry, Lamont." Vaan smiled. "I don't know what's in that mine but, you're in good hands. Right Basch?" Vaan smiled as he walked over to Lamont. Balthier and Basch let out a heavy sigh, fearing their cover blown. When it was not, the group made their way through the sky city to the mines. As they did so, Vaan, Noctis, and Prompto conversed with their new party member. Gladio seemed suspicious at the boy's knowledge and he was not alone. Balthier kept a very keen eye on the boy as well throughout the trek. When they finally came to the mines, they descended the stairs and came to long hallway. A sound halted their advance and forced them all to find cover as a small group of figures made their way. It was a man in similar armor to the Judge in Nalbina, but his was gold in color. He walked with an older man who was guarded by two cat-like humanoids at his side along with a few Imperial soldiers. Noctis leaned in close to hear their conversation.

"You will forgive me for asking," began the judge. "but you are diverting the purest of the Magicite-"

"I can assure you," smiled the man. "That the magicite reaches Lord Vayne most discretely."

"Ha!" chided the Judge. "You wear your saddle well."

"Be that as it may," the man continued. "I have no intention of being bridled, Your Honor."

"Then you prefer the whip?" the Judge threatened. "Stubbornness will not only see you broken, Excellency, but Bhujerba as well." The group continued onwards out of the mine, allowing the group to come out of hiding once more. Lamont filled everyone in on who exactly passed them. Haliem Ondore, Marquis of Bhujerba, was supposed to be neutral in this battle, however, it appeared that he was more so sided with the Empire. This meant nothing to Noctis but he made sure to remember the Marquis's face. The mine was much like a giant maze. They fought through a myriad of bats and skeletons (much to Prompto's horror). When they finally arrived to an area with bare rock and glowing, blue, veins, Lamont raced forward and examined the walls carefully.

"Do you know what these veins are, Noctis?" asked Lamont.

"That Magicite the old guy is delivering?" Noctis guessed.

"The very same." Lamont smiled. "This is what I came here to see." The tunnel opened to a much larger chamber. Lamont raced forward to the other side of the chamber. He pulled a stone out of his pocket that was not unlike the stone they found back on Eos.

"Hey!" exclaimed Prompto. "That's-!"

"What is that?" Gladio asked as he covered Prompto's mouth.

"It's Nethicite." Answered Lamont. "Manufacted Nethicite."

"Nethicite?" asked Vaan.

"Unlike regular Magicite," Lamont continued. "Nethicite absorbs magical energy. This is the fruit of research into the manufacture of Nethicite. All at the hands of the Draklor Laboratory." Balthier glared at the boy at the mention of this. His supcions of the boy seemed to grow. Noctis eyed the boy closely as well as the Prirate.

Lamont ran his hand over the stone wall. "So, this is where they're getting their magicite…"

"Errand all attended to, then?" Blathier marched forward. Noctis and the others noticed the air about him changed to a more hostile note.

"Yes," answered Lamont, unaware of the approaching pirate. "I'll repay you shortly."

"No, you'll repay us now!" Balthier growled. "We've too much on our hands to go on holding yours!" Lamont turned and jumped against the wall at the sudden appearance of the pirate. "Where did you hear this fairy tale of Nethicite? What do you know of the Draklor Laboratories? And where did you get that sample you carry?" Lamont turned to escape but Balthier threw his arm in his way to stop him. "Tell me: who are you?!" Gladio took a step forward to keep the priate from harming the boy but a voice broke his concentration.

"You kept us waiting, Balthier!" The familiar voice growled from their left, deeper in the chamber. Ba'Gamnan finally made his appearance with his crew, and in Rinok's arms, she held the drugged and battered Ignis.

"Ignis!" shouted Noctis.

"Noct…" Ignis managed to smile, hearing the Prince's voice. "Thank the Gods…you're safe…"

"You slipped away in Nalbina!" Ba'Gamnan laughed. "We missed ya! First the Judge and strangers, and now this boy! The whole affair has the smell of money about it! I may have to wet my beak a little!"

"Keep your snout in a trough where it belongs!" hissed Balthier. "This thinking ill befits you, Ba'Gamnan! Now, free that man before I force your hand."

"Balthier…" Ba'Gamnan laughed haughtily. "Too long have I gone unpaid! I'll carve my bounty out of that boy and these strange friends of yours!" Rinok raised Ignis up so that his head leaned against hers as she laughed and caressed his neck.

"Let him go! Where's Penelo?!" roared Vaan, his fists clenched in rage at the sight of Penelo's captors. "We're taking them back!"

"The girl?!" laughed Ba'Gamnan. "You can blame this stranger! We lost 'er thanks to him!"

"We gave him quite the beatin' for helpin' her escape!" giggled Rinok. "But 'e's a tough one, puttin' up quite the fight in his current state. A man like this is almost too irresistible..if ye get my meaning." She ran her claws down to his bare side and began to rub her claw-like fingers between his stomach and side. Ignis grit his teeth, fighting the ticklish sensation. The last thing he desired was to give these savage brutes more satisfaction than what was already done.

"But, even a mountain has its weaknesses." Laughed Bwagi. "One threat toward gon' after the girl and he straightened 'imself out."

"Enough!" roared Noctis, trying to get Rinok to cease her torture. "Stop it! Leave him alone!"

"Mayhap we spill 'is guts, then?" laughed Gijuk. "That girl could have fetched us quite a bit o' gil!"

"If you lay another hand on him, I'll slice you all in two!" hissed Gladio as he readied his sword. Seeing Ignis handled in such a mannor was causing even the Shield to lose his cool.

"W-we can't take on all four of them, can we?!" Prompto shuddered. He stared at Ignis and wished Noctis had access to his ancestral weapons.

Ignis gathered enough strength to slam his head into Rinok's, causing her to release him. He fell to his knees and looked up toward his friends. "Noct!" he roared. "You all must flee! Leave me and leave this place!" Rinok straightened herself out and landed a massive kick into Ignis's side.

Lamont heeded Ignis's warning and threw his stone at Ba'Gamnan. The attack caused him to stumble, allowing Lamont and the others to start running away. Gladio was forced to pick up Noct and drag Prompto away before they were captured by the head hunters.

"Ignis!" cried Noctis.

"The time for rescue is not now!" huffed Basch.

"The Captain's right!" Balthier breathed. "We'll not be able to take them all! Fight who we must and leave the rest!"

"But what about Ignis?!" asked Vaan.

"He'll be fine." Stated Gladio, doubting his own words. "At the very least, we know Penelo escaped, thanks to him. Let's find her and go from there!"

They ran as fast as they could through many pathways and corridors until they knew that they were not being followed. When they were finally safe enough, the group stopped to catch their breath. Lamont, however, was far closer to the entrance of the mine by now. Noctis and Prompto sat down to catch their breath. Noctis slammed his fist into the ground with great frustration.

"Damnit!" he cursed. "Damnit! Damnit!" Tears flowed from his deep blue eyes. "We were so damn close!"

"I know, Noct." Gladio looked down with disappointment. "I wanted to save him too…"

"Then, why did you run?!" Noctis stood up in a fury. "Why did you make us leave him?! Did you even get a look at him?! How much longer do you think he can hold up to their sick games?!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Gladio boomed. Vaan and the others watched at the sudden outburst. "If it was just one or two of those things, yeah, I could have taken them on…" Gladio clenched his fists. "But you _need_ to understand that this isn't home! We're not in Lucis and you don't have your power! Tell me, how in the hell were you planning on saving him like that?!"

"I….I…" Noctis knelt down to the ground in defeat. "I don't know…" he weeped.

"Noct…" Prompto wrapped his arm around Noctis for comfort.

"Gladio is right, Noctis." Basch stepped forward. "Even if we fought, there would have been a chance that one of us would have suffered grave injury and Balthier captured. I have my doubts that your friend would have wanted to be saved if it meant the life of another."

Noctis looked to the ground knowing full well that they were right. Ignis would not have wanted to be saved that way. Fran suddenly let out an alarm, snapping him out of his despair.

"Someone comes!" She whispered. The group ran and hid from sight as a squad of soldiers ran past them, and quite a few of them. "A search patrol?" asked Basch curiously.

"More than likely after Ba'Gamnan." Balthier concluded. "Serves him right for threatening the boy…"

"What do you mean?" asked Vaan.

"If I'm right, we should be able to see just who 'Lamont' truly is." Balthier marched forward with haste. The group followed him back to the entrance where, indeed, Lamont was conversing with the Judge and Marquis Ondore.

"I am still surprised to see you about without your cortege, Lord Larsa." Spoke the Judge. "If what you say is true about this girl, we will fish out these Head Hunters. You should be more careful with these undesirables about." He moved aside to reveal Penelo. Vaan tried to jump out but Balthier quickly pulled him back.

"I told you: I was kidnapped!" Penelo argued. "There's still another in there who was trapped with me!"

"Silence!" ordered the Judge.

"If it is a crime to wonder on one's own…" spoke Lamont, now revealed as Larsa Solidor, Prince of Archadia. "Then I too am guilty." Larsa turned to Penelo with a smile, then to the Marquis. "Marquis, I assume your estate can accommodate another guest?"

"Why not?" Ondore smirked at the Judge.

"Judge Ghis," Larsa addressed. "I shall heed your counsel. I will not travel unaccompanied any longer." Larsa gently grabbed Penelo's hand and proceeded up the stone stairs. He remembered something and turned back to the Judge, "If you should find that man still in there, please, bring him forward and see that he is given proper care."

"Very well…" Judge Ghis nodded. He watched as Larsa and Penelo climbed up the stairs and out of sight. "That was unexpected."

"Indeed." Laughed Ondor. "In many ways, he's more like his father, than his brother."

"My Lord!" A soldier called from within the mine. The squad that had passed them before had returned with Ignis, now freed but seeming unconscious and a few more cuts and bruises; no doubt a punishment for attacking Rinok and allowing Penelo and the others to escape. It took everything Noctis had to not jump out and reclaim his dear friend.

"This must be the man Larsa spoke of." Ondore walked slowly up to Ignis and with his cane, lifted Ignis's chin to see into his eyes. His glasses were gone but cuts from where the lenses had shattered could be seen. Ignis was still heavily drugged and barely conscious. Ondore slowly lowered his cane and placed a gentle hand on Ignis's shoulder. "My dear boy, you have been through much. Gods willing, we will see you right again." He turned to Judge Ghis. "I assume the infirmary on the Leviathan has all the latest advancements in medical care?"

"But of course." Answered Judge Ghis. "At least, compared to that of your facilities here. If he is to remain in Lord Larsa's keeping, we shall take him into custody." Ghis turned to his men. "Take him to the medical wing on the Leviathan. When all is done, see that he is placed in a cell block until we can learn more from him.."

"Yes, sir!" said the commanding soldier. The squad carried Ignis up the stairs with Ghis and Ondore following closely behind. When all was clear, the group jumped out from hiding.

"Ignis…" sighed Prompto.

"It appears as though he may be in good hands for now." Assured Basch. "You can breathe easy. He is now out of harm's way."

"But, what about this Empire?" asked Noctis. "After all the crap they've done to your country, you still think he's safe?"

"I see no threat Ignis poses to the Empire." Answered Basch. "They may only hold him out of suspicion, but I feel Larsa will see he is kept from harm."

"And Penelo?" asked Vaan.

"Do not worry." Smiled Fran. "I believe he will treat her well."

"No one knows men like Fran does." Balthier smirked playfully.

"In any case, now is our chance to seek an audience with the Marquis." Suggested Basch.

"Indeed." Balthier crossed his arms. "If we were to raise a clammer that you are still alive, the people may believe the ruse and prove that the claims of your death were quite exaggerated."

"No problem!" smiled Vaan. "I can do it, easy!"

"You sure you're up for it?" asked Gladio.

"Leave it to me!" Vaan pounded his chest. "You guys wait here." Looking proud, Vaan trotted off into town on his quest.  
As they waited, Noctis sat with Gladio and Prompto as they tried to make sense of all that had happened. Balthier and Basch listened intently, as Gladio's comment about this location called "Lucis", aroused suspicion within them.

"So, Archadia is the Empire destroying everything, right?" asked Prompto. "But, we pose no threat, so Ignis shouldn't be in too much trouble."

"I hope so." Gladio crossed his arms. "I don't think Iggy can take much more interrogations."

"I just hope Larsa takes as good care of him as he seems to with Penelo." Sighed Noctis.

"Right, Larsa…" Gladio leaned back. "So, he's the Emperor's son with an older brother called Vayne. Wonder who that is?"

"Vayne is the current council holding order of Dalmasca, for now." Basch chimed in. "After the war and the death of King Raminas and Princess Ashe, Vayne took position a short while ago. He was also responsible for the set-up of King Raminas's murder."

"Great…" sighed Noctis. "More corrupt people we have to deal with."

"I just want to know how to get home after we get Ignis back." Prompto whinned.

"It's time." Fran alarmed as people began to clammer and rumor about Basch's death being a lie by the Empire. Balthier immediately lead the group as he followed one of the resistance leaders to the back of a tavern where they found Vaan.

"Hold!" called the resistance leader. "So, Captain Basch does yet live."

Noctis noticed that one of the cat-like folk traveling with Ondore was also present in the room. Perhaps Ondore was hiding more than he led on. Basch explained his situation to the men and the resistance leader seemed to believe every word.

"I knew there had to be more to it…" The man stated. "But to find you at the end of this tale…The Empire's hounds grow passing bold, indeed." He turned to the feline. "What say you, My Lord?"

"There is little to be said." The cat stated. "I shall arrange an audience with the Marquis. We will expect you at the estate." The cat walked through the doors and hope rekindled in Noctis. Perhaps the Marquis could help Noctis get to this Leviathan and find Ignis.

Basch now led the group into the city streets and to the Marquis's estate. When they arrived, the guards recognized the order and brought them into the estate. After leading them down winding hallways, they allowed them entry into the Marquis's throne room where he sat at the end over a long table.

"So, Captain Basch Fon Ronenburg…" Ondore greeted. "It was not so very long ago that I announced that you had been executed."

"And that is the only reason I draw breath." Basch retorted.

Ondor leaned forward and folded his hands. "So, you are the sword he strung above my head. Vayne has left not a thing to chance. And…?" Ondore looked to Basch, knowing there was more to this meeting.

"A leader of the resistance has fallen into Imperial Hands. A woman by the name of Amalia. Also, I believe a man rescued from the mines is also under Imperial custody. I would rescue them both, but I need your help." Noctis and Prompto looked to Basch in both shock and gratitude.

Ondore leaned back in his chair. "This resistance leader…this…'Amalia,' she must be very important." He smirked. Ondore stood as Basch bowed low. "You understand I have my position to consider."

"Would you let us see Larsa?" Vaan blurted out. "He's got my friend with him."

Ondore turned to Vaan with a gentle smile. "I'm afraid you are too late. Lord Larsa's courtage has already joined the Imperial Attachment. I am told they will depart for Rabenastre upon the arrival of the fleet this eventide."

"And Ignis?" asked Prompto.

"Very much the same." Ondore answered. "However, to retrieve that poor soul may prove in ill favor to him. He was greatly wounded as well as intoxicated by a massive dosage of narcotics. It would be best for him to remain in the Medical Wing until he is stable."

"He may be right. Mumbled Gladio.

"I don't care." Growled Noctis. "We'll see when we get to him."

Vaan tried to rush out but Balthier grabbed him.

"What are we waiting for?!" cried Vaan.

"For you to calm down!" Balthier growled.

Ondore turned his attention back to Basch. "Captain Ronsenburg, surely the exchanges of position are not lost on you…Why indeed, you should find the enemy's chains and easy burden to bear."

Noctis, Gladio, Prompto, and Basch all grew wide eyed. Basch's gaze went from shock to determined. Balthier knew exactly what he was up to.

"Wait!" Balthier begged.

With a smile, Basch turned to Balthier and the others. "Sorry. Can't be helped." Basch drew his blade toward the Marquis.

"Oh crap!" Prompto paniced.

"Summon the guard!" Ondore ordered. One of his feline attendants ran to the door to allow a small squadran of Bhujerban soldiers through. The whole group were clasped in irons and restrained. Gladio did his best to fight them off, but Basch gave him a look that told him to allow it. They were chained together and led out of the room as Ondore ordered, "They are to be taken to Judge Ghis." A glimmer of hope lit within Noctis. If Judge Ghis was on the Leviathan, then they were that close to freeing both Ignis and Penelo.

Vayne Solidor sat at his desk as he met with Judge Gabranth. The Judge had just finished his events in Nalbina along with many other events he had ascertained about the resistances bearing arms against the Empire.

"Those beurocrates in Archadies tie my hands and look what happens?" Vayne scoffed. "I tell you, this country's obstinacy knows no bounds."

"The insurgents in Rabenastre operate alone at present." Gabranth reported. "However, should they garner external support, the situation could worsen. We have found that the Counter-Imperial elements in Bhujerba to be conspicuously well-funded. No doubt that Marquis Ondore is behind it. He must be reined in."

Vayne turned to Gabranth holding a letter in his hand. "By the way, the Marquis has sent us a letter. He claims to have recaptured our run-away. He has given him to Judge Ghis." He threw the letter down onto the desk in front of Gabranth.

"He will die by my hand." Gabranth vowed coldly.

"You're fraternity is moving." Vayne smiled as he sat down. "Ah! Ghis returns with Larsa. Tomorrow morning they will leave Bhujerba. See him home safely, Gabranth. Now, I'm expecting Doctor Cid. You may leave."

With a bow, Gabranth turned and began to exit when a man in elaborate, noble, cloathing came into the room. He seemed to be muttering to himself.

"We must see the real thing to be sure." The man's mutterings began. "Nabudis taught us much. Yes, it's well hidden. They'll be off chasing shadows, the fools. Ah, yes! The reins of History, back in the hands of man! Surely, this newly acquired King of Light shall be of much help to us." He turned to Vayne, completely ignoring Gabranth's passing. "Ah, Vayne! You seem to be enjoying your new job as councul!"

"I was kept waiting fully 2 years!" smiled Vayne. "What news of Archades? Our Honored members of the Senate?"

"Hard at work as always." Smiled Cid. "Trying to find a dagger for your back.

"They are welcome to try." Vayne smiled. "What news of these strangers that have been seen of late?"

"No news on any of them, I'm afraid." Cid sighed. "They could teach us much, however, I require only one of them. A fellow with raven hair and blue eyes, it seems."

"What makes these men so special, might I ask?" Vayne seemed intrigued.

"They are products of a supernatural phenomenon!" smiled Cid. "They are truly remarkable, to be sure! Supposedly, they have come from another realm via the manufacted nethicite that we have constructed! They must be studied and their magicks harnessed. Perhaps, a gateway to greater resources will be revealed to us."

"I shall keep my eyes and ears open for them." Smiled Vayne. "If they can aid us in our quest, they will be most welcome under our banner."

Ignis awoke in a cell block. He felt clammy, but that was heaven compared to the massive amount of drugs forced into him. As he rose, he still felt incredibly sore from his beatings and battles with the bangaa, but most of his cuts had healed. He was given a white, long sleeved shirt in replacement of his tattered Crownsguard outfit. He tucked in his shirt, rolled up his sleeves just above his elbow, and threw his legs over the side and tried to stand, but his legs were not quite ready to bear his weight. He groaned with the soreness of his muscles and pains.

"Are you all right?" came a sweet voice. He looked across and found a woman staring back at him. This woman was a bit older than Penelo, and looked to be a noble of some esteem. "You muttered in your sleep. Are you well?"

"A bit touched…" Ignis laughed. "But well enough. Where are we and who might you be?"

"I'm a prisoner, such as yourself." She smiled, sadly. "We are in the cell blocks of the Dreadnaught Leviathan."

"Dreadnaught?" Ignis gasped. "This is an airship?!"

"Yes, guided by Judge Ghis of the Archadian Imperial Army." She looked at Ignis once more. "Tell me, where do you come from?"

"Me?" Ignis began to find ways to hide his origin.

"In your sleep…" the woman looked troubled. "You called out a name…Noctis, I believe? You also made mention of a being…Archaeon? Hydraeon?"

Ignis gulped. What now? He barely knew this woman and was not about to divulge their origin and their plight. "It is of no importance." He waved, trying to use her own tactics against her.

"Very well." She laughed. "We shall agree to remain mysterious, then." Soldiers stormed into the hallway and opened her door.

"Judge Ghis wants you on deck." They ordered. Without handling her, they escorted her from her cell. But, before she left Ignis's sight, she turned and spoke once more.

"I pray you see this Prince Noctis again." She smiled. "As well as your freedom."

"And I you, Miss." Ignis bowed as she left. Then, he began to wonder, what could this Empire want with her…with him?


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Dreadnaught Leviathan

Noctis and his friends found themselves being brought onto a gigantic airship the likes of which none have ever seen. Prompto smiled gleefully at the strange machinery and technology.

"I wonder what they use to power this baby?" Prompto wondered.

"Be quiet!" ordered a soldier.

"It's just a question!" Prompto gripped. "This bird is amazing! How does she fly?"

"That's no concern of yours!" the soldier pointed his spear at Prompto's throat. "Keep quiet or I'll force you!"

"Easy." Balthier sighed. "Let's not say things you'll regret later."

"What was that?!" the soldier turned his spear onto the pirate.

"I was talking with my companion." Balthier swayed. "I know this game all too well."

"You mean getting arrested?" asked Vaan. Balthier smiled at Vaan in answer.

"Shut it, already!" ordered another guard. "We're here. Let's see you keep your smart mouths in front of the Judge."

The group finally came to a set of doors that brought them to the cockpit of the airship. It was a giant control room and in the center of it was Judge Ghis and a woman that looked like Amalia. At the sight of them, Amalia gasped and marched forward, looking angry.

"Your Majesty-" Basch began but she slapped him across the face.

"After what you've done, how _dare_ you?!" she roared. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Come, come, now." Jeered Ghis. "Have you forgotten your manners? This is hardly the curtesy due, the late Princess Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca."

"Princess?!" exclaimed Vaan.

"Holy crap…" Noctis and Gladio blinked.

"Wow…" muttered Prompto. "Totally didn't see _that_ one coming!"

"Didn't she kill herself or something?" asked Noctis.

"Supposedly." Ghis answered. "However, to be sure, she holds no proof of her former station. No different than any mean member of the Insurgence."

" _Resistance_." Ashe corrected with great distain.

"His Excellency, the Consul, asks the ministry of the dethroned Royal Family in restoring peace to Dalmasca. Those who foster instability and unrest, who claim royal blood without proof, they shall meet their fate at the Gallows. There are no exceptions."

"I'll not play puppet to Vayne!" Ashe barked.

"King Raminas entrusted me with a task." Basch spoke. "Should the time come, he bade me to give you something of great importance. It is your birthright: the Dusk Shard. It will warrant the quality of her blood. Only I know where to find it."

"Wait!" Ashe halted. "You took my father's life! Why spare mine now?" Her eyes widened. "You would have me live in shame!"

"If that is your duty, yes." Basch retorted. Ashe glared deeply at her supposed father's murderer.

"Stop being so stubborn!" Vaan argued. "Keep going on like this and you'll get us all killed!"

"Don't interrupt!" Ashe barked back.

Noctis noticed Vaan's pocket glowing. "Vaan!" he called out. Vaan looked into his pocket and pulled out the stone he obtained from the treasurey.

"Vaan!" Basch looked astonished. "That stone…"

"It was in the Palace treasure." Vaan looked down meekly.

"Well, well…" smirked Balthier.

Ghis bellowed out a laugh. "Splendid! You brought the stone with you! This saves us a great deal of trouble."

As Ghis walked toward Vaan, Ashe tried to lurch forward but the guards around her restrained her. "Don't give it to him!" she pleaded.

"Back off, old man!" hissed Noctis.

"Noct!" Gladio warned. "We shouldn't get into their affairs. We have our own to deal with."

"Uh, we're all in the same affair right now, Big Guy." Smirked Prompto. "I think if things don't go well, we're all gonna be put to death."

Vaan turned to Balthier who could only give him a look of uncertainty. Fran, however, nodded, giving him courage that they can face whatever comes next. He, then, turned to Noctis and the others, hoping that this decision would save them. "You have to promise…" Vaan walked meekly toward him. "No executions." Vaan placed the stone in the Judge's hands. He lifted the stone up to his mask and examined it.

"A Judge's duty is to the law." He stated. "Take them away." He ordered as he turned away. "Lady Ashe is to be quartered separately."

With the meeting ajurned, Noct and the others watched as Ashe was marched in another direction. As she turned to glare at Basch once more, she noticed the symbol on Noctis's cloaths.

"Wait!" she fought the officers surrounding her. "You there! The trio clad in black!" Gladio and the others turned to her. "Do you have a friend? One who holds a similar symbol?"

"Ignis!" gasped Noctis. "Have you seen him?!"

"He is on this ship!" she assured. "He was across from my cell!"

"Enough of this, 'highness'!" growled the soldier as he forced her down the hallway.

Now out of sight, Noctis tried to think of a way to get away from all these soldiers.

"I can take these guys out with one swing…" Gladio muttered. "Just say the word and we'll follow her down."

"Don't be hasty." One of the soldiers whispered. His voice sounded familiar.

They came to an open dock, ready to be loaded onto a ship when Basch spoke to Vaan.

"So, you were carrying it all along." Basch spoke. "The fates jest."

"Tell these fates of yours to leave me out." Grumbled Balthier.

"Keep quiet!" growled a soldier.

"There was nothing else that I could do." Basch argued. "You know that."

"Oh, I understand…" sighed Balthier. "Honor, duty, and all that. Still, I can't believe that was the Princess-"

"I said pipe dow-!" Balthier swiftly grabbed the officer's spear and knocked him out. Gladio forced Noctis and Prompto down as he used them as leverage to knock out a second one while Basch took out a third. Fran quickly kicked one in the back of the head, leaving one left standing. Instead of attacking, this one removed his helmet to reveal himself as Vossler, the soldier with Basch back in Rabenastre.

"The Marquis has been busy." Basch greeted, holding Balthier back from attacking his ally.

"Not lightly did I beg his aid." Vossler stated as he freed Basch. "Listen, it's been a full two years. I alone have kept her majesty safely hidden. I doubted friend and foe alike. I could trust no one."

"You did your duty." Smiled Basch as he rubbed his wrists. "And mine for me."

"I'm getting them out, but I need your help." Vossler pleaded.

"'Them?'" asked Vaan.

"Your friend." Vossler smiled at Noctis. "He is quartered with the Lady Ashe. We shall set free them both."

"Finally!" Prompto cheered.

"Thanks, Vossler!" Noctis smiled as Vossler freed the Prince's wrists.

"Your friend has been through much." Vossler warned. "He is still not well to fight, but we can at least get him to safety. I overheard Ghis: the Empire is now on the hunt for all four of you."

"What did _we_ do?!" Prompto complained.

"Discuss it later." Fran barked. "We must go!"

"Right." Noctis nodded. "Freeing Specs comes first!"

The group followed Vossler's lead and did their best to avoid detection. Whenever they could, they stealthy knocked out any soldier that was in their way. At last, they came to the cell block where Princess Ashe was held. As they came to the end, Vossler opened her cell block door.

"Majesty!" Vossler greeted.

Ashe stood with the most relieved look on her face. She was so overcome that she almost fell into his arms. She shook off her faintness and assured her condition.

"I am fine, let us go." She turned to Basch and growled. "You!"

"Come on!" Vaan beckoned. "Let's go! Penelo is still out there!"

"And Ignis too." Noctis folded his arms.

"Noct…?" A weak voice came from behind them. The group rushed to the door across from Ashe's cell to find Ignis laying on the bed, but he managed to push himself up to look out. "Noct! It's you, isn't it?!"

"Hey, there. Specs!" Noctis did his best to hide his joy, to save face.

"Iggy!" Prompto cheered. "Good to see ya, buddy!"

"You okay?" Gladio smiled. "You looked like hell, the last time we saw you."

"It was Hell…" Ignis pushed himself up onto his elobws. "But all is well again." Ignis tried to stand as Vossler opened the cell door. Ignis's knees buckled but Gladio and Noctis caught him. "Ugh…my legs still refuse to carry me."

"I saw your medical reports." Vossler admitted. "It will be some time before those narcotics leave your body. You had best rely on us for aid."

"Be strong, Ignis." Ashe smiled. "You are alone no longer."

"Nope!" Prompto rubbed Ignis's head roughly. Ignis growled, but was greatful to feel the annoyance again.

"Let's go!" Gladio nodded to Vossler.

"I'll take Iggy from here, Noct." Gladio wrapped Ignis's right arm around his neck to allow Ignis to use him as a crutch. They slowly made their way around the ship until they came to a cross-roads where they ran into Larsa and Penelo escaping the ship as well. Penelo turned to see Vaan and ran to him.

"Vaan!" She wrapped his arms tightly around him.

Larsa ran immediately to Basch and Ashe. "Ghis knows you have escaped. You must hurry." He turned his gaze to Vossler. "You are Captain Azeles. You will follow with me. We must reach the airships before they do."

"You would have us leave, knowing who we are?" asked Vossler.

Larsa smiled as he turned to Ashe. "Lady Ashe, by all rights, you ought not even to exist. That you and Captain Ronsenburg were made to appear dead is like a hidden thread laid bare. Your actions from here onward will pull at that thread, and we will see what it unravels. This is our chance! We must see this through and get to the bottom of it. I believe, 'tis for the good of Dalmasca _and_ the Empire."

"Very well, then." Ashe conceded, looking distrustful.

"Thanks, 'Lemont.'" Vaan chimed in.

Larsa quickly turned to Vaan and smiled coyly. "I must apologize." He turned to Penelo. "Penelo, for you." Larsa pulled out the manufacted nethicite. "May it bring you good fortune."

"It's brought us nothing but trouble.." muttered Prompto.

"Hush, now." Ignis smiled.

Larsa turned to Noctis and his friends. "I've not much more time, but the Empire is aware of your presence here as well, and is looking for you. Please, take care of one another. Ignis, I bid you better health for when we meet again." Ignis nodded and watched as the boy and Vossler raced off toward the airship docks.

"Who was that?" asked Ignis. "And how did he know my name?"

"I told him about you." Penelo smiled. "I'm so happy to see you again, Ignis!" She ran and hugged him tightly.

"Sorry to break this up, but we best be moving." Balthier ordered.

The group raced from one side of the Dreadnought to the other in order to reach the bay where they had hoped to find a get-away airship. Instead, what they found was Judge Ghis waiting for them. Noctis and Prompto jumped in front of Gladio to protect Ignis while the others raced ahead to do the same.

"Such a great shame…" Ghis began. "I must confess: I thought you the one who would help us restore peace to Dalmasca." Soldiers charged in from behind, causing Gladio and Ignis to face down the enemy at the rear, while the others focused on Ghis.

"No matter." Ghis continued. "We hold the proof of your royal lineage. A maiden of similar resemblance will serve our purposes now." He turned his gaze to Noctis and his friends. "However, I've come to understand these friends of yours are of great interest and are now wanted alive." Soldiers began to grab Ignis from Gladio as they surrounded the four.

"Hands off!" Gladio delivered a swift punch to one of the soldiers pulling at Ignis. Ignis managed to pull himself away from the other as Prompto and Noctis fought off the others. Ignis fell to the iron floor and turned to watch as Ghis gathered magical energy to throw at Ashe and the others.

"As for you my dear…" Ghis released the energy, allowing it to float high into the air and expand for a giant blast. "The Empire requires you no more!"

"Look out!" Ignis called out but the energy was all drawn to Penelo who held the manufacted nethicite.

"What was that?!" Penelo examined the stone.

"The Nethicite…" Balthier spoke slowly.

Enraged, Ashe raced forward and stared down her former captor.

"Your Majesty does not disappoint." Ghis chided. "Ever quick to spurn an honderable surrender, as was your father."

"You know nothing of my father!" Ashe charged forward, drawing her sword but Ghis deflected it.

Balthier pulled out his gun and shot at Ghis, but the bullets bounced off of his armor. Fran turned her attention to help the four warriors from Eos. Ignis rolled away just in time before getting grabbed again. He managed to gather enough strength in his legs to kick and trip soldier attempting to attack Basch.

Noctis and Gladio killed two of the soldiers before heading into battle with Ghis. Prompto stayed behind with Ignis and supported them with cover fire. Noctis and Gladio charged with both of their weapons and slashed at Ghis with such ferocity that it sliced off one of his horns on his helmet and cut him deeply on the shoulder, regardless of the armor. Ashe finished the battle with a spell of light that threw him back. He rose to his feet, slowly, but his helmet was loosened and fell off to reveal an old man with short, white, curly hair.

The doors behind them opened to allow Vossler through.

"We've secured an Atomos!" he called.

"An Atomos?" Balthier gripped. "All skiff, no ship…Hardly fit for a Leading Man!"

"So, I can fly it, then?" asked Vaan.

"Are you mad?!" Fran scoffed.

"Give it to Ignis!" laughed Prompto as they lifted their friend from the floor and followed the group. "He drove us around all the time!"

"I'm hardly fit to carry myself!" Ignis laughed. "I'll leave flying to them, thank you."

The crew boarded the airship and made their escape. As they flew, Fran made sure to fly at a descent speed so as to not arouse suspicion. When they were finally far enough away, the group let out a sigh of relief and turned to Ignis.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ashe.

"My limbs are coming back to me more and more." Ignis smiled. "Sorry, to be such a bother."

"Knock it off." Noctis nudged his advisor. "It's thanks to you that we all escaped from Ba'Gamnan…Sorry, we couldn't save you in the mines."

"I didn't want you too." Ignis admitted, sitting back in his chair. "I refused to allow any of you to face that torture." Ignis shivered at the memories.

"By the way." Noctis pulled out Ignis's leather jacket he had found. "We found this at the spot you were captured. You put up one hell of a fight, Specs."

"Thank you, Noct." Ignis smiled as he threw the coat on. It felt good to have something familiar again. He reached into one of the pockets and placed a spair pair of glasses back onto his face.

"Ignis..." Vaan smiled as he leaned on a chair with Penelo beside him. "You helped Penelo escape, right?"

Penelo walked over to him and gave him a hug around his neck. "Thank you so much."

"Now, now, no more tears…I made you a promise, didn't I?" Ignis smiled. "I am glad you are reunited once more."

"It seems many of us owe you much, Master Ignis." Basch smiled.

"Owe us much, indeed." Growled Balthier from the co-pilot seat. "Personally, I'd like an explanation on how you four came to be here and what connection you have to these stones."

"Your guess is as good as ours." Noctis stood. He conveyed their story about finding the stone on Eos and the strange Specter. As for revealing their true selves, Ignis gave a look of wavering trust, but Noctis and the others seemed to weigh their worth as just. So, they conveyed their tale of the Nifilheim invasion, Noctis's journey to marry his bride, Luna, and where they had been on their journey before they discovered the nethicite. Balthier's eyes grew hot with rage at the mention of the specter's name, but made sure to hide his anger from the others. The others sat back in amazement that all this time, they had been traveling with humes from another world, and a Prince no less. Penelo eyed her stone with much wonder and awe. "I never would have thought that such a small stone could bring in people from another world…"

"They cannot." Spoke Fran. "But, with the right aid, the stones reveal many secrets."

"Do you think if we meet that Spector again it'll open the way back home?" asked Prompto.

"That, I do not know." Fran shook her head. "However, if we follow this path of the Nethicite, you may find the answer you seek."

"You really think a single stone is the key to all this?" Gladio huffed. "What in the world did we get ourselves into?"

"Quite the adventure." Noctis threw his hands behind his head. "Getting Specs back was only step one. Where do we go from here?"

"If I may…" Basch stepped in. Ashe glared at the Captain and immediately stepped away. "We must report to the Marquis that the Princess has been found alive and well. If you convey your tale to the Marquis, perhaps there may be some help for you. Your royal bloodline may have some merit here, if you can prove your lineage."

"Prove my lineage?" Noctis gulped. Ever since they had arrived, he had not been able to summon any of his ancestral weapons. How could he hope to prove this to the Marquis?

"Let it be so, Captain." Ignis suddenly spoke. Noctis turned to his advisor with wide eyes. "By your leave, we shall follow your example."

"Very well." Basch laughed. "No traps this time." Basch turned to Balthier as he said this.

"There had better not be!" Balthier grumbled. "I've had more than my fill of chains!"

The two pirates flew the small atamos airship to the aerodrome where it landed inconspicuously. As the group entered the familiar aerodrome once more, Penelo raced ahead of Noctis and his friends with a handkerchief folded neatly in her hands.

"Balthier!" She caught up to him. "Your handkerchief; I thought you might want it back."

The Sky Pirate smiled gently at the young girl as he took the cloth from her. "I shall wear it close to my heart." He bowed gentlemanly as Penelo's face flushed red. Noctis smiled, happy that the young girl made it out safely. He turned as he heard Ashe and Vossler speaking with Basch.

"Perhaps you forget all that Ondor has wrought." Ashe began, callously toward Basch, but her opinion of him was wavering.

"I do not forget, Majesty." Basch answered. "It was by his council, dangerous though it may have been, that we were able to free you." Ashe looked down at her feet, uncertain of Ondore's stance. "You must meet with him, Your Highness, and give ear to his words." Basch continued his advisement. "He may act in league with the Empire, but his heart is not."

"It is as he says." Vossler agreed. "I ought have not kept Ondore at so great a distance for so long a time." Vossler turned away looking ashamed. "I have played the fool!"

"You were only being cautious…" Ashe consoled.

"Majesty," Vossler pleaded. "I would ask that you for some time. On our own, we struggle in vain to restore Dalmasca. I must search out some other way."

"What of Noctis and his cohorts?" asked Basch. "Strangers to this land they may be, but their loyalty is not one to set aside so lightly."

"I am not sure I share your trust of them, Basch." Vossler admitted. Noctis felt a bit of scorn toward Vossler. What didn't he trust about them? "Their tale of woe leaves much to be desired. I will search out some other way before consoling with this 'King of Lucis.'" Vossler turned his gaze to Ashe. "Until I should find it, I would have Basch remain at your side. Doubt him you may, but I measure his loyalty to Dalmasca no less than my own."

Ashe smiled, feeling confident that her change in opinion was a correct path. "I know you would not speak so lightly. Very well."

Vossler turned to Basch. "Keep her well. Go to Ondore and there, await my return."

Following Vossler's command, the group made their way to the Marquis's estate where he listened intently to Ashe's tale as well as that of Noctis and his friends.

Ashe concluded her tale by stating, "When Vossler had learned that my father had been killed the night of the Treaty-Signing, he returned to Rabenastre to aid my escape. There was still time before Vayne's reach extended too far." She clasped her hands together and looked hopeful to the Marquis. "We thought you could protect me…"

"However…" Ondore sighed. "When I, then, made the announcement that you had taken your own life I must have seemed a model citizen of the Empire…" Ondore shook his head in slight disgrace. He turned to his gaze to his royal niece, "The announcement, you see, was Vayne's suggestion. Of course, at the time, I was reluctant, but I could not perceive his reasons. Now it is clear: he meant to drive a wedge between us…"

"Uncle Halim, we are past all this!" Ashe begged. "Bhujerba must stand with us! We can stop Vayne!"

The Marquis let out a heavy sigh and turned his gaze to Noctis and his warriros. The Marquis had received word from the Empire that they were hunting for the young prince as well as his cohorts. He leaned back in his chair, curious as to what purpose this boy could serve the Empire. Of course, he recognized that the young man from the mine was back with them and so he leaned forward, ready to hear the Prince's tale.

"And what of you, young friends?" Ondore smiled. "Surely, you have some part to play in this tale?"

"Y-yeah…" Noctis turned to Ignis who nodded with a solemn smile. Noctis stepped forward and took in a deep breath. "It's kind of crazy to mention, but we are not from Ivalice."

"I thought as much." Ondore smiled mischievously. "Your garments told me thus. Please, continue."

"I was on my way to see my fiancé, Luna…" Noctis continued. "My own country had been invaded by the Imperial Army of Nifilheim, whom we have been at war with for a long time. I was on a journey to obtain an ancient power that was left to me by my ancestors as well as entertain this symbol of the peace between our two nations…" Noctis's face grew cold and sad. "That is…until the Empire tricked my father and murdered him at the treaty-signing." Ashe gasped as Noctis refused to divulge this information on the Atamos.

"So, you see…" Ignis chimed in. "We are not so different off from yourself and Captain Ronsenburg, Your Grace."

"Indeed…" Ashe nodded. Vaan and Penelo looked just as shocked. Balthier and Fran, however, looked to be enjoying the events unfolding.

"After learning this," Noctis continued. "My friends and I were obtaining my ancestral power to take down the Empire after I met with Luna and made sure she was safe. I need to return home and make sure she is alright!" Noctis stepped forward and placed a fist on his chest. "Please! Any help you can give us will be much appreciated!"

"Well spoken." Ignis whispered. Noctis smiled, but hoped that the Marquis would believe him.

After a while the Marquis leaned back in his chair. "Quite complex, this predicament has become." He stated finally. "Not only have Captain Basch and Queen Ashelia returned from the grave, but new strangers from a distant world have come as well? Aye, your tale this difficult to believe, Prince Noctis." Marquis turned to Noctis with a stern gaze. "Forgive me, but rather than your garments, I have no reason to believe you speak the truth. Do you have proof of this bloodline you carry?"

"N-no…" Noctis looked down ashamed. "Ever since we've arrived here, I haven't been able to use my power…"

"That is a shame…" Ondore sighed. "Unfortunately, until you show proof of this tale, I have no reason to believe you, and thus I cannot help you."

"You can't be serious!" Gladio blurted out.

"Enough, Gladio!" Ignis pushed him back with his arm. "Lord Marquis, if I may…" Ignis stepped forward and bowed.

"The young man from the mines…" Ondore smiled warmly. "Thank the Gods you live. I am glad to see you are well."

"Thank you." Ignis pushed up his glasses. "Marquis, I have a theory that may help my Prince prove he speaks the truth." Ondore leaned back onto his table, listening intently. "These stones, 'Nethicite,' I believe you call them…" Ignis continued. "The Mist they emit is powerful indeed. Perhaps with enough of it, Prince Noctis will be able to bridge the gap between both of our worlds and obtain his power for a short while."

"That is an adequate theory…" Ondore smiled. "However, there are only two stones to my knowledge and both are now in the hands of the Empire."

"Only two?" Prompto sighed. "Does that mean we'll need to sneak into Archadia?"

"Not quite." Ignis raised a hand to Prompto. "If you recall, the Dusk Shard is still with Judge Ghis. If we were to infiltrate the Leviathan we may have a chance in taking back the stone."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that." Ondore stood. "You see, the Empire is now on the hunt for you all. For what purpose, I do not know. All that we know is that they want you all captured alive." Because of last time, Noctis and the others readied themselves for another ambush by the Bhujerban guard. "Be at ease…" Ondore smiled. "I will not turn you in this time; for if I do, all hope for Dalmasca is lost." Noctis and the others looked at him questioningly. "If you remain with Ashe and protect her alongside Captain Ronsenburg, a path to the Nethicite may open for you."

"So, then you believe us?" Prompto asked, excitedly.

"No." Ondore smiled as he shook his head. "But I am sure any protection you give to Ashe will be of much help to the people of Dalmasca."

"Guess we've no choice." Gladio crossed his arms. "If we don't stick with her then we're stuck in this place."

"Agreed." Ignis turned to Noctis for his thoughts. "Noct?"

"Fine." Noctis looked at Ashe, for the first time, as one royal to another. He crossed his arm over his torso and bowed, "Your Majesty, allow myself and my friends to guard you until you restore peace."

Ashe smiled, believing in their tale and their strength. "I gladly accept, Prince-er-King Noctis."

Ondore turned his gaze back to Ashe who now returned his gaze. Although he gave her much needed added protection, he could not bear to see his niece battle against the tides the Empire was sieging.

"I once knew a girl…" he began. "Whose only wish was to be carried in her Uncle's arms." She smiled lovingly at her uncle, but stayed true to her pursuit. "Your Majesty is a woman grown now."

"Then, Bhujerba will aid me?" Ashe asked her Uncle.

"Suppose, for a moment, you were to defeat Vayne…What then?" Ondore asked. "You cannot simply rebuild your kingdom with the only proof of your birthright stolen. Without that, the Gran Kiltias on Bur-Omisace cannot recognize Your Majesty as the rightful heir." Ondore let out another sigh. "You may yet be a Princess, but without proof of your identity you are powerless. You and Noctis will remain with me. We do nothing until the time is right."

"I cannot just wait-" Ashe tried to argue but Ondore interrupted.

"Then, what does Her Majesty propose we do?!" The two stared at each other. With each passing second, Ashe could feel herself getting smaller and smaller.

"Uncle Halim…" Noctis could see her heart splitting through her face. He felt for her, they both experienced similar pains and now they are knocked down once more. Ondore refuses to help Noctis without proof of his other worldly lineage and he will not even help his own family until she obtains proof that Ashe is who she says.

"So, we wait?" asked Prompto.

"Seems that way…" Gladio gruffed. "He doesn't hold any punches, but he's right."

"Indeed." Ignis crossed his arms. "Without the Ring of the Lucii that King Regis bared, we've no proof that Noct is now King of Lucis, no proof that we are not from Ivalice. We may as well be strange commoners from a distant land stricken with a memory disorder."

"Incidentally-" Balthier's voice broke the sad and broken tone in the room. "What is the going price for rescuing Princesses these days?" Noctis and his friends stared at the pirate in awe.

"Food would be a start-" Balthier continued. "-the good stuff, mind you!"

"This can be arranged…" Sighed Ondore. "Though it will take some time."

"Time enough for a bath, I hope." Balthier stretched. "Dirty business, you know?"

Ignis shook his head in disgust as Noctis watched Ashe leave the room in silence. He bade his friends to wait in the room while he chased after her. Noctis exited through the doors and caught up to her in the hallway.

"Wait, Ashe!" Noctis bade. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere, it seems." Ashe spoke solemnly. "My own Uncle refuses to lend me aid when I need it most…how else am I to prove who I am?"

Noctis fought to find his words when another voice found them for him.

"The Nethicite is what you require?" Noctis and Ashe turned to find Ignis leading Gladio and Prompto into the conversation.

"Ignis!" Ashe gasped.

"The Marquis made mention of two 'known' stones." Ignis continued. "You require these stones as proof of your royal bloodline, do you not?"

"Yes." She nodded. "They were descended by my ancestor, the Dynast King Raithwall." Ashe gasped at a sudden realization. "I know now!"

"Know what?" asked Gladio.

"I know what I must do!" Ashe smiled. "Though, it is far too dangerous, so Halim will refuse in my going." Another thought struck her and she grabbed Noctis by the hand. "King Noctis, from one royal bloodline to another I must beg your aid!"

"Uh…" Noctis blinked.

"There is a Tomb where a third shard lays hidden!" Ashe revealed. "Only I know where to find it, but it slumbers in a desert far from here."

"So…" Prompto scratched his head then gasped. "Wait, you don't mean to-!"

"Yes!" Ashe smiled. "I am going to borrow Balthier's ship but I will need you four to help me! Many beasts and daemons lie within Raithwalls tomb. I'll need every sword arm I can muster!"

"What about Basch?" asked Gladio. "He's your shield, isn't he?"

"He would agree with the Marquis." Ashe sighed. "He would not wish to see me put in harm's way. This way, if I thrust myself into danger, they will have no choice but to aid me!"

"What do you think, Specs?" Noctis asked Ignis who seemd more incline to follow the Marquis's suggestion. However, he saw much of their own plight and desperation in Ashe and, with hope and luck, this new shard would help Noctis prove to the Marquis that they are not from Ivalice.

"Very well." Ignis nodded. "I'm in, Noct."

"Count me in." smirked Gladio.

"Me too." Noctis placed an assured hand on Ashe's shoulder.

"Wait, we're not seriously considering stealing a Sky Pirate's ship?!" Prompto gulped. "That's like, mutiny or something! We'll be lucky if he doesn't kill us all! And I don't want to see what Fran is capable of!"

"Then we'd best do well not to get ourselves caught." Ignis smiled mischievously as they began to walk to the aerodrome.

"Oh man!" Prompto rubbed his hands on his face. "Wait for me!"

They followed her to Balthier's ship where they snuck past Balthier's slumbering moogle mechanic, Nono, and found their way into the cockpit. Ashe sat in the pilot's seat as she tinkered with the controls, trying to learn what switch did what. Ignis sat in the co-pilot's chair, hoping for similar understanding, but with him being form Eos, none of the technology made sense here. Even Prompto, who found much of the technology fascinating, had no idea how to get the Strahl up and running. As they tinkered, a familiar voice sprouted from behind them.

"What are you all doing?" The group turned to find Vaan and Penelo. "This is Balthier's ship!"

"I'm going to retrieve the Dawn Shard." Ashe answered. "It's the proof that I need. I know where it's hidden. I'll return his airship later."

"Are you guys crazy?" Vaan exclaimed.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Ashe turned from her seat to look at the young pirate-in-training. "This is something that I have to do! For myself and for those who have fallen. I will not be made to hide! I'll fight alone if I must."

"But you're not alone." Gladio smirked. "She's got us. She'll be fine."

"Yeah!" Prompto laughed. "And we'll be back before Balthier misses his Leading Lady."

"You still have Basch, right?!" Vaan argued. "Besides, you can't just go around stealing other peoples' ships! What are you trying to do?!"

Ashe stood from her chair in anger and frustration. "I'm trying to concentrate!"

"That's quite enough, Your Majesty." The Marquis's voice came over the radio, causing the group to look around in shock.

"Are we busted?!" asked Noctis.

"Not by the Marquis…" Ignis threw his head back in exasperation. Noctis looked ahead to see Balthier leaning pompously against the doorway holding a hand radio.

"What do you think?" smirked Balthier as he continued to speak into the radio, mimicking Ondore's voice. "A little over the top?" He clicked it off. "In my line of work, you never know when something like this will come in handy." He clicked the radio on again and spoke into it once more, only this time it mimicked Ashe's voice. "I'm trying to concentrate."

Ashe looked down at the floor ashamed while the other four stared at the pirate, ready for a fight. Balthier stepped forward and stared down at Ashe.

"I'm leaving you all with the Marquis." Balthier stated indefinitely.

"You can't-!" Ashe insisted.

"Trust me, you both are better off staying here." Balthier turned to leave.

"Suppose you kidnapped me instead!" Ashe spoke quickly. "You're a Sky Pirate aren't you? Then steal me! Is that so much to ask?"

"What do you have that I would want?" Balthier turned his head, his interest mildly piqued.

"The Dynast King's Treasure." Ashe spoke slowly, to entice the Pirate. "The Dawn Shard is but one of many riches that lie waiting in Raithwall's Tomb."

Balthier turned, his eyes sparkling with anticipation. He whistled at the gravity of the thought. "King Raithwall, you say?"

"Kidnapping royalty is a serious offense." Basch suddenly walked into the cockpit. "It won't do much to lower the bounty on your head."

"How much is the price on _your_ head these days, I wonder?" Balthier scoffed.

Basch walked up to Ashe, ignoring the Pirate's remark. "Allow me to escort you in Vossler's place." Ashe nodded, welcoming this sudden help from everyone.

Fran strode in with Penelo and asked, "Will you be joining us?"

"What?" Vaan asked, flabbergasted that she would ask him such a question. "I'm not sticking around this place!"

"Then, I'm coming too!" Penelo raced to the seat behind Vaan.

"Penelo-!" Vaan argued but Penelo would not hear it.

"Don't leave me here!" she stared up longingly at her childhood friend.

"Of course not…" Vaan sighed.

"Then, it's settled." Fran smiled. "We should leave before the Marquis realizes both the Princess and Prince are missing, like proper kidnappers."

"Why me too?" Noctis sighed.

"Because you're her accomplice, _Highness_." Balthier gently slapped Noctis's shoulder.

Ignis removed himself from the Co-Pilot seat so that Fran could sit next to her partner. Everyone took their seats and felt the G-forces kick in as the Strahl took off under Ashe's direction. Fran put in the coordinates and announced they were heading to the Sandsea, host of Raithwall's Tomb among many more dangers.


	6. Chapter 6

The large group arrived at the Ogir-Yensa at mid-day. Balthier bit Nono to lay the anchor at an open area that was still part of the Eastersand. When all finally jumped off of the ship, Balthier pressed a button on a small controller, causing the Strahl to suddenly disappear into the sky. "A cloaking device?!" Noctis and Prompto wondered in awe.

"This come in handy often?" Ashe asked, almost in a ridiculing manner.

"It's tough being popular." Balthier smiled as he placed the controller in his pocket. "Wouldn't want any admirers to drop by while we're away."

"So, is this where Raithwall's Tomb is?" Noctis asked.

"No." Ashe shook her head. "It's still quite far from here."

"Then, why get off all the way out here?" Gladio asked the pirate. "Why not take us to the tomb's doorstep?"

"We're in yacht from here onwards." Balthier answered. "Skystones won't work in yacht, so we will have to cross on foot."

As Balthier explained this to his new crew, Noctis could overhear Vaan telling Penelo the same thing. He turned to watch the two children converse.

"Happy you get to teach _me_ something for a chance?" Penelo mocked.

"Well, if you wanna be a Sky Pirate, you gotta-" Vaan paused, suddenly realizing Penelo's tease. "Hey! What do you mean, 'for a change?'" The two began to argue back and forth.

Ashe placed her hand to her face and sighed as Balthier crossed his arms. "At least we thought to bring entertainment.

"We should get moving." Basch stated. "It is now mid-day and it is more than a day's walk across the Ogir-Yensa to the Nam-Yensa."

"So…camping." Prompto sighed.

"It's no different here than Leid." Noctis laughed. "At least here, the sand is softer."

"True." Gladio laughed. He turned his gaze to Ignis. "Think you'll be able to whip up something for dinner?"

"It will be quite a feat." Ignis pushed his glasses up on his nose. "But, if I had some hands, it can be done."

"You got three right here!" Prompto cheered. "I've been dying for some of Ignis's cooking!"

"A chef in your midst?" Ashe smiled at the Lucian group.

"Indeed." Ignis smiled proudly. "I shall give you a taste come supper."

"I can help with any herbs!" Penelo smiled.

"As will I." Fran smiled as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Whoo hoo!" Prompto cheered. "Let's get going then! I'm starving!"

The group began their long trek across the Ogir-Yensa sandsea and made sure to pull any herbs that could be used for cooking as well as hunted for any consumable meats and beasts. When they came to the sandsea itself, the group stopped to admire the strange ocean of sand. The sand literally moved like water in an ocean. Noctis and his friends inched to the edge of a cliff with Vaan to study the sandsea more closely.

"Incredible!" Ignis exclaimed. "It truly is a sea of sand!"

"I didn't know sand could move like this!" Prompto dipped his hand into the sea with Vaan. When they both pulled their hands out, the extremely fine sand fell from their palms and between their fingers.

"Facinating." Ignis adjusted his glasses to watch more closely as the sand fell from Prompto's palm. "The sand seems to be so extraordinarily fine that when the wind blows upon it, waves are formed; making it imitate the characteristics of ocean water."

"This is one weird place." Noctis blinked. "First reptilian and pig-like people and now a sea made from sand?"

"And more surprises beyond." Basch's voice came from behind. "The more I witness you all react to Ivalice, the more I begin to believe your words."

"Indeed." Ashe looked upon them with her hand to her chin in contemplation. "Most people do not find this such a strange occurrence. It is quite the sight, to be sure; but to us, it is natural formation. Have they not sights such as these in Eos?"

"No way." Gladio shook his head. "I mean, we have the Disc of Cauthess."

"What's that?" Penelo asked.

"Many eons ago, a meteor struck our planet." Ignis explained. "One of our great deities caught the Meteor and was trapped beneath it. These deities are what gifted Lucis the Crystal that Noct and and our Kingdom depend on for power and protection. Noct's ancestors fought the darkness that once blighted our world and was vectories because of the Gods and the Great Crystal. Noct is the latest link within this line of Kings." Penelo stared at Noctis in awe, causing him to blush and look away.

"Quite the story." Huffed Balthier. "I'm sure there is more to it, however, time is of the essence here and I would like to make camp before we shrivel up."

Agreeing with the pirate, the group followed Ashe as they made their way toward some red metallic constructs that sprouted from the sand sea like red trees. Long catwalks connected the constructs until they reached solid ground on the far side of the sea.

"What are those?" asked Vaan as they walked closer.

"Constructs built to extract oil from deep beneath the ground. Abandoned many years now, it seems." Basch answered.

"Did Dalmascans build this?" Vaan continued to ask.

"No, the Rozarrians." Basch answered, impressed that Vaan was taking interest in the world beyond his own. "Their land lies far to the west, ever at war with Archadia...Heedless of the kingdoms caught in their midst…" Basch seemed disheartened at mentioning this.

"Wiat," Prompto butted in as the group began to climb a ramp to cross the long catwalk. "So, Archadia isn't even at war with Dalmasca? They're just trying to fight Rozarria and claim Dalmsaca as free territory?"

"More like Dalmasca is the battlefield." Ignis answered. "Regardless of the Kingdoms' welfare and protest."

"Not just Dalmasca." Basch glanced over at Ignis. "Nabradia and Landis were caught in the struggle as well."

A familiar voice suddenly came from behind them as they were almost to the first structure:

"'Tis the small craft's fate: To watch the list of the Galleons and pray for light winds." The group all turned to find Vossler approaching them, and looking quite annoyed.

"Vossler!" Basch exclaimed in surprise. "Why are you here?"

Almost soffing at Basch's surprised look, Vossler answered, "Imagine my surprise when upon my return to Bhujerba, I find you, Noctis, and the Lady Ashe have vanished. I thought you were above consorting with Sky Pirates."

"Balthier is a man worthy of our trust." Basch defended. "And, it was Lord Noctis and Lady Ashe's decision."

"'Lord' Noctis?" Prompto stifled a laugh.

"Buzz off!" Noctis barked.

"I am content to lend my arm." Basch continued as Noctis and the others listened intently. "As I could not when Rossler died…when her throne was taken…" Basch clenched his fists. "Never again. I will defend her this time."

"You walk the Knight's path." Vossler smiled at his partner and friend. "The Lady Ashe?" Basch pointed beyond the gawking Noctis and his friends with Vaan to where Ashe, Balthier, Fran, and Penelo stood on the winding catwalk that circled the large structure. Vossler walked through the group and made for Ashe.

"Who's Rossler?" asked Noctis.

"He…" Basch sighed, still a bit pained by his failure. "He was Lady Ashe's betrothed. They were wed not long before the battle that claimed him. It was my failure. An arrow had struck him and I did not act with enough haste to fell the foe who released it."

"Damn…" Gladio sighed. "But, you did what you could. War is unpredictable and you can't save everyone, no matter how hard you try."

"You are right, Sir Gladio." Basch nodded. "I realize that now; and so, in Rossler's place, I will do what I could not for him. I will defend Lady Ashe with my life."

"That's the spirit." Smiled Noctis.

"It's in the past!" Prompto slapped Basch on the shoulder. "I'm sure Rossler wouldn't want you to dwell on it."

"Indeed." Ignis smiled. "I'm sure Lord Rossler would be content to know such a gallant knight acts as her shield."  
"You have my thanks, friends." Basch smiled. "Come, let us regroup with the others."

As the small group began to walk the rest of the length of catwalk, Ignis noticed something from the corner of his left eye. He turned to see a small cloud of sand heading their way, but it was too small and low to be a sandstorm.

"What is that over there?" Ignis pointed. Noctis and the others looked out to see the quickly approaching cloud. Balthier and Fran suddenly burst from the other side of the construct in a run.

"We leave at once! This is Urutan-Yensa territory and they are unfond of visitors."

"Uru-what?!" Prompto began to panic.

"Bandit crustacean humanoids." Fran answered. "Very dangerous in these lands. We must leave this place."

"I'm with her!" Vaan shouted.

As they began to run, Ashe had to ask, "Vossler, have you found the means to restore Dalmasca?!"

"We must obtain the Dawn Shard." Vossler answered. "It all begins with that."

The group broke into a run and tried to get across to the other side of the sea with minimal encounters with these creatures, however, because of their fish-like mounts, many of them found their way to their path forward at the final construct.

"Time to go to work, fellas!" Noctis smiled as he drew his sword. "Hope you're well enough to fight, Specs!"

"Ready and able, Noct!" Ignis drew his twin daggers from the sheaths he had tied tightly around his thighs. "It's been some while since we had a good battle together."

"Let us handle these guys, Highness." Gladio smiled at Ashe. "It's the least we can do."

"What could they-!" Vossler tried to object, still distrusting of these strangers but Basch halted his friend's advance.

"Here we go!" Prompto pulled his crossbow from his back holster and opened fire, felling quite a few charging Urutan-Yensa. Noctis and Ignis were next to charge in and took out many of the number. Noctis even used himself as a ramp to allow Ignis to jump from and land a brutal blow to a creature with a crossbow in the platform above them. Noctis, then, made his way up to Ignis while his advisor took out a majority of the number on the platform. Gladio finished off the rest of the Yensa below with a mighty swing of his blade. When the battle was through, Ignis waved to the others below.

"All clear!" Noctis shouted.

"Quite the performance." Balthier smiled. "Now, let's move before more show up."

Vossler sighed before following the group further, though he could not deny that their skills in battle and teamwork were impressive, he still not feel as adapt to them as the others. The group ran into many more foes along the way and together, they were able to defeat the strange bandits quite quickly. The finally came to a small alcove that looked over the sandsea. Balthier looked around and with a sense of safety, he turned to the group. "We make camp here, though we arrived a bit later than I had hoped."

"About time!" Vaan and Prompto both flopped onto the sand trying to catch their breath. Penelo giggled at the two.

"I'll grab some wood and start on a fire." Gladio began to walk back out when Basch raced to him.

"I shall aid you." Basch smiled. "No good to have you wondering these sands alone."

"Good point." Gladio gave Basch a friendly slap on the shoulder and the two walked out.

"Once Gladio returns," Ignis turned to Noctis. "I may be able to start dinner if I had some adequate game."

"I'm on it!" Noctis smiled, eager for food at this point. He walked over to Vaan and Prompto and kicked their feet to rouse them. "Let's go! I can't hunt for everyone by myself!"

"Fiiiiiine!" Prompto pushed himself up with Vaan and the three walked out for their hunt. As Ignis watched them leave with a smile of laughter on his face, Penelo and Ashe walked up to him.

"Is there anything we can do, Ignis?" asked Ashe. "After all, if you are cooking for _all_ of us, I am certain you could use all the help available."

"You speak true, Your Highness." Ignis smiled. "I will need some means of seasoning our meat. Do you know of any plants here that are edible?"

"I can assist." Fran joined the women. "We shall return with what you need."

"Thanks, Fran!" smiled Penelo. As they walked out, Vossler walked with them as added protection for Ashe. Now it was only Ignis and Balthier left in the alcove. Balthier kept watch over the sandsea to make sure they were not spotted by the Urutan-Yensa while Ignis dug a pit for the fire. A studdered movement caught Balthier's eye. Ignis started to breathe heavily and rested his hands on his knees.

"You alright?" Balthier asked as he placed his rifle back onto his back and walked toward him.

"Y-yes." Ignis breathed. "I believe I may have pushed myself a bit too hard. The narcotics must not be fully out of my system as yet. I'll need only-"

"Step aside." Balthier lowered himself to his knees and finished digging out the pit to ensure it was large enough for the feast to come. "I understand your situation." Ignis looked at the pirate with confusion. "I haven't always been able to outrun that band of reptilian outlaws." Balthier answered. "It was thanks to Fran that I made my escape as many times as I have."

"You are lucky to have her." Ignis smiled. "You make a grand team."

"I thought so too." Balthier rose to his feet and clapping his hands to rid himself of the sand. "Being a Sky Pirate, you rarely find those whom you can trust. She is the only one that I dare say I'd gladly lay my life for." Balthier was suddenly shocked to find himself open up to this stranger so suddenly. He shook his head and with a wave of his hand, he walked away spitting. "Bah!"

Ignis could only laugh to himself. He couldn't blame the Pirate for not trusting him. They had no proof of their claim, yet. Their only hope was this Dawn Shard and hopes of running into Venat once more.

Gladio and Basch were the first to return with enough kindling to last the night. Noctis, Vaan, and Prompto managed to drag back enough meat for the feast that night and some to make into jerky for later. The women arrived not long after with Vossler in toe. Soon, the whole camp was bustling with dinner preparations. With everyone's help, Ignis was able to whip up a fantastic meal with the help of Ashe and Fran's cooking skills. Everyone ate their fill and were able to sleep that evening quite comfortably. Because of his cooking duties and health condition, Ignis was exempt from taking a watch shift. Thankfully, the night was quiet and still. Vossler was on point to awaken everyone to continue their journey.

Once again, the Nam-Yensa proved full of the Urutan-Yensa bandits. Thanks to their full night's rest and good meal, however, the group made their way through the maze of wooden bridges and sand barges until they came to a giant mouth of a cave. All stared at the cave in awe as a slight wind could be felt pulling them in.

"This is it." Ashe stared into the black mouth of the cave. "This is the way to Raithwall's Tomb."

"Are you certain?" asked Vossler.

With only a nod, Ashe slowly began her advance inside. Vossler followed her, then soon, the rest of the group did the same. The darkness soon swallowed them and none could see where they were going.

"Are there no torches?!" Vaan complained.

"Torches!" Noctis suddenly remembered his clip-light. He pulled his out of its pocket and clipped it onto his belt as he turned it on. Prompto and the others quickly followed his example.

"Illuminate!" Prompto cheered as he turned his on.

"You're such a nerd!" Noctis laughed.

"What is that?!" asked Ashe.

"Flashlights!" Noctis answered. "We use them in our world to see in the dark."

"They resemble the lights found on airships…" Basch studied the small lamps carefully. "What a remarkable idea!"

"Noct," Ignis turned. "Perhaps You and Gladio could take point. Prompto and I will keep watch at the rear while the others walk in between."

"Not a bad idea, there, Iggy." Gladio admitted.

The group walked in the suggested formation for what seemed like hours until a light began to illuminate the darkness. At last, the exit to the cave was at hand. Prompto and Vaan celebrated the fresh air on their faces once again, but their merriment was short lived as a strange sound burst from the sky. Gladio and Noctis tackled both Prompto and Vaan as a giant bird swooped down upon them in an attempt to grab one of the intruders.

"What the heck is that?!" Prompto yelled.

"A Garuda!" Balthier growled. "Most likely guarding the tomb!"

"A test, then, is it?!" growled Vossler. "So be it!"

"Hold!" Ignis begged. "Swords will prove useless until we ground the avion!" Ignis turned his gaze to Prompto and Balthier. "You two, aim for the wings! Take out its ability to fly and it shall become easy prey!"

"On it!" Prompto, Balthier, and Fran all took aim and fired at the monsters wings. Noctis and Gladio played as bait to keep the creature as close of range as possible. The bird soon grew smart and began to fly away for swooping assults. The Garuda made a pass at the group and, while protecting Penelo, Vaan was grabbed and taken in the monster's claws.

"Vaan!" Penelo screamed.

"Hang on, Vaan!" Noctis raced and, not thinking, threw his sword in order to warp strike the beast. He suddenly remembered, but his sword managed to strike the beast in the shoulder, causing it to lose use of its left wing. The Garuda crash landed, releasing Vaan, before destroying many of the stone pillars that formed the walk way. Before the beast could stand, Balthier and Fran took one last shot before Ashe and Basch slit its long neck.

"Are you okay, Vaan?!" Gladio called as he saw Vaan quickly raising to his feet.

"I almost had him!" Vaan roared.

"Well, he didn't lose his spunk." Prompto laughed.

"Thank goodness." Ignis sighed.

"Come." Vossler sheathed his giant sword. "The tomb is just ahead."

Ashe walked ahead and the group followed closely behind her. When they approached the giant, stone staircase, Ashe began to tell Raithwall's tale.

"Long ago, the Gods granted their favor to King Raithwall…who would oversee the subjugation of a vast territory spanning from Ordallia to Valendia. Here, he forged the Galtean Alliance. Though he is called 'the Dynast-King,' upon establishing the alliance, he showed compassion for his people, and disdain for needless war; a Philosophy passed on to his successors. One that would bring peace and prosperity for hundreds of years to follow. It was during this time of peace that the City-States of Archadia and Rozarria, each members of Raithwall's alliance, took root and flourished."

She stopped at the final platform before the last case of stairs. "Raithwall left three relics signifying descent from the Dynast-King. Of these, the Midlight Shard was given to what would become house Nabradia and the Dusk Shard to my ancestors, the founders of Dalmasca. The last of these relics was the Dawn Shard. It remained hidden here, known only to those of royal blood…"

"As though the Dynast-King foresaw the very plight before us now." Vossler chimed in.

"None, save descendants, are suffered within. If we enter without proof of such liniage-"

"There's no guarantee we'll make it out alive!" Balthier finished Ashe's foreboding message. "Vicious beasts…fiendish traps. Something like that?"

Ashe turned to the Pirate with a sleek smile and a nod. "But, you must consider the _prize_. The Dawn Shard lies within and Raithwall's treasure."

"And there was I thinking this was going to be hard." Balthier shook his head with a shrug.

"So..when you say traps…" Prompto prodded more. "W-what are we talking about exactly?"

"We'll find out once inside." Basch answered. "Be cautious and mind your steps."

"Yeah." Noctis laughed. "If people came out of here alive with details of traps, there wouldn't be treasure here, would there?"

"Shut up." Prompto sighed. "Ugh, I just want to go home!"

"The Dawn Shard may well grant your wish, Prompto." Ashe smiled. "But, we must obtain it before we can see for certain."

"Somehow, I doubt it." Ignis sighed.

They followed Ashe to a pedestal with a strange crystal. "Here before us is a Waystone." Ashe explained to Noctis and Vaan. "They are used in such places to spirit one into the inner depths of a tomb or dungeon that is otherwise impregnable."

"Facinating." Ignis examined the stone.

"Shall we, then?" Balthier urged.

Together, the group touched the stone and were swallowed in light, teleporting into Raithwall's Tomb.


	7. Chapter 7

***** SUPER Sorry for the long absence! The Holidays are crazy but I managed to go to KupoCon and meet some amazing people! Holiday vacation is almost here and I am hoping to post more often! Thank you for your patience and enjoy the holidays! **************

7\. Legacy of the Dynast-King

As the light dimmed around them, they looked around in their new, dark surroundings. They found themselves in a gigantic stone chasam, however, the ancient stone walls were carved with reliefs of ancient Gods and tremendous battles.

"Facinating..." Ignis adjusted his glasses. "If only we had more time to study these murals."

"I shall tell you all I can later." Smiled Ashe. "We must advance quickly."

The group followed Ashe down a flight of stairs and past a demonic statue that overlooked a wide stone bridge that was lined with torches on either side. When they were about mid-way across, the torches were suddenly blown out and all was swallowed in shadow.

"Not funny!" shouted Prompto. His body began to shake and his heart pounded in his ears. "Who turned out the lights?!"

"Be silent!" barked Vossler. "Fiends lurk in the shadows!"

"Uhhh, like that one?!" The torches slowly rekindled to reveal Noctis pointing behind them at a set of red, glowing eyes. The demon statue was now animated and moving towards them. He was just wide enough to fit on the bridge with no passage around him.

"Run!" Balthier roared. The group wasted no time in heeding the pirate's command and made for the giant set of stone doors. Vossler, Basch, Gladio, and Noctis pushed the huge doors open then quickly shut it behind them. The room they entered was just as dark but the familiar torches on the equally familiar bridge provided just enough light for everyone to be accounted for.

"What was that?!" huffed Penelo.

"A Demon Wall." Fran stated, seeming fine and fit. "A normaly inanimate being bound by powerful magicks to guard secrets long untold.

"Not much of a Tomb Keeper for moving that slow." Noctis laughed as he caught his breath.

"Don't be so sure." Vossler pointed ahead of them as a familiar pair of eyes glowed and began to advance toward them. It was another Demon Wall only this one blocked their way forward. With the other wall awaiting on the other side of the doors, the group was now pinned.

"The wall comes!" Fran pulled out her bow. "We must be quick! Together, we can bring it down!"

"You heard the lady!" Balthier crouched to one knee and opened fire. "Prompto!"

"Y-yeah!" Prompto raced to Fran's other side and opened fire as well with his crossbow. The others raced forward in a large charge. Gladio ran ahead of the group with Vossler and stopped just in front of the advancing wall.

"Noct!" Gladio called.

"Vaan!" Vossler shouted.

Both Noctis and Vaan raced forward with their swords drawn. The two men grabbed their younger friends and threw them toward's the Demon Wall's face, allowing them to make two deep cuts into the stone creature. It bellowed in agony and waved its many arms around, the creature was blind.

"Majesty!" Ignis turned to Ashe, both wielding spears, arched back and threw their weapons straight into the creature's chest as Basch joined Gladio and Vossler, cutting off the demon wall's many legs. Vossler and Gladio both jumped and with mighty swings of their giant swords, thrust the spears deeper into the creature's chest, cracking it more and more.

"Away, now!" Fran and Penelo both readied magic spells. Once the group cleared a path, both women unleashed a line of thunder magic, causing the creature to explode upon impact.

"YEAH!" Gladio cheered.

"We got some real chemistry, here!" Prompto smiled as he plopped to the floor in fatigue. Balthier shouldered his weapon wearing a content smile.

"Impecable." Ignis dusted off his shirt. "Excellent throw, Your Grace."

"Quite a job well done yourself." Ashe smiled. "Let us continue. The main chamber is just ahead."

They followed her through the last set of doors where they were welcomed by a large platform overlooking a giant pit. The platform had three waystones, but the center one was not working. The group dispursed for a moment to admire their surroundings. As Noctis and the others looked down into the pit, Ignis commented, "Do you feel any…'lighter', Noct?"

"Lighter?" Noctis questioned.

"As if some veil was lifted from you?" Ignis persisted.

"Now that you mention it.." Gladio crossed his arms. "I felt something as soon as we walked in here."

"I wonder what it is…" Prompto looked down the pit again. Catwalks lined the walls in levels. Some had stairs leading to the next while others only had two doors on the west and east side. Torches barely lit the bottom floor, but it was still quite a trek down.

"If feels familiar…." Noctis nodded. "Like that fog that came from the stone on Eos. I feel a bit more energized."

"I guess we'll discover this mystery as we advance through the tomb." Ignis shrugged. "Keep your eyes open. We don't know what will jump out ast us here."

Meanwhile, Ashe and Vossler overlooked the casm from the door. "Incredible." Vossler stepped forward to admire the Tomb of the Dynast-King. He turned as he noticed Balthier and Fran also admiring the architecture…more like the treasures within.

"It wounds me to look on as they pillage so solumn a place." Vossler growled.

"Yet, without help, you and I are as nothing." Ashe smiled. "Is this not so?" Vossler only growled in response. "He thinks ever and always on his own profit." Ashe continued, referring to Balthier. "Assure him of it and he will remain true to our cause."

"I am afraid I do not share Your Majesty's trust." Vossler argued.

"We will discuss this later." Ashe concluded. "Now we should concern ourselves with finding the Dawn Shard." She stepped forward, her eyes seeming entranced. "It lies in wait, somewhere deep within…"

"How can you be certain?" Vossler asked, seeming worried.

"I can hear its call…" Ashe looked to him, then turned to the pit. She noticed Noctis and his friends advancing down the stairs. "Prince Noctis!"

"Yeah?" Noctis turned.

"How do you feel?" Ashe asked. "What I mean to ask is…are you sure you wish to continue with me? I lead you and your friends toward great peril, and those greater still."

"Where else would we go?" Noctis shrugged. "As far as we're concerned, you're our only ticket to finding a way home."

"Can you be sure?" Ashe asked.

"I dunno." Noctis shook his head. "But this Dawn Shard gives me a feeling we're on the right track."

"Very well." Ashe smiled. "I welcome your aid."

"And we yours…" Noctis bowed low. "Your Majesty." His friends joined him in bowing with respect toward her.

"Thank you." Ashe slowly descended the stairs and joined the four as Vossler looked onward.

"Does she truly believe their words so easily?" Vossler shook his head.

"They have not given us reason to distrust them." Basch smiled. "I see no reason in heeding their words until proven otherwise."

Vossler only sighed and marched down the stairs in frustration. The group came to the landing with three waystones as well as staircases on the east and west side. Vaan walked up to the eastern stone and Penelo to the west, while Prompto and Noctis examined the center stone.

"These aren't glowing like the first one." Penelo pointed out. "Do you think they're broken?"

"Magick stones cannot simply be 'broken.'" Fran walked up, almost laughing at the child's ignorance. "A task must be completed before the magicks within are roused."

"What do we have to do?" Vaan asked.

"If we knew that, we would have plundered the place long ago." Balthier scoffed. "Assuming we survived the traps and beasts."

"Guess we have to find out for ourselves…" Noctis sighed. He turned to face Ashe as she stood with Vossler and Basch. "Which way, Ashe?"

"We'll take the Western stair." Ashe stated after some consideration. "I've no doubt these stones are not meant to be completed in any particular order."

"Majesty…" Vossler stopped her before they all began advancing. "I have an idea. Perhaps Noctis and his warriors take the Eastern stair."

"What?" Ashe asked in shock. Having Noctis traverse these tombs alone with his friends was an idea that she deemed highly dangerous. Before she could argue, Ignis spoke.

"Not a half bad idea." He crossed his arms. "Divide and conquer, as it were."

"It is a dangerous plan." Basch admitted. "But, it would allow us a passage forward in half the time."

"Out of the question!" Ashe objected. "I cannot have King Noctis endager himself for my sake!"

"How do we know he is a King?" Vossler growled. "Majesty, forgive me, but he has no proof of his own liniage! How can you believe his plea so eagerly?"

Ashe tried to argue but Vossler was right. Noctis had no proof that he was of royal blood…or even from another world. With his ability to access the Power of Kings locked away, the only proof they had was their strange clothes.

"This is merely a test of their strength." Vossler stated. "If they are capable of completing this task, my opinion of them may waver. As of now, I only wish to know how true to our cause they are and if they can protect you."

Noctis bit his touge. So, Vossler really did not trust them from the start, nor did he believe them. Then, why did he go to such great lengths on the Leviathan to find Ignis? Would they be fine on their own? Ignis certainly seemed to think so and he has never steered him wrong.

"Fine by us." Gladio smirked. "We'll even beat you back here; be sure of that."

"Is that a bet?!" Vaan smirked. "I'll take ya on!"

"Vaan, please!" Penelo pleaded. She turned to Noctis and the others. "Be careful…"

"But of course." Ignis waved.

"We'll be fine!" Prompto smiled nervously.

The two groups walked down their respective steps, Ashe looking back as Noctis and his friends disappeared as they descended the stairs. She closed her eyes in silent prayer and quickly caught up to her own group.

Noctis and his friends came to a door, after killing a few pesky bats. From what they could see, the hallway that continued beyond did not lead to any other staircase or door.

"Guess we go through here." Prompto and Noctis pushed the door open to reveal a chamber full of monsters. The group quickly disposed of the beasts and continued onward. As they made their way through their half of the tomb, Prompto pointed out a treasure chest hidden behind a dark corner.

"Finally!" Prompto cheered. "Time to relish in the fruits of our labor!"

"Beat ya to it!" Noctis raced ahead as Prompto looked on but started after him.

"Hey-!" Gladio called out.

"Stop!" Ignis raised a hand but it was too late. Noctis and Prompto made it to the chest and opened it. Noctis found over 400 gil as Prompto grabbed the gold gilded rifle along with some ammo inside.

"Now _this_ is treasure!" Prompto examined the rifle.

"Think you'll give it to Balthier?" smirked Noctis, knowing Prompto's answer.

"No way!" Prompto laughed as he tested the aim. "Finder's keepers, dude."

Gladio and Ignis raced up to the piliging duo with great anger on their faces.

" _Never_ race off on your own like that again!" Ignis scolded.

"What if daemons jumped out at you?!" Gladio growled.

"Hold your chocobos, Big Guy!" Prompto raised his palms in surrender after shouldering his rifle next to the crossbow on his back. "It's all good!"

"Famous last words…" Ignis sighed. "Let's go."

Armed with his new weapon, Prompto partly wished to encounter a monster so he could try it out. The group raced through the temple, fighting plenty of monsters and Prompto quickly grew accustomed to his new treasure. At last, they made it to the final chamber where another treasure chest awaited them. Before Prompto and Noctis could race towards this one, Ignis immediately jumped ahead with his palm raised, halting them.

" _I_ will examine it first!" Ignis glared. "We know naught of this place so exercise due caution, if it is not far beyond your wits!"

"Careful, Iggy…" Gladio cautioned as he drew his sword. "Remember what happened last time you examined something by yourself?"

"Full well…" Ignis sighed. "All the more reason to be cautious. Wait here…" Knelt low, Ignis slowly made his way to the chest. As he suspected, the chest was rigged with a trap. He slowly drew his dagger from the sheath of his right thigh and carefully cut it. As soon as he did so, he used his already bent knees to back flip out of the way before giant blades swung down upon the chest, splitting it wide open.

"Holy shit!" Prompto exclaimed.

"Damnit!" Noctis cursed himself for getting caught up in the treasure hunting.

"And to think: that could've been you." Gladio smirked.

"I get it!" Noctis growled. Before he and Prompto could walk to the now open chest, Ignis had already collected its contents and was walking toward them. He held in his left arm three scrolls as well as a small sack of gil in his hand.

"Whatchya got there, Iggy?" Gladio rose to his full height and accepted the sack of gil from his friend.

"Gil…" Ignis plopped the small bag in Gladio's awaiting palm. "And what appear to be scrolls of some description."

"Can you read them?" asked Noctis.

"Perhaps later." Ignis pocketed the scrolls. "I shall have Fran examine them upon our return. For now, let us activate this Waystone."

The group noted the waystone in the center of the room, however, they could not find any switch or button that could activate it. Noctis looked up and down the walls but could only find scribbles etched in a long horizontal statue with faces on either end of it. Prompto noted the sapphires in the eyes of the faces but after a fierce glance from Ignis, Prompto backed away.

"How in the hell do we activate this thing?" Gladio crossed his arms as he stared at the waystone. "I can't read this righting on the floor. What about you, Iggy?"

"I'm not from Ivalice." Ignis shrugged his shoulders. "But, they seem to match the writing on the long statue. Perhaps there is a connection between the two?"

Noctis looked closely at the scribbles on the statue and felt a strange sensation. He was not reading them, but the words seem to be spoken in his mind.

"Those blessed by Stars and Light divine, the Chosen light the Way to the Tear of the One." Noctis found himself saying these words out loud, as he noticed his friends staring back at him.

"Noct…" Ignis stepped forward. "How did you…?"

"Don't ask me." Noctis blinked. "They just…spoke to me."

"Because _that's_ normal." Gladio shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Does it say what to do?" asked Prompto.

"I think I just have to touch it." Noctis answered. He stared at the long statue but back to Ignis, remembering the harsh lesson of the treasure chest. Ignis walked to stand next to his liege in preparation for any dangers that lay in wait.

"I'll back you up, Noct." Ignis smiled.

"Thanks, Specs." Smiled Noctis. Noctis reached out his hand and touched the cold stone of the statue. A blue light illuminated around his hand as the room began to shake. Noctis and Ignis turned to find a stone pedestal lowered to reveal a red jewel. Gladio walked toward the jewel and looked to both Ignis and Noctis who nodded. Gladio pushed down on the jewel, like a button, and the stone statue near the King began to shake and lower. The statue descended only until half of the statue was visible.

"That's weird." Prompto crossed his arms. "I would think it would go all the way down."

"Whatever." Gladio pointed toward the waystone. "This looks to be working, now."

"Well, well…" Ignis placed a finger to his chin in examination. "Such a curious place."

The statue began to shake again and now completed its decent until the flat top was now one with the tiling of the floor.

"Perhaps that was Ashe's doing." Ignis suggested. "They must have completed their task."

"Then, let's head back." Gladio smirked. "We got a race to win, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Prompto raced to the stone. "No way we're gonna lose to Vaan and Penelo!"

"Indeed." Ignis laughed.

The four gathered around the waystone and touched the large crystal, igniting the magical light. When it dimmed, they were back in the foyer with the three waystones. Not very long after, Ashe and the others appeared by the stone opposite them. All took notice of the waystone in the center, now activated and ready to advance the tomb raiders further.

"We beat ya!" Prompto jested at Vaan.

"I thought we weren't racing!" Vaan argued. Penelo and Ignis both placed their faces in their palms.

"I was beginning to enjoy some peace and quiet…" Balthier sighed.

"When was this?" Fran laughed.

"Too true." Balthier shrugged. "I'll be enjoying it once this headache is over."

"Then, we go forward." Ashe answered. "This stone should take us to the inner depths of Raithwalls Tomb. But, before that…" She turned to Vossler. "What say you now, Vossler? Has King Noctis not proven his worth? He accepted your challenge and even arrived before us." Vossler looked upon Noctis and his companions in great examination. Ignis and Gladio stepped forward to shield Noctis and Prompto from any incoming threat.

"What say you?" asked Basch.

"I acknowledge your strength, Noctis." Vossler nodded. "And those of your companions as well. However, until you show proof of your claim, I shall see you as just another Pirate of the Skies, nothing more."

"Fine by us." Gladio growled. "No one said anything about needing your approval for us to leave here anyway."

"We'll keep to our own affairs, then." Ignis pushed his glasses up to their proper place.

"Yeesh!" Prompto whispered to Noctis. "You could cut the tention here with a chocobo feather!"

"Yeah." Noctis laughed.

"Enough." Ashe sighed. "Let us continue on."

The group gathered around this final waystone and teleported to the deepest chamber of the tomb, near the bottom of the giant chamber. When the light dimmed once more, Noctis and his friends found themselves surrounded by an all too familiar shimmering fog.

"Fog?" Penelo raced to the stone railing ahead, overlooking the bottom floor of the tomb. "Underground?"

"Not fog…" Fran walked forward. "Mist."

"You can see the Mist with your eyes?" asked Penelo.

"Where it is thick enough, you may." Fran answered, shifting her weight. "The Nether runs deep in this place."

"I-is the Mist dangerous?" asked Prompto, remembering what brought them here.

"Yes, but it is also an aid." Fran smiled. "A dense Mist allows the working of powerful Magicks."

"You got that right." Huffed Gladio.

"You have Mist in your world?" Ashe asked.

"Not under normal circumstances." Ignis answered. "However, this Mist of your world flows similar to energies of the Astral Shards back in Duscae."

"You mean the Meteor?" asked Gladio. He thought back to when they first drove to the city of Lestallum and remembered the energy seeping from the Meteor while the Archeon slept below. "Now that you mention it, there was that energy seeping from it."

"But, the Meteor fell centuries ago, right?" asked Prompto. "It was part of that Darkness in the legends."

"What legends?" asked Penelo.

"Tales of Noct's family line." Ignis smiled at her curiosity.

"Tales and stories will have to come later, I'm afraid." Balthier interrupted. "If we can nab what we came for and proceed out of here, you can chat to your hearts' content!"

"Yeesh, someone's grumpy." Prompto huffed.

The group waited for Ashe , Vossler, and Basch to take point before following them around the catwalk that brought them to a series of stair cases. When they arrived at the bottom floor at last, a giant greeted them. It was a brute with a flowing main that shone like fire. Embers emanated from the hairs as his four arms rose from their crossed position. One of the left arms grabbed the column next to it that now proved to be it's weapon. The horns of the beast reminded Noctis of the images of the Infernian in his Cosmology book from his childhood.

"What the hell _is_ that?!" Gladio roared as he pulled out his giant sword.

"Another challenge?!" Basch and Vossler readied their weapons as well. The waves of heat the creature emited were almost too much to bare.

"The heat!" Balthier growled. "I suppose we should cool it off, then!"

"How?!" asked Penelo. "I don't know any frost spells!"

"I do." Fran raced forward and with lightning speed, blind-sided the creature and lunged with her right hand glowing white. She unleashed a flurry of kicks and punches as her body began to glow with a blue light. When she landed onto the floor, she threw two orbs that summoned skewering ice walls as they made contact with the floor on either side of the beast. With the monster frozen in place, she raised her right palm to her mouth and blew upon it, causing the ice to crack. With a mighty "Shatter!" from Fran, the ice splintered and skewered the beast in multiple places. Blood seeped from the monster that matched the characteristics of magma.

"Watch for the blood!" Ignis roared. "Any form of contact with this beast will surly burn!"

"What about Fran?!" asked Noctis. He noticed that while Vossler, Ashe, and Basch ran into battle, Balthier raced to Fran and used what little magick he knew to sooth her burning flesh.

"Guess it's our turn!" Gladio growled.

"Without a plan?!" Noctis exclaimed.

"Crush the opposition!" Ignis smirked. " _That's_ the plan!" Ignis felt a surge of emotion that seemed to strengthen his whole being. Noct and the others noticed that his body, too, began to emit a strange glow. This time, however, his body felt empowered instead of restrained. Ignis looked at his hands then thrust them backward, summoning his daggers that he had back in Eos.

"Ignis!" Noctis shouted. "Your weapons are back!"

"As I thought!" Ignis sneered. "Noct, the Mist can connect you to the crystal! Feel its Light!" Ignis charged forward in order to block a fireball from the monster. Ignis quickly swaped his daggers for his Engine Spear in order to deflect it. He quickly turned to his companions, "All of you! Do it now!"

"Easy for you to say!" Gladio and Prompto closed their eyes and focused. The Mist began to gather around them as well and in their minds, they could see the blue light of their crystal. Without asking questions, Prompto spun around to summon his large air cannon and fired a round at the monster, knocking it down onto its black.

"He's yours, Big Guy!" Prompto cheered.

"Right!" Gladio raced by Ignis and with a mighty lunge, summoned his Lucian G-Sword, and thrust it down into the beast's chest. He quickly jumped off before any magma-blood splashed onto him. The beast stood and with a mighty roar, unleashed a wave of fire that pushed everyone against the surrounding walls.

"We're no match for his might!" Basch growled as he struggled to stand from his burns. Ashe was protected, for the most part, because of Vossler using himself as a shield. Doing so, however, rewarded him with greater burns. He fell to the floor and did his best to stand.

"Your Majesty…" he growled. "I will protect you…"

"Vossler!" Ashe stood, frustrated to allow such a loyal friend take on injuries for her sake. She drew her sword and charged, against Vossler's calls to stop.

"I will not let this fight be in vain!" Ashe roared. "I refuse to have my friends fall for my sake!" She sliced the beast's ankle but he unleashed another wave of fire.

"Grah!" Balthier shielded Fran from the wave in order to receive the full brunt of the flames on his back.

"Balthier!" Fran cried.

"Don't you worry…" Balthier smiled through gritted teeth. "We've been through worse…" He winced as another wave was unleashed. This time, however, Gladio blocked most of it with his G-Sword.

"Gladio…" Fran looked up.

"Hurry up, Noct!" Gladio roared.

"We cannot hold this up for long!" Ignis shouted as he protected Vaan and Penelo.

"Get a move on!" Prompto fired another shot from his cannon, but this time the beast used his staff to reflect the attack back at Prompto. The blonde gunner was thrown into the wall behind him and fell to the floor. The beast used his mighty and large clawed hands to wrap around Prompto's arms and body. He was now trapped in the flaming grip of the pyro-beast. Prompto cried out in pain as the heat of the monster's own body burnt into his flesh.

"No!" Vaan rushed past Ignis, ignoring his cries to come back. He drew his sword and slashed at the beast, but to no avail. The monster kicked Vaan away as if he were some neusence animal.

"Prompto!" Penelo tried to rush in but noticed Ignis's scrolls in his pocket. "Ignis!" He turned to her. "You have a Blizzara scroll!" She pulled one of the scrolls from his pocket. "This will hurt him for sure! You can cast Blizzara with this!"

"I feel I don't have enough strength in me for multiple attempts…" Ignis could feel his strength, and the connection to the crystal, weakening. "Noct!"

Noct was stunned, trapped in place as he watched Prompto, his closest and dearest friend, being burnt alive in the grips of this Infernion-like monster. If this was Eos, he could access his Power of Kings and fight off the monster long enough for Prompto to escape…but this was completely different. How could he make a connection to the crystal?! Noctis closed his eyes tightly. He imagined the crystal, he tried to absorb the Mist around him but he could feel nothing. What was he doing wrong? Was he so weak that he couldn't even summon the power to protect his friends? Was he destined to always be the protected?!

"Noctis…" Noctis opened his eyes and found himself looking upon a hazy, but familiar sight. It was the throne room of Insomnia, Crown City of Lucis. Standing in front of the stairs, before the thrown was a blue spector-like figure that caused Noctis's eyes to well up with tears. When the haze cleared in the center of his vision, Noctis looked upon his father for the first time since they had departed.

"Dad?" Noctis fell to his knees. "Am I dead…?"

"No." Regis laughed. "You are dreaming…again." The ghostly Regis hobbled closer to his son with his cane clicking as he walked. "I am as you remember…Listen to me, Noct; far from home you may be, but you carry the Line of Lucis wherever you go. So long as you carry my name, you are never defensless. You can save your friends, you just need to believe in yourself!"

"How can I?" Noctis stood to meet the gaze of his transparent father. "I'm not strong like you…I can never live up to be like you."

"I never wanted you to, Noctis." Regis smiled. He placed a firm grip on his son's shoulder. "My hopes for you were far from that. I wanted you to grow up strong and couragious. I wanted you to know that a King does not look over his people, but after them. He protects them with all his strength and heart. You have that strength in you, Noctis. It comes from the bond you share with your family and your friends. Believe in that bond and share the strength with your friends. Do this, and nothing will withhold you from your destiny."

"My Destiny…" Noctis looked down at his hands, then, to the tearing eyes of his father. "Dad?"

"Walk tall….my son." Regis smiled.

"Dad!" Noctis felt himself being pulled away and was drawin into a light. He opened his eyes and found his friends thrown about the room, injured, burned, and weary. Ignis, using his spear to support himself, finished an incantation on one of the scrolls and absorbed it into his hand. Now glowing, he threw his arm across himself to unleash a giant blast of cold air that threw, larger still, blades of ice. In retaliation, the monster used his staff and slammed it against Ignis, sending him flying toward Ashe, who was conscious and still battling the beast with weaker forms of the spell. Vossler and Basch continued the fray while Balthier and Fran fired their long range weapons for support. The monster unleased yet another wave of fire, throwing the Heros to the walls behind them. The beast still grasped Prompto tightly in his clutches and reached out for Ashe.

Noctis glanced at Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto. He began to feel a burst of energy surge through him like a tsunami of emotion. "PROMPTO!" Noctis unleashed the energy in a wave of eleven crystal weapons. The energy also allowed him to float high into the air, his eyes glowing red with anger and resolve. Two of the weapons, a shield and a Suriken, flew towards Gladio and Ignis respectively. The two graped their weapons and felt reenergized immediately. A spear flew to Ashe who looked at the weapon with wide eyes. Vossler and the others looked on in awe as well. She looked up at the floating Lucian King, who nodded to her. Ashe grabbed the weapon and followed Ignis and Gladio in their charge.

"N-Noct…?!" Prompto was quickly losing consciousness.

Noctis delayed no further in unleashing his fury. Flashes of light were all the monster could see of Noctis while it battled the three grounded warriors. When the beast would swing at him, he only slid through a blue spector of the King. At last, Noctis appeared before him and with one final blow, Noctis thrust a crystal sword into the monster's chest and flew upward. The beast released Prompto and fell onto its back. The beast, stunned, struggled to raise itself back up again.

"Ashe!" Noctis called out. "Do it!"

"Right!" In one leap she raised the spear and lunged it deep into the beast's heart as Gladio and Ignis followed her lead. He let out a huge below of pain before falling limp and lifeless, his firey mane now dulled like a quenched flame.

Noctis, feeling the last bit of this new found energy leave him, fell onto his backside and looked at the door that now opened for them. Ashe stood, hunched over, as the spear disappeared from her hand. She rose to her full height, in awe of what she had just witnessed. The others all seemed just as shocked, other than Ignis, Gladio and Prompto. Prompto! Noctis crawled as fast as he could to his friend.

"Prompto!" Noctis held the gunner in his arms. "Are you okay?! Prompto!" Prompto's eyes were closed, and he was badly burnt around his arms and torso.

"Prompto!" Ignis quickly ran over and used what potions he had on his burns. Still, he would not awaken.

"Is he…?" Penelo's eyes began to water. Vaan wrapped his arm around her for comfort.

"Worry not…" Fran, who had carried Balthier to the King, now slowly removed his arm, but ensured he could stand on his own, before walking over to Noctis and Prompto. She knelt down and gently grabbed Ignis's hand. "I will teach you." She grabbed another scroll from his pocket and opened it. By reading the incantation, Ignis absorbed a new spell. "Cura." Fran smiled. "It shall avail you well." She stood back to her full height and slowly walked back to Balthier.

Ignis looked to Noctis who nodded. A bright light shone from the advisor's palm as he slowly made his way from the left arm to the right arm. His skin was healing rapidly, but he was still unconscious.

"Come on, man!" Noctis pleaded. "Wake up!"

"Get up, Prompto!" Gladio growled with frustration and worry. "Even you can't die like this!"

"Almost done." Ignis tried to lift up Prompto's shirt to heal his torso, but the fibers of the shirt fused with his skin. Ignis used his magic to detach the two slowly, without causing pain or further injury. The process was wearing the advisor thin, to the point where his skin grew pale.

"Specs…" Noctis pleaded. How much longer could he last?

"Almost there!" Ignis growled through his teeth. He was now attempting to heal Prompto's sides when his body began to vibrate. Noctis, Gladio, and the others looked as Prompto suddenly began to laugh.

"That tickles!" He giggleld as he quickly rose and gripped his stomach. The sudden movement caused Ignis to quickly remove himself before Prompto's head collided with his own. Prompto looked around the group in confusion. "Is everything okay? Wait! Is that thing dead?!"

"It is dead…" Ignis slumped back, but Vaan and Penelo caught him. "Thank goodness…"

"Glad to have you back, Prompto!" Basch smiled.

"Prompto!" Penelo ran to the gunner and fell to her knees for a tight hug.

"You had us worried." Gladio smiled.

"S-sorry." Prompto blushed. "What happened?"

"Belias, the Gigas." Ashe answered. "We fought against a mighty Esper, a being of legend that King Raithwall acquired in ages long past. His flames were said to rival the hottest flames of Ivalice."

"Being caught in the grips of such a creature…" Balthier smirked. "You are quite the lucky lad indeed."

"Fran and Specs healed your wounds." Noctis added.

"Ignis…" Prompto looked ahead at the advisor who was still pale, out of breath, but managed to push himself to one knee and hold a confident smirk.

"If you wish to repay me…" Ignis huffed. "Might I suggest an Ebony upon our return?"

"You got it!" Prompto smiled.

Prompto and the others slowly rose to their feet but Ignis struggled to do so. Noctis tried to rush in and help but Vossler was too quick for him. The Lucians looked at the tall, burly, soldier in awe and confusion.

"Allow me." Vossler smiled.

"Vossler?" Basch questioned.

"I must beg you and your friends' forgiveness, King Noctis." Vossler bowed his head. "I had refused to believe your plight until I found proof of your claim. Your battle here today proved your truth." Vossler used his free hand to pull a glass bottle with a red solution inside from one of his pouches. He held it to Ignis. "This Ether should help you recover most of your strength." Ignis took the bottle and drank until it was empty.

"Thank you, Vossler." Ignis nodded. He removed his arm from around the soldier's neck and found he was completely back to normal. Vossler gave three more bottles to the Lucians so that they may be invigorated as well. After they were all healed, they marched toward the body of the Gigas. Ashe held out her palm and the body evaporated into the Mist around them. All felt a warm flame within them briefly as it swiftly found its way to Noctis. He held out his hands and suddenly the mist formed a solid ruby crystal ball with the Zodiac mark of Aries.

"What was that?" Vaan asked.

"'In vainglory they arose, shouting challenges at the Gods.'" Fran began to quote. "'But prevail, they did not. Their doom it was to walk the Mist until Time's end.' A Legend of the Nu'mou."

"When Raithwall was young, the legends tell he challenged the strength of a mighty Gigas." Ashe stepped forward. "When he had defeated it the Gods took heed of him. Thereafter it was forever bound to him and thralldom."

"So, all this time it's been here guarding the King's treasure?" Balthier asked, curious of such a being.

"Not so." Ashe turned to the pirate. "The Esper _is_ the Dynast King's treasure."

" _That's_ your treasure?!" Balthier exclaimed in disappointment.

"In this Esper we now command rests a power whose worth is beyond any measure." Ashe stated.

"You don't say?" Balthier shifted his weight in frustration. "Call me old fashioned, but I was hoping for a treasure whose worth we _could_ measure."

The Lucian bothers turned to each other and smiled at the Pirate's definition of treasure. Noctis walked to Balthier and shoved the Crystal into the pirate's chest. "Enjoy!" He jest.

They followed the Queen inside where they came to an alter illuminated by a strange light. The light emanated from a sphere-like stone on a pedestal in the center. The group stopped to admire the sight before them. Vossler, in particular seemed quite awe-struck.

"What's wrong?" Basch asked his good friend. Basch's voice seemed to snap Vossler out of his trance. He shook his head and turned to Ashe.

"Majesty, we must go." Gladio and Ignis looked to him, now feeling his haste to be a strange characteristic. What was the hurry for?

Ashe nodded and slowly ascended the stairs leading up to the stone. When she arrived at the level of the pedestal, she suddenly stopped. Noctis noticed that she seemed to be stuck in a trance. He followed her gaze to the stone and noticed a blue figure standing before her. It was a man clad in armor, however, because of his appearance, Noctis could not make out his colors. Ashe seemed quite taken with this man's appearance and looked very distraught.

"Who's that?" Noctis whispered to Prompto.

"That's Ashe, dude!" Prompto nudged Noctis. "Man, and _I_ was the one knocked out! What's wrong with you, dude?"

"You don't see that?" Noctis asked, shocked that Prompto couldn't see the man standing plainly in front of Ashe.

"See what?" Prompto squinted his eyes to find whatever it was Noctis was seeing.

 _Only I can see him?_ Noctis turned to Vaan and he noticed a change in his face. Vaan's eyes were wide with wonder. He turned to Noctis and with the looks on each other's faces, they both knew that the other could see him too. _What in the Hell is happening?!_

The spector walked past Ashe but she reached out to stop him. Her hand flew through his, as if he were made of air. Noctis and Vaan both watched the man walk to the doors and disappear. They turned their gaze back to Ashe who took notice of their confusion. She raised her hands to her face and was shocked to find the stone now in her hand. Ashe turned her hand slightly and caressed the wedding band on her finger.

"You _will_ be avenged…" She muttered.

Ignis looked to Noctis who seemed pale. "Are you alright, Noct?"

"Huh?" Noctis shook his head. "Y-yeah! I'm fine."

"You look like you saw a ghost." Gladio crossed his arms. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Noctis turned to Ashe.

"Our task is done here." Vossler announced. "We finally have the Dawn Shard in our keeping. Let us quit this place and return to Bhujerba."

"Agreed." Ashe nodded.

"Is that such a good idea?!" Prompto stated as they all began to walk toward the way stone that brought them to this level. "I mean, if we go back, won't Balthier and Fran get charged for kidnapping?!"

"I'll explain everything to my Uncle." Ashe smiled. "Because of your services, I will ensure your freedom." She nodded to Balthier.

"There had better be plenty of gil in it as well." Balthier grumbled. "I don't much care for tomb raiding and I definatly don't care to do it for free!"

"Spoken like a true pirate…" Ignis exasperated. Vaan and Penelo both giggled as Basch stared on with a smile.

When they reached the final waystone, they touched the crystal and after a short burst of light, began to feel the warm desert air on their skin once more.

"Ah! Smell that fresh air!" Prompto stretched. "Makes you feel ALIVE!"

"Yeah, don't get used to it." Noctis laughed.

"Why is everything such a big deal with you?" Gladio smirked.

"Let him have his fun…while he's still _alive_." Ignis dusted off his loose, white shirt. "Looks like I'll have to do a load of laundry."

"I can help!" Penelo smiled. "I know some water magick!"

"I welcome it." Ignis smiled.

"Let us hurry to the Strahl." Basch called. Vossler seemd strangely quiet as they descended the long stone staircase.

"Everything okay?" Noctis nudged the soldier.

"O-of course." He muttered. "Many tasks lie before us before Ashe is to ascend the throne. I must focus on the task at hand."

"If you say so." Prompto threw his hands behind his head. "Hey Ignis! Any thoughts on dinner tonight?"

"It is about that time." Ignis crossed his arms. "Perhaps we should camp in this enclave for the night."

"No time for that…" Balthier stopped as he examined the sky. "We seem to have company."

The group followed his gaze to see the Dreadnaught Leviathan approaching. Many smaller airships approached and soon surrounded them. The ships' cannons were armed and pointed directly at them. "Noct!" Prompto urged. "You can use your power, right?!"

"Not in close quarters like this." Noctis growled. "If I use it now, I'll hurt you guys."

The group had no choice but to raise their hands in surrender.


	8. Chapter 8

8\. A Chance Encounter

The group stood in the cockpit of the Dreadnaught once more, staring once again at the golden armored figure that was Judge Ghis. He tapped his helmet, almost in impatience, before he turned to the group. Only the Lucian men were shackled, with no cause of explanation.

"Such a tremendous honor to again be graced with your presence, Majesty." Ghis smiled snidely. "You left us with such great dispatch upon our last encounter that I must confess that I had begun to worry that we may have given some cause for offense."

"Such a heart-felt display of remorse…" Ashe growled. "Why have you bound the Lucians? Release them! They've no cause in this!"

"I am afraid Her Majesty is mistaken." Ghis shook his head. "Master Ignis was instructed under my care by Lord Larsa's command. The other three are now considered accomplises of your capture, therefoure, all four must be brought to the seat of the Empire for questioning."

"Say what?" Glaido blinked.

"Well…this sucks." Prompto sighed.

Ignis stepped forward. "If I was instructed to be under your watch by this 'Larsa,' then certainly my words carry enough weight for your heed?" Ignis glared at the judge as he spoke.

"I'm afraid not, Master Ignis." Ghis shook his head. "You see, although I am heartened to see you well, you are also under consideration for Her Majesty's kidnapping. Your diplomatic immunity is but a fleeting wish at this current state. Such a shame." Ignis grit his teeth at the sudden twist of how these events were being played by this empire. Their cheeky ways of arresting and obtaining who they wished seemed very much like the Nifilheim Empire on Eos.

"Then, what is it you want?" Ashe hissed.

"I want you to give me the Nethicite." Ghis stepped closer to the group.

"The nethicite?" Penelo hid the stone that Larsa had given her behind her back.

"That is a base imitation!" Ghis scoffed. "We seek Raithwall's Legacy! The ancient relics of the Dynast King: Deifacted Nethicite!" Ghis's angery expression turned to one of slyness and cuning as he turned to Vossler. "Did you not tell them, Captain Azales?"

A gasp was heard from Ashe, Basch, and the Lucains as they all turned to Vossler. He walked up to Ashe with a stern expression on his beared face. "Majesty, he speaks of the Dawn Shard. That is the nethicite."

"Are you mad, Vossler?!" Basch exclaimed.

"You son of a bitch!" Enraged, Noctis tried to charge forward but the soldiers around them held him back.

"If we are to save Dalmasca we must accept the truth!" Vossler spoke to Basch. "I will fight this profitless battle no more!"

"Captain Azales has struck a wise bargin." Ghis chimed in. "In return for the Dawn Shard and the four strangers, the Empire will permit Lady Ashe to reclaim her throne, and the Kingdom of Dalmasca will be restored." He staired at the group, while the Lucians looked back in anger. "Think on it: an Entire Kingdom for a stone and four lesser men. You must admit, 'tis more than a fair exchange."

"And when all is said and done, your Master will have another pet." Balthier spoke slyly, having no fear of the judge's threats. The Judge, however, did not seem amused, nor impressed, by the pirate's outburst.

"Lady Ashe, let us take _him_ for the people of Dalmasca. You Majesty wallows in indecisioun on peril of their heads!" Ghis drew his sword and swung it toward the pirate but stopped his swing just enough to lightly touch the pirate's neck. "And _his_ shall be the first to fall."

"Well, at least your _sword_ is to the _point_!" Balthier spat, again showing no fear.

Ashe stepped forward and relinquished the stone. As she did so, she turned to Noctis and his friends. "I am sorry…"

Noctis shook his head. "You do what you must for your people…" Ignis smiled at Noctis's words of kingship. He nodded to Ashe as did Gladio and Prompto, though the blonde was hesitant.

"To think, the relics of the Dynast King were Deifacted Nethicite!" Ghis exclaimed. "Dr. Cid will be beside himself when he learns of their connection."

"What did you say?!" Balthier hissed.

"Captain Azelas, take them to Shiva." Ghis ordered, ignoring the pirate as he examined the stone. "They should have leave to return to Rabenastre soon."

"And the Lucains?" asked Vossler.

"Take them as well." He ordered. "Return Lady Ashe then depart for Archades. Dr. Cid will be expecting them."

The soldiers pushed the prisoners through the Leviathan until they came to another Atamos model ship. The smaller ship took them to a giant cruiser Noctis assumed was Shiva, finding the names of these ships quite the coincidence being named after the Astral Gods of Eos.

"I wonder if there is a connection." Ignis whispered.

"What?" Noctis looked to his advisor.

"Ghis mentioned a connection with the Deifacted Nethicite." Ignis answered. "If we are to be taken to this Dr. Cid, perhaps he knows of a connection between us and these stones."

"Meaning?" asked Gladio.

"The Nethicite may, indeed, be our ticket home." Ignis said plainly.

"Well, that's great!" huffed Prompto. "The only problem is, there were three of them and the Empire has _all three_ of them!"

"Keep it down, Prompto!" Vossler ordered. "I will not hesitate to silence you should you have another outburst!"

"Bastard." Prompto muttered under his breath. "What could he be _thinking_ siding with the Empire like that?"

"When one feels cornered…" Ignis began. "One's own actions become unpradicatble, even to himself."

"Don't know what all this has to do with us." Gladio shrugged.

"I guess we'll find out." Noctis sighed. "Sounds like they're taking us straight into the Empire." He turned to Ashe as their ship docked within Shiva. Her face was solumn for one who was promised the return of her Royal liniage. As they all filed out of the ship, Noctis could not help but overhear a conversation between Vossler and the Queen of Dalmasca.

"When we return to Dalmasca," Vossler began. "We can announce that you are alive and well. I will, then, continue our negotiations with the Empire. I believe Larsa is the key. He will listen to us. We should trust him."

Ashe turned sharply to the traitor at these words, villed with venom they were to her ears. "Who are _you_ , Vossler, to talk of _trust?!_ " She turned her had sharply back to the front and continued onward.

Vossler could only sigh at the situation. "…A son of Dalmasca…"

As they continued on toward the door, there was a gasp from behind Ashe. She turned to find both Fran and Ignis stricken with a sense of dread.

"What's up, Iggy?" asked Gladio.

"I-I do not know…" Ignis looked up in the same direction as Fran. "I feel…heat."

"Fran?" Penelo asked as Fran's breathing became more and more exhasperated.

"Such heat!" she cried. "The Mist…it's burning!"

Both she and Ignis crumbled to the iron clad floor, writhing in this burning sensation. Noct and the others could also feel the heat rising within them but Ignis seemed far more suseptable to this exposure. A soldier shoved Noctis and Prompto aside to grab Ignis by his back collar in order to lift him to his feet. With much reluctance, Ignis gave in, however, the soldier attempting to hold Fran suffered a worse fate.

"You! Stand!" He ordered. He reached for her silvery-white hair but was suddenly thrown back toward Vossler.

"Hold her down!" Vossler cried.

Her breathing was now slowed but more violent. Balthier stared at his partner with curiosity, but hid his greater worry for her. She suddenly broke out of her iron bonds with a mighty bellow and proceeded a ferocious attack on the guards around them.

"What's wrong with her?!" Penelo asked Balthier after he freed himself from picking the lock.

"I always knew Fran didn't take well to being tied up." Balther stepped aside casually as the body of a soldier was thrown in his direction. "I just never knew how much." He turned to the Queen. "How about you?"

"I like Fran's idea." Ashe relinquished her wrists so that Balthier could free her. Penelo and Vaan raced to free the Lucians after Fran freed Ignis from his guard. He collapsed to the floor, his wrists still bound.

"Specs!" Noctis tried to lift him up but the Mist surrounding his advisor was thick and warm. Was this what Fran was experiencing? If it was, then, why was he not flying into a fit of rage? Apparently, he was biding his time. Vossler raced over to grab Noctis in order to flee with him, but Ignis readied a fire spell that blasted the captain far from the King. With an expression of anger that none of his friends had ever seen before, Ignis slowly arose to his feet.

"You'll lay naught a _hand_ on my King!" Ignis hissed through gritted teeth.

"Specs!" Noctis slapped both of his hands on either of Ignis's shoulders. "Snap out of it! This isn't like you!"

"Get away, Noct!" Gladio pulled him away. "We don't know what's happening!"

These words suddenly seemed to snap Ignis back to reality as he shook his head and collapsed to one knee. "What was…" He looked to Vossler who slowly stood back up, the armor plating still glowing red from the heat of Ignis's fireball.

"You okay, Ignis?" asked Prompto. "You looked incredibly pissed all of a sudden."

"Did I?" Ignis thought back. "All I could see was red…and Mist…the stone. They're running tests on the Dawn Shard!"

"Is that all?" Gladio huffed. "That's not so bad."

"Wrong!" Ignis stood. "Lady Ashe! We must leave this place _now!_ "

"Agreed!" Ashe turned to see Balthier grab a calmed and weary Fran. With a nod from him, the group made back for their ship but Vossler blocked their path.

"Stop. Sky Pirates!" Vossler growled. "Dalmasca's future will not be stolen!"

"Open your eyes, Vossler!" Prompto begged. "You're on the wrong side! Just give Ashe a chance to-"

"Enough!" Vossler charged at the blonde but Basch was quick to deflect his attack.

"Why do this, Basch?" Vossler growled. "The struggle is futile! You must know where it leads!"

"I do know…" Basch smiled. "All too well."

Vossler began the engagement with another mighty swing of his giant sword, but Basch quickly dodged out of the way. He retaliated with a swing of his Order blade but Vossler used a similar tactic. Noctis, noticing Basch's plight, handed Ignis over to Prompto and charged in to help Vossler. Reaching deep within himself, Noctis successfully summoned his Engine blade and joined the fray. Together, Noctis and Basch were able to bring down Vossler while Ashe, Gladio, and Vaan managed to disbatch the backup soldiers that had rushed in from the commotion. Vossler, at last, knelt before Basch as the rest of the group raced past them to the airship. Balthier turned to Ashe who also looked upon Vossler.

"Ashe!" he cried out with Fran hanging from him. "Let's go!"

Gladio carried Ignis away in a similar fashion as the four hobbled to the airship.

"All I have done…" Vossler squinted his eyes from the pain. "I've ever thought of…Dalmasca first."

"I know you do." Basch answered. "I would ne'er gainsay your loyalty."

"Look on what my haste has wrought." Vossler shook his head as he doubled over. "Did I act too quick? Or, was your return too late?" Basch looked upon his old friend, no answer coming to his tongue. "I can serve her no more…" Vossler finaly stated, stinging Basch with sympathy. "You must take up my charge…" With no more words to exchange with his friend, Basch quickly turned back and raced to the airship.

Balthier did his best to pilate the ship and dodge the fire from the other fighters. Many of them doubled back to trail them but as soon as they did, Ignis's eyes opened wide. "It is done." He muttered.

An explosion of unknown comparisoun began from the center of the Leviathan. It seemed to pull the ship into its core, piece by piece. When almost a third of the ship was absorbed, there was a violent burst of Mist that created a giant destructive wave. Shiva was disintegrated as were the smaller ships all around the fleet. As Balthier fought the turbulence, Ashe could not help but feel a presence calling out to her.

"This might get a little dicey!" Balthier warned as he fought the Mist surrounding them.

"The Mist…" Fran huffed behind his seat. "It manifests, now."

"Is that what you call this?!" Vaan exclaimed as he fought to keep himself steady. Prompto and Ignis were seated as he slowly came back to normal. Noctis noticed Ashe looking out the window along with Penelo.

"What's that?" Penelo asked. All three could see a glowing ball falling to the swampy land below.

"I think it's the Dawn Shard!" Ashe exclaimed.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Balthier steered the ship out of harms way and followed the stone to the swamp below. The group slowly filed out and began their search for where the Dawn Shard had landed. Ignis and Gladio stayed behind with Fran and Basch as the search continued. After many hours of searching, Ashe finally reclaimed the now dulled Dawn Shard. They clambered onto the airship and made for the Royal City of Rabinastre for a long rest and to plan their next move; whose goal Ashe determined to keep secret until the time was right.

That first night back in Rabenastre, Vaan and Penelo had told the group of an old house that Magello used to store extra wears and sundries. Most of the group stayed there, avoiding the public eye and definatly hiding Ashe's identity. To unveil her now would destroy any Resistance efforts built by Ondore and those who allied with him.

Due to the lack of room, Ignis and Gladio stayed in the extra warehouse while Noct and Prompto stayed with Vaan, Penelo, and the other orphaned children under Magello's loving care. While they stayed, Penelo had approached Prompto and Noctis with a thought.

"Do you remember what Ignis's shirt used to look like?" she asked as she poured over different fabrics that she had acquired over the years to repair the other children's cloaths.

"I think it was silk or satin." Prompto looked up to the ceiling to recal. "With some kind of Courel print."

"And the Crownsguard insignia." Noctis added. "Why? What are you doing?"

"I owe him a lot." Penelo jumped up with a smile, gripping tightly the roll of purple silk she seemed to treasure. "If it wasn't for him helping me in the mines…I don't know what would have happened. When we met in the mines, he was in bad shape: cuts, bruises, drugged. I wanted to do what I could to help him…even mend his clothes so he wasn't so cold."

"You've got the heart of a good wife." Prompto smiled. "You'll make a man very happy one day."

"You think so?" Penelo blushed. "I hope I can make him happy…"

"Who?" asked Noctis, he knew her answer, but wished to gage how she would react.

"Va—ah never mind!" Penelo blushed. "Anyhow, while everyone is resting, I'm going to make Ignis a new shirt! I'll need your help so I can get it _exactly_ right!"

"We'll be here." Nocits nodded. He stood and adjusted his black jacket. "I'm going to go see if the others have settled in."

"I'll go with you!" Prompto smiled. "We'll be right back, Penelo!"

"Hurry!" she smiled. She gave the two men a satchel of Sandries and food stuffs for the team in the warehouse before the men left. Things were beginning to feel a bit…normal. The faces of the Seeq, Moogles, and Bangaa no longer frightened or shocked them. Prompto had even begun flirting with the Vierra who wandered the city, but were immune to his advances. He would come back sulking.

"How did Balthier do it?!" he gripped.

"Why don't you ask him?" Noctis laughed.

"No way!" Prompto crossed his arms. "He's _way_ too smug to unveil his secrets." A silence suddenly draped over them. Prompto opened his eyes and both he and Noctis noticed that time seemed to have stopped.

"W-what's happening?!" Prompto looked around. "Everyone's frozen!"

"Nethicite, maybe?" Noctis looked around.

"Oh, you are so close…" A strangely familiar voice came from behind them. They turned but saw no one.

"Who…?" Noctis peered through the crowd, the oily voice nagging at at his brain. Where did he hear this voice before.

"Up here, Majesty!" Noctis looked up at the wall ahead of them where the bridge connecting the eastern and western sides of the city looked over the main roadway to the Royal Palace. There, dressed in black robes adorned with grey and silver accents and deep red hair flowing down to his jaw line from under his brimmed hat…Ardyn Izunia; Channcelor of the Nifilheim Empire.

"You?!" Noctis hissed.

"You sound surprised to see me!" Ardyn smiled. "My good Prince, it is so wonderful to see that you are well. I had begun to worry about you and your friends!"

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?!" Noctis growled. Prompto stepped back, unsure of what to make of this situation.

"I could very well ask you the same question." Arden jumped down from the wall and landed safely in front of the stairway before them. "Though, I'm sure our answers are the same." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a fragment of manufacted nethicite. "Does this trinket look familiar?"

"Where did you get that?!" Prompto blurted out.

"I found it." Ardyn sneered. "Near the crater of the Archean, much like yourselves. How is poor Ignis, by the way?"

"What do you know?!" Noctis was now on the immense defensive. It was strange enough that this man seemed to know his every move, but even outside of Eos?

"I know enough..." Ardyn began to pace back and forth as he tossed the gem and caught it in his hand. "The Queen who lost her throne…her father…her country…" He gave Noctis a clear expression of condisention. "Such a _tragic_ tale…Then, there's her oh so loyal knight! My, I wounder if her heart would shatter ever more at losing him." Noctis clenched his fists. Was Ardyn threatening his new companions? "Ah!" Ardyn snapped his fingers. "And lest we forget the insurmountable Pirating duo: quite the character, that one. Men like him are so much fun to break."

"Leave them alone…" Noctis growled. He always knew something was not right about this guy, but he could never put his finger on it. He was slowly becoming more than the "creepy old guy" from Lestallum.

"Oh, but I'm just getting to the best part, Noct." Ardyn strode passed them and stopped next to a frozen Vaan who was carrying a bag of sundries back to Magello's shop. "To bring children into the fray…what could these 'friends' of yours possibly be thinking!"

"Get away from him, Ardyn!" Noctis summoned his blade, but, as soon as he did so, time flowed again and the citizens around him cowered in fright at the drawn weapon. Vaan seemed to notice the commotion and ran to investigate, with Ardyn no where to be seen. Vaan pushed through the crowd to find Noctis and Prompto staring into nothingness.

"Hey guys!" Vaan greeted. "What's up? See a ghost or something?"

"What?" Noctis snapped out of his angered trance and noticed his blade. He dismissed it and grabbed the bag from Vaan. "You okay, Vaan?"

"Yeah." Vaan looked at the king perplexed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." He answered before Prompto could. "These go to Magello, right? It's been a long day for all of us. Why don't you get some rest and we'll take care of these for you."

"You sure?" Vaan asked.

"Yeah, go on!" Prompto smiled. "Penelo's probably waitin' for ya!"

"Okay, see ya!" Vaan waved and raced off to join his good friend.

"What was that about?" Prompto asked in regards to Ardyn.

"I don't know." Noctis shook his head. "But we have to tell Gladio and Specs. You go on ahead. I'll catch up to you."

"Hurry up." Prompto cautioned. "I don't like the idea of you being by yourself now that _he's_ here."

"Neither do I…But the others need the medicine." Noctis concluded. He waved to Prompto and the two took off running in their separate directions. Noctis quickly delivered the goods to Magello who laughed haughtly and thanked Noctis after the king had told him he had taken the delivery from Vaan as a courtesy.

"Thank you, my boy." Magello nodded. "Do come back if you need any more assistance. I'll be happy to help you."

"Thanks, Magello." Noctis smiled. "Take care!"

Noctis walked out into the streets as they began to grow darker and darker. Worried about running into Ardyn alone, Noctis hurried as fast as he could back to the warhouse where Prompto was just finishing up his tale of their encounter. Balthier, Fran, Basch, and Ashe were no where to be seen.

"Are you alright, Noct?" asked Ignis as he rose from his bed.

"Fine, I guess." Noctis answered as he took a seat in front of his adviser.

"So, Ardyn's here too, huh?" Gladio growled. "What the hell is up with this guy?"

"I've no idea…" Ignis raised a knuckle to his chin in thought. "But it certainly complicates matters all the same."

"This is getting bad." Prompto crossed his arms. "Sounds like Ashe and the others have become likely targets."

"We better keep close watch on all of them." Gladio suggested. "Especially Ashe."

"What do you mean?" asked Prompto.

"She's been staring at the Dawn Shard ever since we got back." Gladio answered. "Like something was calling to her. But, because of her position, Ardyn may have his sights set on her."

"We've yet some while to fully recover from our injuries." Ignis sighed. "I suppose we take things by ear until news of the Dreadnaught's sinking falls. We may, then, be able to make our next move without much notiriaty."

"If you say so, Specs." Noctis shifted.

"Have I ever steered you wrong?" Ignis gave a cocky smile. "Come, let us get some rest."

Four days have passed since the Leviathan's sinking. The group was now well rested, well recovered, and well unnoticed. There have been no new sightings of Ardyn and had Prompto not seen him as well, Noctis would have thought it was all a dream. However, they did not divulge this information to Ashe and her companions, for she had far worse things on her mind. During this time, however, Gladio's suspicians seemed correct, in that Ashe would stare at the stone in her possession quite often. She seemed intent on something and only she and Basch knew of it. That morning of the fifth day, they had all gathered at the warehouse by Basch's beckoning in order to discuss their next move.

"So, it was the Dawn Shard that brought down the Imperial Fleet." Basch concluded at last after the weeks of investigations.

"You know your stuff…" Balthier had been pacing the room back and forth, impatient. Fran stood against the wall as the rest sat either on the surrounding crates or on chairs around the one table.

"Destructive power of such force…I've seen it once before." Basch continued. "Lady Ashe, you know of what I speak."

"Nabudis…" she answered solemnly.

"Nabudis?" Prompto inquired.

"The Capital of Old Nabradia." Basch answered. "Lord Rassler, Lady Ashe's Betrothed; it was his fatherland."

"Just before the Empire invaded Nalbina," Ashe began. "They had attacked our Allied kingdom of Nabudis. There was a great explosion, one by the likes none have seen within this age."

"It is believed that the Midlight Shard, one of the fragments of Raithwall's Legacy, was used on Nabudis." Basch clenched his fists. "And raised it to the ground."

"More Nethicite.." Balthier leaned up against the western wall. "Well, no wonder they invaded."

"How awful…" Prompto sighed.

"A heavy loss indeed." Ignis hung his head as his arm was drapped over his bent knee. "With the Dusk Shard in their possession, let us hope the Empire does not use it."

"A fool's hope, there." Balthier scoffed. "The Empire will utilize whatever means they can to achieve their desires. You saw that yourself."

"What do you mean?" asked Noctis.

"It wasn't obvious?" Balthier shook his head. "When we were first brought onto the Leviathan, why did they not take you straight to Ignis's cell?"

"Weren't they going to question us?" asked Gladio.

"To be sure, but only after the business with our Queen-To-Be had concluded." Balthier crossed his arms.

"They were to use him as bait." Ashe sighed. "I overheard Ghis when Ignis was brought onboard. They knew of your hidden power, though I know not how. They mused to use Ignis as a trump card in order to obtain Noctis's cooperation."

"You serious?!" Gladio growled.

"Those bastards!" Prompto cursed. Ignis merely sat in silence, feeling a bit of guilt for causing so much trouble for Noctis and the others.

"There is no more need for worry." Ignis looked up to find Fran smiling at him, as if she knew exactly what she was thinking. "Their plans were thwarted, and your reunion a success." Ignis nodded in gratitude toward the Viera pirate.

"So, how do we get the Dusk Shard back?" asked Vaan.

"It is most likely within the inner depths of Archadies by now." Basch sighed. "Obtaining it proves little hope for us. Recent events have provided us few options."

"That ridiculous war," Ashe held the Dawn Shard in her hand. "The trap at the treaty signing…all this because Vayne wanted power. He must not be allowed claim the Nethicite. The Empire must never hold it."

"Oh?" Balthier scoffed. "They already do. The Dusk Shard, and, more than likely, the Midlight Shard too. Besides, can't they manufact Nethicite now?"

"Then, the path before us is clear!" Ashe stood in anger. "We'll use the Dawn Shard to fight them!" Noctis and his friends seemed shocked to hear her say such things, to use a weapon so dangerous and powerful that it can lay to wasit large cities in a single blow? Ashe held the stone close to her breast. "Dalmasca does not forget kindness, nor ill deed done. With sword in hand, she aids her allies! Sword in hand, she lays to rest her foes! This Nethicite I hold must be my sword…I will avenge those who have died. And the Empire will know remorse!"

"Do you even know how to use it?" Vaan chimmed in. Ashe quickly turned to him but found herself at a loss for words.

"The Garif may know." Fran pushed herself from the wall. "The Garif people live by the old ways. Magecite lore is a part of their culture. They may hear it. The cry of the stone's power…whisper's of the stone's menace."

"Dangerous, though it may be, what we need now is power!" Ashe argued. "Should we declare Dalmasca free without means to defend our claim, the Empire would crush us! You must take me to meet with the Garif."

"They live beyond Ozmone Plain." Fran answered.

"Not exacly close." Balthier walked up to the two women.

"Compensation, is that what you want?" Ashe growled.

"Straight and to the point, aren't we? I like that." Balthier sneered. "Compensation? How about the ring?"

Ashe stared down at the golden band that once was her wedding ring. A symbol of the union between Nabradia and Dalmasca…but most important to her, a symbol of her love for Rassler and her determination to stay by his side and aid him through his rein. He was no longer with her now. She was alone, no father, no prince, and no means to protect Dalmasca from the wrath of the Empire's fist. With great reluctance, she slowly slid the band from her finger and placed it in the pirate's hand. He made his hand into a fist around the trinket and looked to the Queen.

"I'll give it back to you." He assured. "As soon as I find something more valuable."

"Sky Pirates." Ignis sighed.

The group made ready to leave and file out of the warehouse when Noctis caught Vaan asking Balthier, "'Something more valuable?' What's that mean?"

"Hard to say…" the seasoned Pirate answered. "I'll know when I find it. What is it _you_ want, Vaan? What are you looking for?" Vaan just stared after the pirate as he and his parter walked out of the building, leaving Vaan and Penelo with the thought. Noctis, Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto all prepared themselves to leave when Penelo suddenly remembered something and stopped them.

"Wait!" She held her arms wide to stop them. "Don't go yet!" She quicky ran and clambered over one of the crates to pull out a package wrapped in parchment.

"Oh, that!" smiled Vaan.

Penelo raced over to Ignis and presented the gift. Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio stared at it, all with a smile, knowing full well what it was.

"For me?" Ignis took the gift with a smile and began to unwrap the bundle. He gasped when he looked upon his purple silk Crownsguard shirt that was once destroyed during his time in captivity. "Penelo…"

"Try it on, Specs!" Noctis slapped his adviser's shoulder.

"Yeah! Make sure it fits!" Prompto smiled.

"Do I want to know just _how_ you managed to get my measurements?" Ignis glared.

"Nah!" Prompto waved his hand. "Don't sweat the small stuff!"

Ignis sighed and began to unbutton his shirt, feeling a tad violated, when he noticed that Penelo was still watching.

"Oh! Sorry!" Penelo blushed. "Make sure you walk out immideatly so I can see it, okay?" She quickly turned and raced out to join the others.

Ignis removed his white shirt and slipped on his Crownsguard shirt. It fit just as it always had, causing Ignis to greatly admire Penelo's sewing ability. He tucked the shirt into his jeans before grabbing his leather jacket.

"There's our Iggy." Gladio smiled.

"Indeed." Ignis smiled back. "Thank you, all."

"Just pay us back with a good meal." Noctis laughed. "Come on, let's go."

The group reunited with Ashe and the others outside in the market place. They all gathered around Basch, looking at a map of Ivalice that he had managed to acquire during their four day break. He pointed to a greener part of the map south of Rabanastre.

"The Garif are said to dwell in Kerwon." Basch stated.

"So they do." Balthier placed a hand to his chin in thought. "We'll need to head South, past the Giza Plains."

"It is the Rains, now in Giza." Basch cautioned. "The wadis will be swollen with the deluge."

"Which will make passage difficult." Ignis chimed in, examining the map. "No doubt the monsters adapt to the dry seasons will be swapped out with beast more inclined to the wetter weather."

"Indeed." Basch nodded.

"But, those same waters may lay open new routes to us." Balthier pointed out.

"Regardless, we must go South, yes?" asked Ashe.

"First things first." Balthier cautioned the Queen. "You're eager to be on your way, I know…but we should see that we're prepared before setting out."

"Agreed." Basch looked to Ashe. "Noctis and his kin may have their abilities returned, but that does not guarantee our safe passage."

"Understood." Ashe sighed. "Let us ensure we have what we need before leaving. It will be quite the trek."

"I shall see to Magello for curatives." Ignis suggested.

"A moment…" Ignis turned to Fran who looked upon him with her ruby gaze. "Perhaps you shall accompany me on acquiring magicks?" During the four days, Fran had noticed Ignis's keen ability to conjure the magicks of Ivalice. He seemed to catch on faster than Noctis and the others, so Fran took it upon herself to teach Ignis the basics while he rested. Ignis thought for a moment and thought it better to see what helpful spells they could acquire. Fran seemed to know the requirements of the area, so he thought better to go along with her.

"I'll check out Magello." Noctis suggested. "You guys check for what spells we can nab."

"Basch and I will check out weapons and armor we may need." Gladio smirked. "Feel like joining us, Vaan?"

"Yeah!" Vaan smiled, admiring the man's strength made him want to train to not only be a Sky Pirate, but a much stronger one.

"Penelo and I shall shop for nutritional goods." Ashe sighed. "Prompto, do you wish to join us?"

"Yeah!" Prompto blushed.

"We'll all meet back here in 2 hours." Balthier ordered. "Once we're ready, we'll head for Ozmone Plain."

After about an hour, Ashe, Penelo, and Prompto had managed to find great deals in the market place. They found Balthier who had also been shopping around and managed to find himself a quick breakfast found in a bright green apple. As he munched on it, he noticed the group coming toward him. He gulped his final bite before throwing it into a disposal vat next to a produce stand.

"Did you find everything?" he asked.

"And then some!" Penelo smiled. "I wonder what kind of meals Ignis can make from this?"

"The man's a genius!" Prompto smiled. "He'll come up with something amazing!"

"I've no doubt." Prompto spun around hearing the familiar voice. It was him! Ardyn Izunia stared back at the young gunman with his amber eyes, but time was not frozen.

"YOU!" Prompto jumped back.

"Friend of yours?" Balthier asked.

"No way!" Prompto answered.

"Oh, Prompto!" Ardyn placed a hand over his heart. "After all we've been through together, why in Ivalice would you say something so hurtful?"

"Because you're always following us around like some stalker!" Prompto pointed an accusing finger at the Chanceller. Balthier immediately stepped in between Prompto and Ardyn in a protective stance. He readied himself to grab his weapon in case this man tried to pull any dangerous moves on the women and Prompto, whose current characteristics proved to him that this man was more of an enemy to him and Noctis.

"Oh my!" Ardyn raied his palms up. "My apologies, Prompto! I had no idea you were traveling with such a well reknown Pirate."

"My reputation proceeds me, it seems." Balthier glared. "What business do you have with us? We haven't the time for idle chit-chat."

"Forgive me." Ardyn removed his hat and bowed low. "I merely wished to give my blessing of safe travels to the Lady Ashe." Ashe gasped that this man knew exactly who she was. "I hope you find the answeres you seek… _Highness_." Balthier drew his rifle but Ardyn suddenly disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Who was _that?_ " Penelo gripped her bag tightly.

"Bad news." Prompto shuddered. "That guy seems to follow us _everywhere!_ "

"So, he's from your world, then?" Balthier shouldered his weapon. "He seems like the lot to cause trouble."

"You have no idea…" Prompto sighed. "I hope we don't run into him again."

"H-how did he know me?" Ashe removed her hand from her mouth in shock.

"The guy seems to have a lot of connections." Prompto answered. "If he's sided with the Empire, then our jouney got a lot more dangerous."

"We still have Balias, right?" asked Penelo. "We'll be okay as long as we have that."

"That also perplexes me." Ashe admitted. "Never did the legends say the Esper was bound to a stone." Balthier pulled the crystal orb from his pouch and examined it.

"Come to think on it, the Mist gathered around Noctis before materializing into this." Balthier rotated the stone in the sunlight.

As he did so, the others all began running up to them with their respective goods in hand. Ignis was now wielding a staff that weaved like an ancient tree trunk but the tendrils seemed to unravel at the top to have a magical crystal shine bright.

"Going the Black Mage route, ain't ya?" Prompto laughed.

"We'll see who has the last laugh when you need my magicks." Ignis placed the weapon onto a holder on his back, unable to dematerialize it like his spear and daggers. "What has happened?"

"I was about to ask the same." Basch walked up to Ashe. "What ills you, Majesty?"

"Ardyn was here." Prompto answered. Gladio, Noctis, and Ignis turned to their friend in shock.

"Chanceller Izunia was here?!" Ignis growled. "What business did he have here?"

"He gave me his blessing…" Ashe stared off into the distance. "…for our journey."

"That's no blessing." Gladio growled. "The man is playing with all of us, now. We've become his damn pawns!"

"Is he dangerous?" asked Penelo.

"I have no idea." Noctis answered. "So far, he's just been creepy and annoying. Don't know what the hell he's doing here, though."

"In any case," Balthier walked toward Noctis with the crystal of Balias in his hand. "He came and went without incident, however, we've something to discuss with you, _King_."

"What is it?" Noctis asked, wondering where this hostility was coming from.

"Noctis…" Ashe began. "Our legends state that Espers were never housed in Crystal form, but forever walked the Mist until their sworn summoned them in need. When we defeated Balias, this should have been so. However, the Mist of the Gigas formed into this crystal from you. Do you know why?"

"None." Noctis shook his head. Ashe sighed and looked to Balthier.

"A mild curiosity." Balthier shrugged as he placed the crystal back into its pocket. "In any case, we are wasting time. If you're all ready, let us make haste to Ozmone Plaine.

Papers were stacked neatly on Vayne's desk as he looked out the window of his Rabanastre residence. The night was quiet, yet, there was an awareness about it, as if this were the calm before a great storm. News had already reached Vayne of the Dreadnaught's sinking along with its fleet. Many of the reports upon his desk said as much. The cause was addressed as well and Vayne could not help himself but laugh at Judge Ghis's stupidity. He knew exactly why Ghis had tested the Nethicite onboard the ship: to hold a sword against Vayne and his line to the throne. Vayne chuckled at the judge's idiocy and yet, the amount of men and women lost at the sinking proved troublesome against their war with Rozzaria. Vayne thought hard on how to recoup this loss at such a strenuous time. His father only thought of peace through negotiations and chose to avoide needless bloodshed. Vayne, on the otherhand, found bloodshed to be the swiftest and more accurate way of winning over politics. War was no different.

Vayne suddenly sensed that he was no longer alone, yet, the doors had not opened.

"How long do you desire to remain in the shadows?" Vayne asked. A man with ruby hair and strange clothes walked from the shadows cast in the room and stood in front of Vayne's desk. He removed his hat and gestured a bow.

"Good evening, Councul!" Ardyn sneerd. "I am quite impressed that you were made aware."

"One in my stead would do well to be aware of his surroundings." Vayne slowly turned to meet the man's amber eyes. "What reason have you to appear before me, stranger? It is not often here in Ivalice that men are conceived from shadow."

"So it would seem, Lord Vayne." Ardyn smiled. "I am called Ardyn Izunia in my realm. I am the Chancellor of a mighty Empire under the banner of Nifilheim."

"And, I assume these four strangers of late are from your realm as well?" Vayne slowly blinked. "How very intriguing. Doctor Cid will be pleased to hear of this."

"Ah, I have already spoken with the good doctor." Ardyn waved as he placed his hat back on to his head. "It is the very reason why I present myself before you this very night, for I have a proposition."

"And what need have I for this deal?" Vayne seemed amused at the man's boldness.

"The loss of the Dreadnaught Leviathan and her fleet is truly unbecoming for such a troubled time, is it not?" Ardyn smiled. Vayne was impressed that this other worldly stranger new of the current events so suddenly. "I have discovered an interesting 'talent' of sorts that I have found to carry in this world." Ardyn tossed an emerald orb at Vayne who caught it and examined it closely. "Behold, the Esper, Adramalech the Wroth is imprisoned within that very jewel you hold." Ardyn continued. "It appears as though my magic allows me to crystalize the Mist surrounding such beings. I presented a similar jewel to Doctor Cid and he, so lovingly, named the jewel 'Auracite' as they trap the very spirit of the Esper upon defeat. To call upon it would be transforming oneself into the very beast for as long as their strength allows."

"Remarkable indeed." Vayne tossed the stone back to Ardyn. "And this 'Auracite' would help us win this war?"

"I've no doubt!" Ardyn teased. "However, I am afraid there is one other hidden within your world that holds this same power. He happens to be traveling with this Lady Ashe whom you seem not so taken with, am I correct?"

"She searches for a means to reclaim her throne." Vayne smiled. "The Dawn Shard remains hers for the time being, however, it is devoid of Mist, with thanks to the sinking of Leviathan." Vayne sighed as he walked around his desk to look closer upon Ardyn. "However, this ability belonging in her grasp will, indeed, complicate things." Vayne looked to the ceiling. "And what's more, my father will halt any advances upon her travels in order to obtain a peace with Dalmasca and those aligned with her."

"You are in quite the predicament, Your Eminance." Ardyn cocked his head and scratched his chin. "Perhaps, the Emperor needs removed from his seat as well?" Vayne turned to Ardyn with a sparkle in his eye. He remained silent to learn more. "Lord Gramise seems ill and continues to worsen, if I am not mistaken." Ardyn continued. "It will not be long until he, too, joins his forebearers. Since you have already taken the lives of all but one of brothers, what is one more member of House Solidor? One that blocks your rightful place?"

Vayne thought deeply. Ardyn had a very good point. Vayne knew exactly what actions would need to be taken in order to win this war but his father was the only wall that blocked the path to victory over Ivalice. As he thought, Ardyn spoke once more, "I will leave you to think on it. As we wait for your answer, Lady Ashe has more time to acquire more Auracite. I shall make them pawns in this game while you play 'war' with Rozzaria."

"Hold." Vayne ordered. "These strangers traveling with Lady Ashe…how much Auracite have they acquired?"

"Only the one." Ardyn raised a finger. "However, Ashe may prove thirsty for this power as well with her lust for the Nethicite. Who knows how many Noctis and his friends could acquire for her?" Ardyn sneered, his line had been cast.

"Ardyn…" Vayne spoke after a short while. "I would have you acquire these strangers. If their powers are as formitable as you say, I wish to persuade them to our own cause."

"The one called Noctis can be easlily persuaded, Lord Vayne." Ardyn smiled. "His heart bleeds too heavily for his dear friends."

"Very well." Vayne nodded. "Find them and bring them to Archades. They shall be the bait to catch this Noctis of yours. Doing so will also bring Lady Ashe to me and I can eliminate them all with one blow."

"As you command, Lord Vayne." Ardyn bowed low and, almost with a kick in his step, walked out of the room to begin his assult on Noctis.


End file.
